Dot to Dot
by Crispy75
Summary: A continuation of Mole. Gail has some moles to count. Now a longer story due to popular demand. Enjoy. I love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Dot to dot. **

**Because people wanted a continuation of Mole. Thankyou J for getting me into Golly. Love you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I love golly and reviews. **

"Hey Gail we're going to go to the Penny tonight. Oliver's out of hospital, Chloe's awake and Sam is stable" Steve had snuck up behind her and startled her out of her daydream. "8 sharp, bring Holly so we can all get to know her" and before she could protest he was gone.

She looked at her watch and noticed it was 7. She had enough time to get her paperwork down, change and get to the Penny.

Taking out her phone she quickly brought up Holly's number and sent her a message.

'_Hey, you up for the Penny tonight? 8pm'_

Placing her phone aside she turned back to her paperwork and tried to concentrate the same time keeping her eyes on her phone and trying not to think about waking up in a tangle of limbs with Holly this morning with that damn sexy mole right there. She had just been contemplating whether to kiss it when Holly's alarm had sounded and she had jumped at the volume of it. Holly had barely moved while Gail had scrambled to turn off the blaring noise.

"Jesus lunchbox are you deaf" she growled as she fumbled with the unfamiliar phone only to have it snatched out out of her hands and the noise was blissfully silenced. Thank god.

"Not a morning person I presume" Holly grinned as Gail buried her head in the pillow and grumbled "How about I prepare coffee while you get ready?" And before Gail could stop her she was gone. The rest of the morning had been racing to get ready, have coffee and the breakfast Holly prepared them. Gail had been a few minutes late for role call thanks to the smoking goodbye kiss she had received from holly. She hadn't cared until she found out she had been partnered with Nick.

Her phone beeping an incoming call brought her back to the present and she reached for it eagerly.

_'Sure. I'm about finished. Meet you there?'_

_'Yeah I'm about done._' She replied and then contemplated whether to send the next part and decided to be ballsy '_can I stay? There's some moles I need to find' _and pressed send before she could change her mind. She sounded like a teenage boy but if you didn't ask you wouldn't receive. She quickly sent off her reports to the appropriate people just as her phone beeped again.

_'I hope you do. My freckles and I like a good game of dot to dot' _she read with a frown, wondering what on earth the nerd was talking about before it hit her and her numb fingers dropped her phone on the desk with a clatter

"Holy shit" she breathed as she imagined running her tongue over smooth tanned skin from one mole to the next.

Fumbling her gear she hurriedly stood while typing back

_'Hell yes see you soon'_

It was only when Nick spoke that she remembered his presence "Hot date?" He asked and she froze as her euphoria was squashed somewhat and she turned to issue him with the Gail Peck icy stare.

"What's it to you?" She snarled and took her time to settle and make sure she had everything

Nick shrugged and sat back in his chair, watching her carefully while she eyed him warily. He obviously had something to get off his chest.

"Is it that chick you were all over last night?" He taunted and she had to wonder what she ever saw in the man

"None Of your business" and she turned to leave

"So you've turned lesbian now?" He pushed and she knew he was hoping for a bite. She had no idea why. Maybe he just wanted her to join him in his misery. She refused to give him the pleasure.

"Guess being with you does that to women, that or running back to their ex" she snarled back and knew she had scored a direct hit as silence followed her out of the room.

She made a quick stop in the change room to change into her civilian gear, dark blue skinny jeans shirt and a white warm woollen jumper. She had a couple of clean uniforms left but decided to take the dirty ones so she could drop them off at the dry cleaners in the morning as she didn't start until 10.

Making sure everything was locked away and secure she headed for the Penny. She was 15 minutes early but that just meant she would get a head start on everyone else. Entering into the warm Pub she wasn't surprised to see her brother and Traci there.

It wasn't until she got her drink and joined the other two that she realised her tactical error. One look at Traci and she knew the other woman was in snoop mode. A quick glance at her brother showed him in full big brother mode. Great. She should have detoured to the bachelor pad and gathered an overnight bag first.

By the time Oliver, Celery and surprisingly Dov arrived just before 8 she had given in to their harping and decided to make it easier on them and herself by giving a quick run down consisting of -

"We met at the Robbie Robbins crime scene. I called her nerd and lunchbox. She just smiled this cute little half smile. By the end of the day we were friends. Yes I knew she was a lesbian. We've been spending time together. Yes looking back on those times you could consider them dates. Nothing happened until yesterday after I was shot at. She came to the station and was all worried and babbling. I kissed her to shut her up" she paused when Steve choked on his drink and Gail smirked. You asked for it bro "it was the best kiss ever" she added for Traci's benefit "you know the rest. Hospital, home to her place. Sleep only. Smoking goodbye kiss this morning" she looked between their shocked faces

"Anything I miss?" She asked them and dumbfounded they could only shake their head as she looked over to see the others arrived "others are here" she told them and went over to give Oliver a hug. She stroked his ego by telling him she missed him. Then joked it was only because she got stuck with Nick all shift.

She went to the bar and by the time she got back to the table Chris, Nick and Andy had joined them. Thankfully they were sitting down the far end from her and Oliver and Chris were sitting on either side keeping her calm. Chris asked if Holly was coming and she couldn't help but feel her face start to burn as she nodded and watched the door open. In walked perfection and it may have been uncool to jump up like a love sick puppy and head over but she couldn't help herself.

She missed the smirks thrown her way as people in the know thought someone had shaken the cool as ice Gail Peck. Others watched curiously wondering what was going on.

"Hey" she smiled and felt her heart flip when she received one of those big beaming smiles in return.

"Hey" Holly returned standing a bit awkward not sure how Gail wanted to handle this. Gail understood her hesitation. She had a choice, welcome Holly as she deserved and let everyone know exactly what was between them or act a coward and hurt the one person who didn't deserve it. Reaching up she cupped Holly's face, hearing her gasp of surprise as she pulled her head down to claim Holly's lips with her own.

It was a soft kiss, nothing like the one they shared this Morning, it was gentle and tender. It was a hello. A promise that she had no intentions of being a cat and a coming out all at once. When she pulled back Holly was watching her with eyes that absolutely shone with happiness and Gail knew she had made the right choice and she would do everything in her power never to hurt this lovely person again.

"Come on, everyone wants to meet and get to know you" she informed her still slightly stunned friend/girlfriend/partner?

She took Holly's hand and led her back towards the group, rolling her eyes as some broke out into spontaneous applause. She looked around the crowded bar for another chair but it seemed like half the city was in here tonight and that left them with a predicament. She bit her lip wondering what to do before she watched Holly take a seat and found herself pulled down onto her lap. Oh!

She wasn't quite sure how to react to that as Holly put her bag down and said hi to Chris and Steve who smirked back. Ok time to act like an adult here, or maybe it was more like a teenager as she relaxed back into Holly and grinned at all the stunned faces

"Everyone this is Holly. Holly everyone" she waved at all her colleagues. She waited for Holly to say a general Hello before asking "Who's round is it?"

Holly could honestly say she was having a good time. Gail's friends and colleagues were great. They had a good time stirring Gail who gave it straight back. She kept a tab on how many drinks Gail was consuming, having warned the blonde if she wanted to play dot to dot she had better be reasonably sober for it. Gail had choked on her drink and sent her a glare but had slowed down considerably.

Now the blonde seemed to be curled up content and half sleepy on her lap while she talked quietly to Oliver. Holly was talking to Traci who had switched seats with Chris.

"Looks like someone needs some sleep" Traci nodded at Gail and Holly laughed.

"Hmmm, sounds like my cue" Holly winked and Tracis smile bloomed before she turned to Gail "Hey ready to go?"

"Is it dot to dot time?" Gail suddenly perked up a bit and Holly had to laugh at Traci's confused look as Gail jumped off her lap and reached for Holly's bag. Holly stood up and took hold of the slightly unsteady blonde.

"Hey you taking off? The Party is just starting!" Chris called out and Holly knew what was coming before Gail said it

"Nope time for a private party, I get to play dot to dot" Gail grinned at Holly groaned as conversation stopped and everyone stared. Gail was more drunk than she had realised.

"You are so going without for that" she told the blonde while taking her bag and calling goodnight before walking off. Gail stood there stunned for a second.

"But you promised" Gail called out hurrying after her.

Everyone sat in silence as they watched them leave before Chris piped up

"Who is she and what has she done with Gail?"

Half an hour later Gail was decidedly more sober thanks to Holly. They had stopped at what was commonly known as the bachelor pad where she lived with Chris and Dov so that Gail could pack an overnight bag. Holly had to fight off a very determined Gail who had wanted to play dot to dot right then. Gail had finally gone to pack a bag with a pout and Holly had headed for the kitchen to make her a strong coffee to sober up a bit. Gail had drunk it with gusto and pulled out two slices of cold pizza from the fridge and after sniffing it wolfed it down. Holly had just watched with some level of bemusement and disgust.

Now as they parked in the private parking lot of Holly's complex Gail was sitting rather stunned in the passenger seat.

"Oh God, I really said it didn't I?" She groaned into her hands and Holly bit her lip to prevent a laugh, even if Gail deserved it.

"Depends what you're talking about" she played dumb and received a glare in return

"I told them I wanted to play dot to dot."

"Well that is pretty ambiguous" Holly attempted and when a delicate eyebrow rose she smirked "But I think you declaring we were having a private party assured they understood the context of the game."

"I'm never going to live this down" Gail muttered "Steve was there!"

"Does this mean you don't want to?" Holly stirred which caused the reaction she was hoping for as Gail lent across the centre console and crashed their mouths together in a hard forceful kiss that started her blood stirring.

"Don't be stupid" Gail growled when she pulled away "come on times wasting" she opened her door and hurried out leaving Holly as stunned as the time Gail kissed her in the interview room. With shaky hands she fumbled for the door latch and stumbled out of the car.

Gail's back hit the bed with a thump and she realised tables had turned. When they entered the apartment she had grabbed Holly and shoved her against the wall. Only because Holly let her she realised but still, it had arousal surging through her as she had kissed The dark haired woman hard, putting all the passion, all the emotion Holly made her feel into the kiss. Gail Peck didn't do emotion, except with Holly Stewart. She trusted her nerd.

Soon kissing hadn't been enough, she wanted more as she tore her mouth away from holly's to kiss her way down her jaw and neck, latching onto her pulse point and sucking hard, arousal flowing through her at the sexy moan Holly produced. Gail even held her up a bit as Holly's knees buckled slightly. Gail had smiled before moving onto the mole and becoming frustrated with Holly's shirt had started fumbling with the buttons.

Holly had become frustrated half way through and slapping her hands aside had simply whisked the shirt off over her head. Gail stared. It wasn't like she hadn't seen half dressed women before, even naked ones in school and academy locker rooms. But no girl had ever held a candle to Holly and she had never been in a situation like this before. In the back of her mind she noticed that there were indeed a few moles she could play dot to dot with, spaced far apart for optimum play time. She had taken a few precious seconds to whip off her own jumper and shirt before stepping back in.

The touch of skin on skin had been like igniting a fire and Gail had an urgent need to touch, kiss, lick, suck and bite everywhere. Not just dot to dot. Holly had pulled her in for an urgent kiss that had ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach and feeling like she was going to explode if Holly didn't just do something! No wait, she was supposed to be doing something. What was it again? Oh yeah dot to dot. Once again breaking the kiss she had honed in on that mole, circling it with her tongue, making Holly gasp and then latched on to suckle it.

All the while her hands had been moving over smooth hot skin, learning the shape and feel of the brunette, feeling the odd blemish and realising they were more moles to play with. Oh yeah she was going to love exploring this body. She pulled away looking for the next mole and saw one, technically it was tiny and may be a freckle, on her upper breast bone. She wasn't sure she could reach that one standing up and decided they needed to get horizontal. Fast.

Looking up into Holly's passion glazed eyes she uttered "Bedroom" and watched the brunette offer a feral grin and gulped. Next thing she knew she was in Holly's arms with her legs wrapped around Holly's waist and Holly's hands on her ass. Wtf? Wow she was strong as another surge of arousal shot through her. Who knew her nerd would be so dominant, it was very appealing. Hungry lips claimed hers again, her mind was wiped clean of all thought and she only just aware that they were moving until her back hit the bed and Holly stood over her like some nerdy Amazon woman.

She gulped when she watched Holly reach behind her and unhook her bra then her mouth went dry when faced with perfection. Ok she was using that word a lot but come on. Holly Stewart was pure perfection.

She reached for her her own bra then stared down in her chest in shock, she was braless, when did that happen.

"Wow, you so have to teach me how to do that" she stated and then groaned as Holly crawled over her and lowered herself on top of her.

"Do what?" Holly husked nibbling at her collar bone.

"Um" she blinked. What were they talking about? Oh right, bra. "Take my bra off without me feeling" she hissed as Holly bit her neck hard then soothed it with her tongue.

Holly smirked "Gail you weren't wearing a bra" she reminded and Gail blinked and thought back to changing in her apartment. Right, no bra and Holy Fuck her brain shut down as Holly took her earlobe in her mouth and nibbled. God they always had been one of her erogenous zones and then Holly rubbed their bodies together while pushing a knee between her legs.

Gail threw her head back as heat and desire roared through her, she was so startled at the force of it. She could only hold onto Holly tight as the feelings swept through her and she was blown away by them. She couldn't believe she could feel like this, she never felt anything like this before, she was overwhelmed. Burying her face in Holly's shoulder she held on tight, concentrating on breathing. Holly froze above her, noticing Gail needed a moment and hoping like hell she wasn't suddenly having a cat moment.

"You ok?" Holly whispered and felt Gail nod. Holly pressed a kiss to the top of her head "you sure?" she asked then squeaked in surprise when she found herself suddenly on the bottom. She looked up at Gail who's eyes were as serious as she had ever seen them but there was no hint of fear in them. "Gail?"

"You make me feel things. Things I've never felt before. Things I didn't know I could feel" Gail whispered earnestly and Holly's worry melted away as she cupped Gail's face tenderly "how can this be, I'm 27 years old Holly. How can I not know this existed?"

"Gail" Holly whispered and lent up to kiss her tenderly.

"We haven't even had sex nerd. We just kissed and lost a few clothes. I think you might just kill me"

"What a way to go" Holly teased and winked at her. Gail laughed, laughed in the middle of having sex. Who would have thought? Never Gail. Suddenly Gail became very serious as she looked at Holly in a mix of fear and awe. Holly's smile slipped as she recognised that the mood had changed again "what is it?" She asked

"Don't ever give up on me, don't let me be a cat" Gail whispered taking Holly's hand in hers and kissing it "I know we haven't known each other long but I don't want to be a Cat with you Holly"

"I wont" Holly managed to croak out around the lump in her throat

"Promise me" Gail said and Holly smiled

"I promise. I don't want you to be a cat either" Holly whispered and brought her in for another kiss. The kiss deepened slowly and both got lost in the feel of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been thinking that Steve and Gail could have been in twilight. Bloody pale. I really am not a fan of that series. I am a fan of Alice though. :-)**

**So hard writing stories with my mums name (Gail)**

**Gail stands up to Elaine. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Gail was frustrated. Really really frustrated. The last two weeks had been some of the best and hardest of her life. Work had been hell. Serious hell, short staffed, some tiring and heart wrenching cases and some awkward moments with Nick and Andy. The good news was Oliver was back at work, Chloe was out of hospital and her and Dov were starting fresh. Sam was awake and talking.

On a personal level she hadn't ever been more happy and frustrated. Who knew Holly would be so old fashioned? She had put a halt on their sensational make out session the night she had played dot to dot. She told Gail that she didn't want to have their first time be while half drunk and upset.

To make it worse every time they had tried to arrange anything since something had happened. Like her brain snap last week when she cut her own hair (not that she regretted it. Holly thought she was sexy). Although they had made out like teenagers in the shower after, Holly had once again called a halt stating Gail had been too traumatised by the day to make any sort of decision.

Since then they had had a triple murder that had kept Holly busy, they'd had a drug bust or two, a spate of burglaries and armed robberies which seemed to be some form of gang turf war. They had finally cracked it today and put the involved members and a couple of the leaders away. They hoped the gangs would decide the 15th division wasn't a place to try and take over.

The reason for her latest frustration was Holly. Well not Holly herself but Holly's dedication to her job and the tests she was running. Gail had wanted to meet her at home, well at Holly's home, for some Chinese take out, a movie, some making out and then some cuddling in bed. Her body flushed at the last thought. She loved cuddling in bed with holly on the couple of occasions she got to do it. Who would have thought she would enjoy being the little spoon? Holly made her feel safe and secure and loved, yeah loved. It should have scared the crap out of her, but it didn't. She had never felt like this with anyone ever before. She remembered Traci all those weeks ago telling her everyone deserved to be happy and she was trying to live by it. Honestly, it scared her more thinking about losing Holly.

She was so caught up thinking about Holly she didn't take any notice of the sudden hush in the room and didn't register the ice trickling down her spine until it was too late.

"Gail?"

Gail blinked back into reality at the sound of her mothers voice and sighed. Spinning slowly in her chair she realised her weeks of hiding out had come to an end. Seeing her mothers barely hidden shock she had a bad feeling about what was to come.

"Hello Superintendent Peck" she nodded. Knowing exactly how to address her mother at work.

"What have you done to your hair?"

"I cut it" came her reply before she could control her mouth and if anything the room went quieter. She noticed the slight narrowing of her mothers eyes and the pinching of lips. She wondered what she could do to make that control snap and let everyone see the real Elaine.

"I wish to speak to you" her mother said and Gail shrugged "in private"

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of my colleagues if it is work related" she told her mother "If its personal ma'am I'm sorry but well that's private"

"Gail" Steve suddenly appeared beside her in a warning but she didn't care. She was tired of this woman making her feel like crap. Of making her timid. Of ruling over her and running her life. She had Holly now. She didn't need this woman now. Even if, god help her, things didn't work out with Holly she knew she had gained a bit of a spine. "Take a hike mummies boy, I got this" she told him quietly but sent him a look letting him know she understood where he was coming from before turning back to their mother who had moved closer. Elaine realised her daughter wasn't going to give in quietly and go to another room.

"The next rotation of detectives is up. I didn't see your application" her mother said quietly hoping prying ears wouldn't hear and Gail shrugged

"I'm not ready. I'm enjoying the beat, working with my friends"

"But that is not within the ambitions of a Peck. Not what is expected of you" Elaine frowned and Gail sighed

"When have I ever done what's expected of me?" Gail was respectfully quiet aware all eyes were still on them "I never said never. Just not yet"

"Where is this rebellion coming from?" Elaine sniffed "I don't like it"

"Guess I found my spine. It's my life mother" Gail informed. "Is that all?"

"It's that woman isn't it, the one I've heard about. I always expected you to rebel Gail, but not now, not when it can effect your career and the Peck name." Elaine snapped angrily and louder than she realised.

Everything went quiet again after some more courageous people had gone back to work. But everyone that worked with Gail and knew about Holly wondered what was going to be made of this? Gail had been different ever since meeting the woman and the last couple of weeks she had been like a protective momma bear. As some unsuspecting rookies had found out.

Everyone was so hooked on the scene no one noticed Holly herself making her way in then freezing at the atmosphere. What was going on? Looking around she noticed Gail sitting in a chair, Steve beside her and she recognised Elaine Peck from the pictures she had seen of the woman. By the atmosphere she knew she had walked in on something.

"I beg your pardon?" She heard Gail growl and Holly was surprised. Gail had told her how she turned into a spineless wimp around her mother and how she hated it. That growl was not spineless and she wondered what brought it on. It seemed like it had even startled Elaine for a second before she regained her composure to a degree but still had no control over her volume. Even though she wasn't overly loud in the deathly quiet room you could hear a pin drop.

"You heard me. Is it because of your rebellion with that woman?" And Holly felt her mouth drop open in shock. One at the audacity to bring up a private conversation in front of a room full of strangers. Two for judging her without meeting her. Three for thinking their relationship was a rebellion. Four for standing over Gail in an attempt to dominate and she felt her own anger start to boil as her protective instinct kicked in. What Gail did next surprised her though as she rocketed to her feet, face red with rage that it made Elaine, Steve and just about everyone in the room take a step back.

"You shut your mouth" Gail hissed furious, she had never been more furious in her life and if it had been anyone but her mother she probably would have wrecked her career by taking a swing. No one spoke about Holly like that. "you will not speak about Holly like that" her mother actually appeared shocked and slightly scared for a moment before gathering herself.

"No. You will not speak to me like that" Elaine insisted. "I am your mother and superior officer"

"And you suck at being both" Gail snapped back "you belittled me as a child, you beat me down emotionally until I shut myself down turned into a robot. Pecks were tough. Pecks were strong. From the moment I fell from a tree when I was six and broke my arm in two places. You told me Pecks don't cry and they don't complain. So it wasn't until I got an infection that you took me to the hospital all so proud I'd been suffering and miserable and never complained. Child welfare would have investigated any other parent. Any other parent would have been horrified at what they had done." Gail spat out.

"Gail" Steve tried to warn again but Gail was on a roll.

"No. Everyone wants to know why i am like i am. Now they can find out why. She started it and i am going to finish it" she glared at her brother before turning back to her mother, her rage urging her on. "You never comforted us, you never read us bed time stories. We couldn't have hobbies and nothing but A's at school would do. After school was chess and language lessons and anything else that would help us in our illustrious career as a cop. Your chosen profession for us. Lucky for you we both happen to like it" Gail was shouting by the end which drew Frank out of his office wondering what the hell was going on and seeing Gail and her mother toe to toe knew it wouldn't be good.

"I have put up with so much crap from you. As a mother and a boss. It stops now. I won't let you poison Holly. She is the best person I have ever met. Bar none. She is worth 1000 of you. She is caring and gentle, comforting and kind and she makes me feel safe and loved. Something you have never done. I don't have to be anyone but who I am with her. No expectations. No pressure. She was there for me when I needed her, right from the word go. She came to check on me when we were all getting shot at, making sure I was safe, comforting me when my friends were injured. Where were you mother? Where were you as a mother. Where were you as a superior officer when some of your finest officers were shot?" Gail took a breath and stared at her stunned mother. Well she had finally done it. Rendered her mother speechless. Who would have thought.

"So you go do whatever you want, write me up, put me on leave. I don't care. But you ever think about going near Holly, talking to her or even breathe her name I swear to God" Gail left the warning open and could see her mother visibly shaking. Ooh this was going to be good.

"Two weeks suspension, effective immediately. And while you're at it sort yourself out and bring yourself up to the standard expected of you" Gail sighed, her mother would never change. Stiff upper lip even after all the dirty laundry they aired "and get that woman out of your system by the time you get back. She won't be accepted in my family"

Holly felt the words hit her like a sledge hammer and although it was painful and she wondered what she had done to deserve it that would have to wait as she went into full protective mode when she realised what Gail was about to do

"Gail" she called and the blonde froze to the spot along with everyone else, wondering how long she had been there. She hurried over, shooting Steve a glance that told him she would deal with him later and placed a hand on Gail's back. She felt her stiffen for a second and then relax into her. Holly smiled internally. She was the only one who could affect gail like that she knew. She sent gail a reassuring smile as she turned towards the last person she ever wanted to see after today.

"Superintendent Peck, I'm Dr Holly Stewart. I can't really say its a pleasure to meet you after all I have heard and before you ask 95% of it wasn't from Gail" so put that in your pipe and smoke it lady.

"Dr?" Elaine frowned confused but Holly ignored it

"I just want to inform you that I heard every word you said and your idea of your daughters relationship with me. I don't know what I did to deserve it but after the way you treat your own family I'm not especially surprised. I will also inform you that I am going to report you to your supervisors for the unprofessional conduct" she watched the woman's eyes boggled and her jaw drop and she squeezed Gail's waist when she choked on a laugh "personally I don't care what you think about me but I can tell you that if you ever treat Gail again as you have been in the past you will feel the wrath of the Stewart family. A family she is most welcome in if she isn't good enough for the Peck family."

She paused as both Peck women sucked in a wild breath at that, for different reasons. Ok so that was a little fast but at least Gail and everyone knew she was serious now.

"Perhaps you can ask James Stewart the next time you attend one of his functions." She named dropped her Great uncle who was a high court judge "though he is quite fond of me and I'm sure he won't be too happy that you consider me unworthy of being a Peck"

She turned to Gail and basically dismissed the other woman as she smiled "so you're on vacation, I have a bunch of leave owing that I can take. Feel up to a holiday somewhere with a few games of dot to dot thrown in?"

"Just a few?" Gail managed to get out around her stunned surprise as Holly started to lead her out by the hand. She would tidy up her paperwork but her mother had said effective immediately. She was doing as she was told for once. Let everybody else deal with the mess.

"A day" Holly beamed making her knees go weak. They ignored the stunned people who watched them leave. No one dared to call out to stop them. Not Steve or Frank. Not even Elaine herself. It wasn't often she was made to feel worthless but the brunette had done it. Holly was a doctor. And a Stewart. None of her spies had mentioned that. Something she would have their hides for. She thought she was just a morgue worker!

Once out of the room and away from the atmosphere Gail felt decidedly better. Despite everything that had taken place, that people knew her dirty laundry, that she had acted highly unprofessional and had just been placed on leave she felt lighter.

"Hey, did you just propose to me?" Gail teased Holly "am I a Stewart now?"

"All in good time Gail. All in good time" Holly's laugh echoed as the door to the elevators they just stepped into shut behind them.

"Superintendent Peck. My office please" Frank called out shaking the other woman out of her stunned silence as he headed inside and putting his phone on speaker made the call he had been wanting to make a long time. It was answered just as the Super stormed in his office in and attempt to bluster. "Inspector Peck I request you attend my office immediately and bring the appropriate personnel. I'm reporting your wife for unprofessional conduct. I believe one will also be coming from our Forensic pathologist Dr Holly Stewart. She happens to be the niece of several high ranking officials in this city. Oh and your daughters girlfriend"

"I'll be right there" the inspector sighed wondering what the hell was going on.

Holly watched Gail disappear into the bathroom and sighed. She knew this afternoon would catch up with Gail, that she would realise what had happened. Gail had stood up for her and basically told her mother to take a hike in the same breath. No matter how your parents treated you you still loved them. They were your parents. She knew it had to be hard. Holly was lucky her parents were loving and warm and accepted her 100%. Her whole family did. They were unbelievably proud of her.

She had told them about Gail of course but warned them off when they wanted to meet. They understood. Things were new and Gail was skittish. They would meet in good time with plenty of warning. Also step by step. Gail didn't need to be overwhelmed by the huge Stewart clan at once.

Then there was her friends who had been bugging to meet Gail for weeks, before anything had happened, knowing how Holly had felt about the blonde. Of course she could have killed them for the set up. They hadn't given her an out for that. She had noticed Gail's jealousy that night, the only good thing to come out of it. Maybe she could organise drinks with her friends one night in the future. Tomorrow she would organise taking her leave and maybe taking Gail either to the family cabin up North near North Bay or take her to the warm and get to see her in a bikini in One of the US southern states. Florida or maybe North Carolina. She loved BBQ. Although they would have to be careful not to burn that beautiful porcelain skin.

As she prepared the ingredients for their home made pizza she realised that she had got lost in her thoughts and Gail had been in the shower for a long time. Damn. Placing the items she held aside she made her way to the bathroom wondering what Gail had done this time. At least she couldn't attack her hair again, unless it was with a razor. She knocked on the door and called out "Gail?"

She waited for a reply and when none was forthcoming she opened the door and entered. The room was full of steam and the water appeared to be on full. Well at least it wasn't a cold shower. She heard a whimper and sighed. Was Gail crying? "Babe are you ok"

"No" came a tiny voice behind the glass and Holly's heart broke. Damn.

"Is their anything you need?" She asked softly and waited out a long pause before the glass door opened and there stood Gail in all her magnificent naked glory. Oh Lord. Her body was slender and Toned. She had seen Gail naked to the waist before and those pink tipped breasts were an absolute delight. The rest of her was just as wonderful and she still had no idea what Gail's natural hair colour was. Undoubtedly dark like her eyebrows as she hadn't dyed those. Holly's whole body flushed with heat and arousal and she wanted something that she really shouldn't take at this moment. Gail was way too vulnerable.

"I need you" Gail whispered brokenly and Holly groaned

"Gail"

"Please Hol, I just want you to hold me" Gail's eyes begged her silently and holly was a sucker for her when she begged. It crushed her to see her usual stoic Gail so upset.

It didn't occur to her until after she had stripped and entered the shower with Gail that she should have just helped the blonde out of the shower, get dressed then cuddle while waiting for dinner. Oh who was she kidding, she wanted to get in the shower with Gail, had fantasised about it and how it would feel to be slippery wet naked skin to slippery wet naked skin. It felt fantastic, better than any fantasy as she stepped close and pulled Gail in for a tight hug. Gail held on for grim life, her face buried in Her neck, her arms tight around her neck and pulling her tighter like she had those weeks ago at the hospital.

Holly slipped her arms around Gail's waist and held her firmly but gently all the time telling her she was right there and going nowhere. Gail didn't cry, not really, her breathing was deep and holly could feel her shaking but it was more in the effort to control herself than actually crying. Holly figured she had done most of that before she entered the shower.

Soon though she could feel Gail coming around, the shaking had stopped and the breathing had evened out. She felt a delicate kiss to her freckle and smiled even as she fought her bodies reaction. Gail was obsessed.

"No dot to dot today" she stated even as she slid her hands up to cup Gail's beautiful face and tipped it back to place a gentle kiss on pouting lips.

"You're so old fashioned" Gail murmured against her lips "so gentle-womanly it's frustrating" Gail tried to deepen the contact but Holly wouldn't allow it. "Holly" Gail complained and holly smiled

"I'm going to take some time off with you, the bosses have been telling me use it or lose it for nearly a year now." She kissed Gail again letting her draw it out a little but refusing to deepen it "two weeks, just the two of us. Lots of opportunities to play dot to dot"

Gail stared up at her and she could practically hear that big brain working up a smart ass comment

"Sounds very honeymoonish." The blonde grinned "you really want me in the family huh"

"Ha. I have to propose before you get the honeymoon" Holly teased back with a wink

"Who says you get to propose. Maybe I will" Gail rose a challenging brow and Holly merely laughed

"Oh ready for a Stewart grand wedding are we? You know my dad is the middle of 5. My mother who is a Carter" she paused when she saw Gail's widen "Yes those Carters, is the second of 4. All my Grandparents are alive and are the eldest. Their siblings are alive. We are all pretty close and have big Stewart/Carter bashes twice a year. Christmas and 4th July as many of the clan live in USA."

"Oh my fucking god" Gail breathed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to overwhelm you. You won't have to meet them all at once I promise" Holly suddenly became tense wondering if she had scared Gail off. If she could only control her babble mouth.

"If I'm not good enough to be a Peck how the hell can I live up to your families standards?" Gail asked and Holly smiled sadly for everything that Elaine Peck had put this wonderful woman through.

"Because my family has no standards babe. Yes there are a lot of Lawyers, doctors, politicians in my family. But there is also a mechanic, baker and my cousin works as a deckhand on crab boat in the Bearing sea. As long as we are happy they don't care" Holly told her softly "my family is dying to meet you, they like that you are a cop"

"And you're happy with me?" Gail was stunned she could make anyone happy

"Very" Holly told her softly and Gail felt herself melt a bit

"Oh" she smiled before remembering another piece of the conversation "Wait, You told your family about me?" Gail asked disbelieving.

"Yes"

"Everything" Gail narrowed her eyes

"Pretty much" Holly admitted sheepishly "I um haven't told them about a girl since college" then waited patiently as Gail absorbed this, relaxing slightly as Gail smirked.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"More like hopeful and kinda..." She paused biting her lip realising what she was going to say.

"Kinda what?" Gail stepped in closer until they were chest to chest and nose to nose

"Kinda hooked on you" Holly admitted shyly and Gail smiled

"I'm kinda hooked on you too lunchbox" she admitted knowing by calling her lunchbox Holly would know how long for and smiled when Holly breathed

"Thank God".

"Holly"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me"

"My pleasure" the brunette smiled and pressed her mouth to Gail's.

**I know I know. But don't kill me. Next chapter going to be pure smut**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it appears people like Gail sticking up for herself. I know some want me to explore what happened to Elaine but this was supposed to be a quick 3 shot. Guess it going to be no shot now. **

**For J. I love you. **

**Inspired by an awesome pic I have of Aliyah O'Brien (holly)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

It took two days for Holly to organise time off to get away up North. Although Gail liked the idea of going south she decreed she would rather go when she wouldn't turn into a lobster and teased Holly maybe for their honeymoon. Holly had informed her it was a date.

As for her mother, well she had been suspended pending further investigation. Apparently Gail had started a chain reaction of complaints. Elaine had Tried her usual bluster and threats but is was hard when the people she was trying to bluff were higher ranked than her.

Gail's father had called her and told her that they had decided her two week suspension should stand due to her unprofessional conduct. She told her father she didn't really care as it was a small price to pay for finally standing up to her mother. She then told him the only one they was punishing were her colleagues who had to work short staffed.

Holly had given them a statement about what she had seen. She had been reluctant at first, not wanting to get Gail into further trouble but Gail had encouraged her to in the end. She couldn't back out now that they had given all those extra people the courage to come forward. So reluctantly holly had, Gail was proud of her for doing it too.

She brought her thoughts back to the present and sighed. She was in the most luxurious shower she had ever seen, with twin heads, temperature control and a high pressure. She had been luxuriating in it for some minutes now hoping secretly that Holly would join her. Appears Gail was going to luxuriate on her own.

So she knew when she first saw Holly's apartment that her girlfriend had money. More money than her at any rate. Well at least until she inherited half the Peck estate. Two days ago she found out exactly how rich Holly's family was, and it wasn't until she had sighted the sprawling two story log and stone cabin that she realised exactly how much money. She had stared at it slack jawed even as Holly tried to assure her that the whole family owned it. Gail wasn't very assured.

She almost expected to see animal heads and furs hanging along with expensive distasteful and uncomfortable furniture inside. She should have known better by the outside which was tasteful although large. Practical. Some smart men had designed that and placed it in a perfect spot on top of a hill with beautiful views over the surrounding countryside.

Inside had been surprising. So warm and comfortable. Very country. Slate floors with big rich rugs, some hardwood floors and the bedrooms had thick warm carpets. Open beamed ceilings, deep rich earth colours of browns and deeper reds and lightened with splashes of cream.

Holly's room and ensuite were done in similar colours with some splashes of red in the bedroom and blue in the en suite. Gail could live here full time. She could barely believe this was a holiday house used twice a year and on the occasional weekend. She should apply to the department up here just so she and holly could live in this house.

Finally giving up on Holly joining her she turned off the shower and pushing open the door stepped out. Grabbing a large fluffy towel she wiped herself down then wrapped it around herself. Guess she was just going to have to find Holly and drag her to bed. She was tired of waiting. They had stopped for dinner on they way up so she was well fuelled and ready to go. She wanted to make love to her girlfriend and she wanted it yesterday, last week, the moment they met.

Opening the ensuite door she exited determinedly hell bent on finding Holly and froze in shock and awe upon the sight in front of her. The room was at half light, the bedding was pulled back and her beautiful Holly lay on the red satin sheet in a black satin and lace negligee and not much else. Probably a thong a tiny voice Reasoned but other than that there was not much else that was working up top. Not when all her blood had flooded south and arousal flooded her. She swallowed hard. The black accentuated Holly's tanned skin and contrasted with the red sheets. It was pure seduction.

"It's about time" Holly smirked noticing Gail's stunned state, her little surprise had worked "I thought you had drowned"

"Huh?" Gail was still stuck staring and holly had to laugh in pure pleasure

"Babe lose the towel and come here" Holly informed and Gail blinked out of her stupor. Well she was no longer disappointed that Holly hadn't come into the shower.

"Fuck you're sexy!" She breathed and she came forward undoing her towel at the same time. This time it was Holly who swallowed hard as Gail climbed naked on top of her. God damn.

"You like your present then?" Holly groaned as Gail settled on top of her and honed in on that mole.

"I love my present" Gail gave the mole she loved one last kiss before making her way up Holly's throat and chin until she kissed Holly deeply in gratitude. "I'm almost too scared to unwrap it, it's so sacred"

"You better fucking unwrap it" Holly growled and Gail squeaked as she rolled them over

"Finally, I've been waiting forever" Gail sighed "do you know how frustrating its been."

"And you complain that I talk too much" Holly sighed before leaning down and capturing her soon to be lovers mouth In a deep kiss that made her toes curl not to mention other parts of her body stand up and take notice. Gail groaned and clung to Holly as she was once again buffeted by feelings that overwhelmed her.

She had never felt anything like what she felt when she was with Holly, just lying here trading deep loving kisses with the brunette she felt more than she ever had with any guys. All the guys combined. Even during climax, which just goes to show how bad it was.

Gail gasped and her mind went blank when Holly thrust her tongue deep inside her mouth and a leg between her own, a toned thigh pressing against her clit. Holy fuck! What the fuck was that! She grasped hard at Holly's buttocks and arched up into her and her body shuddered hard.

Opening her mouth for the kiss she fought Holly for dominance as their tongues tangled. They continued to kiss deeply, giving and taking. Holly was driving her crazy by pressing her thigh into her and fuck if she didn't want more. Holly's hand. Holly's mouth. Just Holly. She was so turned on, more turned on than she thought possible, ever dreamed of. But she needed more. Tearing her mouth from Holly's she threw her head back and begged

"Holly please!"

"Please what?" Holly husked while kissing down her throat

"Get naked, touch me, fuck me" she pleaded

"Which one first?" Holly murmured distractedly as she made her way over pale skin and down until she had taken a pink tip gently between her lips.

"Fuck" Gail cried, eyes wide as the simple kiss shot electric pulses straight to her core

"Your wish is my command!" Holly smirked

"What! No... I oh my god!" Gail cried as Holly opened her mouth and suckled hard, sometimes flicking with tongue or nibbling with her teeth. The next few minutes were filled with Gail's cussing as Holly went from one breast to another while she could only hold her head close or scratch up and down her back. Her legs were restless and her hips arched trying to seek friction for her aching centre against hollys thighs.

Gail growled when Holly started kissing her way back up to her chest to her lips. Not that she didn't love kissing holly but...hang on where was that hand going? Gail's stomach hollowed as Holly's hand slid across it and made its way further south. The pressure of Holly's body on hers lifted and Gail didn't mind as the hand made its way further south. She held her breath as the hand continued over a smooth mound and down.

Gail was overwhelmed by sensation. She didn't know whether to push holly away, pull her closer, laugh or cry. Her poor mind and body, so long denied emotions didn't know how to handle the sudden extreme sensation as a well skilled finger speared through her folds and honed in on her clit

"It's ok babe" Holly whispered "I got you, relax and enjoy". Gail couldn't believe it, even in the height of sex Holly knew her so well as her eyes shot open to find Holly's face above her, beautiful caramel eyes watching her tenderly. Her rock, her anchor was here and with her Gail felt safe. Gail let go of the tenuous control she was holding over her body and gave it over to holly, feeling herself relax and her pleasure heighten tenfold.

A rush of arousal hit her and with it a gush of wetness like she had never experienced before. It caused Holly to groan.

"You're so wet babe"

"Only for you" Gail whispered and cupping Holly's face pulled her down into a deep kiss that had Holly's hand faltering between her thighs. Gail pulled back and smirked despite a distinct lack of breath "not a multi tasker huh"

One delicate eyebrow arched at the taunt and Gail knew she was in trouble when she felt a second finger join the first and before Gail could blink they pushed inside

"Oh my God". She cried

"Nope just me" Holly grinned and before Gail could make any kind of comeback had bent her head to take a pink tipped white globe deep in her mouth again. Gail's pleasure skyrocketed and she arched up hard into Holly who was braced above her, pulling her fingers in deeper.

"Holly!" She cried, surprised at how close she was to climaxing as her head tossed on the pillow and she gripped the sheets in a death grip in fear of hurting holly. Her hips started to move in time with Holly's thrusts inside her, thanking god for long fingers. When said fingers curled she started to become vocal in her pleasure, glad they were alone in the huge house.

Her vocalisations caught Holly's interests though and she looked up and the sight of rapture on Gail's face brought a gush of arousal between her own legs. She knew Gail was close and although she didn't really want her lover to come so soon she knew Gail had been waiting all her life to experience a mind blowing orgasm. Holly was beyond proud and humbled that she was the one to give it to Gail.

She increased the speed of her thrusts as well as the force knowing Gail could handle it and actually needed it as she continued to kiss her way south, mouth dry at the thought of tasting Gail for the first time. Her heart raced in anticipation causing the blood to pound in her ears as her mouth went dry and she had to lick her lips.

She could smell the scent of Gail's arousal and it was the most amazing fragrance on earth. She wanted to bottle it. She knew as soon as her tongue touched Gail's clit it would be over so she diverted, licking the spreading juices off the blondes thighs and humbling at the taste. Yup, she could bottle that too. Finer than the finest wine.

She smirked as desperate hands made their way to her head and tried to guide her where Gail needed her. The sounds Gail was making only seemed to increase, in frequency and volume as holly kissed her way over and paused just millimetres from Gail's sex. Blue eyes shot open and looked down at her and Holly pressed the flat of her tongue against Gail's clit and swiped hard.

Gail screamed, a high pitch girlie scream while her body bowed so high she nearly threw holly off as her body seemed to convulse in pleasure. Holly felt Gail's internal walls clench so tight around her finger it was nearly painful however she didn't care as she scrambled back up the bed and pulled Gail tight to her with her free arm and their legs entangled.

Gail held tight to her, little aftershocks rushing through her system and making her body twitch. Holly had to smile when she felt Gail's inner muscle spasm around her fingers. Nope Gail wasn't finished yet. Holly liked that idea a lot and waited for Gail to open her eyes. Finally pale lids twitched and lashes fluttered before ice blue eyes stared up at her.

"Hey" she smiled and Gail took a shuddering breath

"Ugh!" Was all she managed causing holly to laugh

"I'll take that as a compliment" she chuckled "that good huh"

"The best" Gail managed to croak around a sore dry throat and realised she must have been calling out quiet loud and frequently to be so hoarse.

"Oh no sweetheart" Holly smirked "that was just the appetiser, the best is yet to come" she warned and Gail's eyes shot wide as pleasure streaked through her as Gail carefully slid her fingers out before pushing deep again. Just like that the lethargy was gone and she pulled holly in for another shattering ride.

* * *

Gail's back hit the shower wall and she gasped at the coldness of the tile. Holly was a sex machine. An aggressive sex machine, very much dominant in bed with an insatiable appetite. Gail loved it. It meant more orgasms for her. Wonderful earth shattering orgasms. The last four days had consisted of nothing but orgasms.

Ok so not exactly true, they had managed to venture outside the house several times during the day and even went to town yesterday for more supplies. But the evenings, holy cow the evenings were wonderful, whether in bed, on the couch, in the kitchen, in the hot tub, in front of the fire or like right now in the shower.

She gasped at a particularly hard thrust from Holly and she pulled the woman tighter, wrapped her legs harder around a trim waist. Head thrown back she gasped for air as Holly kept a strong and steady pace between her thighs, the dildo of the strap on pushing deep inside. Yup, dildo.

Holly had sent her in the shower and told her she had a surprise for her. Considering how much she loved Holly's surprises she had gone eagerly. When Holly stepped in all confidant and wearing the strap on Gail had been a little unsure. Holly had been kind and reassuring and promised to stop if she didn't like it. Now Gail was wondering what she had been complaining about. Holly could take her with a cock any time.

Gail felt Holly's movements become faster and less controlled. She knew from experience this meant that Holly was about to come. The thought of it had her own pleasure skyrocketing. Holly in the middle of climax was a sight to see indeed.

She lowered her head and pressed her forehead to Holly's, opening her eyes to meet ones almost totally black with desire.

"Hol" she gasped at the intensity in the look and her whole body shook. She was just seconds from climax. Her body humming in anticipation. Holly smiled.

"Come for me baby. I'm right there with you" she told the blonde and Gail could no longer hold on. She screamed Holly's name to the room her body going taught and bowing into the brunettes. Holly grunted and went still herself, her own body shaking with her release. "Fuck" she swore before they crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Long minutes later Gail came too enough to pull off of Holly, wincing slightly at her abused muscles. Not that she really cared. It was a delicious soreness. She felt well loved.

"You sure keep the surprises coming" Gail groaned and Holly smirked.

"Wouldn't want things to get staid"

"Ha" Gail snorted and tried to stand on wobbly legs "our sex life is anything but staid"

"Where you going?" Holly grumbled from her position leant up against the wall.

"I need food for some energy. You wore me out" Gail grinned while quickly washing herself down, rolling her eyes when she noticed Holly's gaze hungrily following where her hand was washing "god you're a sex fiend." She threw the cloth in Holly's face and exited the shower. "Clean yourself up and meet me downstairs for some brunch"

"Clothing optional?" Holly asked and Gail rolled her eyes

"Come clothed Hol, I'm gonna need a break after that."

Holly's smile fled at that and she looked worried. Had it been too much? Gail winked at her and she felt her worry evaporate.

"It was very sexy Hol. I loved it don't worry" she assured and Holly beamed while Gail dried herself off. "Don't be too long or I will eat all the bacon and eggs I plan to cook."

Hurrying out into the bedroom she pilfered one of Holly's shirts and hoodies with some track pants and went to check her phone. She had a missed call from Traci. She rolled her eyes. She was obviously after goss.

She called her friend back on the way down the stairs, yawning widely due to lack of sleep and strenuous exercise. Traci must have been sitting on the phone as she answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Why make that sound like a question when you called me?" Gail snorted

"Ooooh did I call at a bad time"

"No comment" Gail smiled making her way into the kitchen and heading for the fridge, sticking her head inside to find the food she wanted and pulling it out to place on the kitchen bench.

"Ahhhhhh" she could hear the smirk in Tracy's voice. "Hope it didn't ring at the wrong time"

"Didn't hear it. We were in the shower" Gail laughed as there was a Stunned silence on the other end

"Wow"

"You can say that again. Trust me Trace, I ain't ever going back to men"

"Rings your bells does she?"

"And more" Gail sighed "I have never experienced anything like it, she is incredible and insatiable but I love it" she heard a noise behind her and thinking it was Holly turned to give her a wink only to come up short at seeing two strangers smiling at her with knowing grins. One look at the woman and she realised who they were and felt her face flush with embarrassment "um..."

"Gail you ok"

"I gotta go Traci" she croaked

"Holly insatiable again?"

"No, I think I just made an ass of myself in front of her parents"

"What!"

"Gotta go. Later" and she hung up. She could only stare mortified at having being caught discussing her sex life with holly by her parents.

"Well what have we here? I must say I never believed in pixies until now" said Holly's father. A tall man, over six feet by several inches with greying dark hair, hazel eyes that twinkled in merriment and a warm smile. He looked very fit and sporty, probably where Holly got it from.

"Don't tease Cameron" Holly's mum reprimanded. She looked exactly like holly would look in about 20 years. Still stunning. Just with a few more lines and some streaks of grey.

"Well you can't blame me. She looks like a pixie. You don't mind if I call you pixie do you?" Holly's dad stated and Gail could only continue to stare in mortification and turn redder still

"Cameron shut it you're embarrassing the girl"

"No I think that was her being caught discussing their sex life" Cameron chuckled

Gail groaned and covered her face with her hands. Oh my god just shoot me now, let the ground open up and swallow me Gail pleaded.

"For gods sake Cameron. Now look what you've done?" Gail heard Holly's mother approach and an arm come around her "I'm so sorry dear. My husband has a big mouth and loves to stir. You'll have to get used to it I'm afraid. Put him and holly together and they're like 2 peas in a pod"

Oh lord she didn't need to hear that as she raised her head determinedly to try and deal with the situation like an adult, maybe give Cameron a taste of her Peck side, when Holly called out coming down the stairs

"Hey I thought you were cooking some bacon to build some stamina. I can't smell anything. You better hurry up, you've stolen my clothes and I want them back for what I have planned"

On second thought burying ones face in her hands seemed like a good idea right now.

"Gail?" Holly called again coming around the corner and coming to a screeching halt on finding her parents with her lover in the kitchen. Oh no "mum and dad?" She hurried forward to where her mother was rubbing Gail's back "what have you done to Gail?"

"I resent that. We did nothing. She is embarrassed that we caught her talking to her friend about your sex life" her dad blustered

"What?" Holly blinked confused

"Traci" Gail grumbled into her hands.

"Ah" holly smirked " digging was she?"

"I didn't say much, I didn't know your parents were there" Gail whined and Cameron snorted

"Too busy telling her how insatiable you are" he teased his daughter which caused Gail's head to snap up when Holly laughed. The laughter turned into a snort as she tried to hold it in when Gail glared.

"I warned you" Holly's mum sighed "you best call me Laura dear. Something tells me we are going to have to stick together around these two"

They watched as their respective partner/husband started to banter back and forth quietly in between fits of laughter and Gail just knew the joke was on her. She really didn't mind, her family would never tease like this and it was a real experience. She just wished their first introduction had been slightly less personal. Gail sighed, nothing she old do but roll with the punches.

"Well Laura I was about to make brunch. Would you like to help?" Gail turned back to the task at hand and Laura smiled

"I'd love to but I burn toast" she admitted sheepishly which brought out a smile on the young blondes face as she pointed at the coffee machine she hated

"What about that?"

"That I have mastered" Laura grinned and headed for it "what's your poison?"

"I'm a simple person. A really good flat white and I'm happy" Gail smiled as she turned on the pan to heat and prepared the bacon by trimming it "I hope you like your eggs sunny side up, I don't cook them any other way"

"Gail sweetheart as long as I don't have to cook I don't care" Laura laughed and Gail nodded. Yeah she could see herself getting along with Holly's mum. She'd need the allie against the terrible two who were still laughing at the dining table they had gone to sit at. Not exactly the morning or day she had planned and despite the teasing she really couldn't complain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. It has been awesome.**

Breakfast turned out well considering Gail wasn't expecting to cook for four. She found some sausages to have with it and cooked a pile of toast to go with the bacon and eggs. Cameron and Laura had seemed a little surprised by how much she had stacked on her plate. Holly assured them she ate like it regularly and despite her poor diet had an extremely good metabolism. Cameron opened his mouth to make a smart comment but a look from his wife had him closing it again. Gail proved that she was quite snarky and witty when she got over her embarrassment. She and Laura made a phenomenal team that kept their other halves guessing.

It wasn't until after the dishes were done that Holly asked the question

"So what are you guys doing up here anyway? Last I checked you weren't planning to go anywhere" she asked as they relaxed in the informal lounge, settling into the large comfortable couches. Despite some embarrassment from Gail, Holly pulled her back into her embrace. Gail flicked a quick look at Holly's parents and seeing them sitting practically the same way relaxed back into Holly. Gail looked down at Holly's hands around her waist and gently lay her own over the top and missed the approving nod her parents gave Holly.

Finally it was Laura who sighed

"Darling you know word always travels the circuit in Toronto and it didn't take long for us to hear what happened last week" Laura smiled apologetically at Gail "I'm sorry dear but your mother declaring Holly wasn't good enough to be a Peck angered a lot of people"

"Not least me" Gail nodded then grinned "Which is fine considering I'm gonna be a Stewart" she teased her lover

"You gotta ask first and I gotta say yes" Holly gave her a squeeze and kissed her temple. Cameron and Laura shared puzzled looks at that. What did that mean? Holly noticed and grinned "private joke"

"Yes well..." Laura smiled still a little perplexed "anyway as I said the family were angry but were told to let you two deal with it"

"Yet your mother couldn't keep to her own advice" Cameron sighed

"I was just going to talk to her" Laura was affronted and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"So I figured I would get her away for a few days. I didn't know you were up here" he informed his daughter

"I knew if I told the family where we were heading there would be a hoard of Stewart and Carters following us" Holly rolled her eyes. Then catching the look on her mothers face froze "oh God you didnt"

"What?" Gail asked looking up at Holly

"You've rung them!" Holly accused and Gail wasn't slow. Holly's parents had told the family where they were.

"You weren't at home and weren't answering your phone" her mother insisted

"I sent messages" Holly stated slightly aggravated "I told you we were fine and just needed time to ourselves" she sighed "who's coming?"

"No one. I told them not to" Laura assured nervously

"Mother!"

"I don't know. You know they never listen to me." Laura eventually admitted and Holly groaned. They were killing her. They really were. Poor Gail. She was going to be overwhelmed.

"When did you tell them?"

"Last night after we arrived" Cameron jumped in to take some heat off his wife and Gail was horrified. OMG she had sex while Holly's parents were in the house. Loud sex. She could feel her face going red when she thought about all the times Holly had made her scream. Including this morning in the shower. Oh god, just when she was getting over her earlier embarrassment.

"You better hope they listen to you" Holly growled "we just wanted some time away to ourselves for a while. Some privacy and normalcy. If they all rock up and scare Gail with their friendly over exuberance there will be hell to pay"

"Hey" Gail tilted her head back and Holly looked down "I will be fine ok. Not going anywhere"

"You say that now" Holly rolled her eyes "you haven't met them yet"

"Hello. You've met my mother. I stuck that out for 27 years" Gail snarked and Holly smirked "After her I don't think anything can scare me"

"So I only have to last 28 and I have broken the record." Holly teased and One of Gail's eyebrows rose shaply

"Just 28 years?" She asked "you know if you want to break the record you have to be around 27 years longer than Steve. Annoying as he is I love my brother. I plan to keep him around at least"

"I'll have to check my calendar and see what I have planned after my retirement". Holly quipped and Gail couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her lovers head down for a tender kiss

"Awwww. Isn't that cute?" Cameron sighed dramatically and Gail startled. She had forgotten they were there. Damn what Holly did to her. She forgot everything when She was in her zone with the brunette. She turned to glare at Cameron who was grinning like a loon.

"Argh family! Who needs them" Holly groaned and started to shove Gail to make the blonde stand up. Gail gave her a questioning look "come on we are going out. Be damned if I'm just gonna sit here and wait for them to get up here and examine you like a bug under a microscope"

"Thought that was more your thing" Gail smirked then realising how that could sound added "you know with your work"

"I don't examine bugs" holly frowned and Gail smirked "I'm a pathologist, not an athropologist"

"Fine miss lunchbox" Gail rolled her eyes "Whatever you say"

"Where do you plan to go?" Laura asked watching the byplay with a smile. Gail challenged her daughter. She loved it.

"Out" Holly muttered and when she received a pointed look added "anywhere, everywhere and won't be back until late"

"Are we allowed to come or are we banned?" Cameron chuckled and Holly sighed as she stood and helped Gail to her feet.

"You can come but on your best behaviour. And no more damn phone calls" she pointedly stated as she led Gail back up stairs to get ready to go out. "Ten minutes"

Cameron and Laura watched them go with different levels of amusement before turning to each other

"You're evil" Cameron chuckled and Laura grinned

"I owe her from her teens" Laura smiled and got up to go get ready for their day out. "I like Gail"

"Feisty" Cameron laughed as he headed after her "once she got over her embarrassment. She's a good suit for Holly"

"Darling you need to get glasses. That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard. They're so in love it radiates, they just don't know it yet"

* * *

You'd think with people so well off they would have a fancy car, like a Beemer or a Mercedes. Instead they toured the area in a large 4 door truck. Laura admitted to having a Beemer SVU at home and this was Cameron's vehicle of choice being in construction. Laura, Gail found out, was a doctor, a cardiologist. She did a lot of consultancy work. Well if she ever had a problem with her ticker she knew she was safe.

They hit up a museum first. Gail grumbled but at least it was some sort of military museum and held some sort of interest. She would never admit it was kinda cool though and made Holly take her to Burger World as penance for lunch. Holly rolled her eyes

"See I told you her diet was awful"

"I'm sure she will work it off later" Cameron grinned then feined innocence when three women glared at him "what? I meant a hike or something? Gutter minds" he told them as he pushed his way inside, his senses immediately assaulted. "Oh yeah, good choice Gail"

"Thank you kind sir, at least someone appreciates my choice in food"

"Hey I never said I didn't like it. Just that I had to increase my exercise from now on" Holly assured and Gail decided if you can't beat them, join them

"I thought we already had" and winked leaving a gobsmacked Holly behind as she headed after her father. Laura laughed at the Guppie impersonation her daughter was doing and pat her on the back.

"She got you there dear. I like her. You better keep her around"

Holly shook herself out of her stupor and grinned "oh I plan to" she stated and started heading for the table her lover and father sat at.

Gail sat with Holly's dad while Holly and her mother went to buy lunch. Gail had ordered one of the biggest burgers she could find. Plus fries and onion rings. Holly had merely rolled her eyes when her father had ordered the same thing. She could see an eating competition coming on. Gail would win for sure. Her dad talked the talk but he couldn't walk the walk.

Gail smiled when Holly looked Back at her while talking with her mother. She couldn't help it, Holly just had that effect on her. She felt dopey around her. Lighter. Not afraid to open up. Cameron watched them smiling at each other across the room and was delighted. He had never seen Holly like this, not even as a teenager. That same thought also had him worried.

"Gail I like you a lot and my daughter is clearly smitten" he started out and Gail turned to look at him and wondered where this was leading too

"Um thanks I guess"

"She hasn't talked to us about any girl since college. She would mention a few dates but never a girl. Not until a few weeks ago. Not until Officer Peck" he informed and Gail didn't know what to say, could only swallow the lump in her throat as Holly's dad continued "she denied it black and blue but we all knew she was hooked from the start"

"Me too" Gail croaked trying to assure him

"No. I don't Think you understand. My daughter the workaholic, who hasn't mentioned a woman in 14 years suddenly became a singing parrot when it came to you" He informed and Gail blinked. Oh. Ooooh. She looked over at Holly who was still waiting in line but now she was watching them worriedly. Gail sent her a smile and a wink, she would have to tease Holly about it later.

"Sir, please stop. I get what you're saying and if this is leading to the part where you will kill me and hide my body if I ever hurt your daughter then rest assured" Gail turned to him and looked him in the eye. "if I ever hurt Holly I'll dig my own grave and you can have fun burying me alive. Oh and before we get onto the thing about me only dating guys I can tell you it has nothing to do with anything. No one has ever understood me as much as Holly, taken my snipes on the chin or thrown them back at me. No one has made me laugh or enjoy life as much, protected me or cared about me or simply just wanted to be with me. I've never just wanted to pick up the phone to hear someone's voice before or just been content to be in their presence. What I feel about Holly just is. She is Holly and I am Gail and never in my life has anything felt so right. Where this is leading I don't know but I'm kinda hanging out to find out." she finished and took a deep breath wondering if any of that made sense or not.

Cameron probably should have been confused but he wasn't. Instead he grinned

"No emergency situation to get out of the tree?" He asked and Gail groaned

"She told you that"

"She was explaining how you didn't seem to care she was a lesbian and how it came about" Cameron chuckled and Gail grinned

"No sir. I'm quite happy up the tree because Holly is up there with me. She's always by my side, even when she isnt"

"Then there isn't much else to say except welcome to the family Gail" he slapped her on the same time Holly and Laura returned with their meals

"Hey, is everything ok?" holly asked looking at Gail's gobsmacked appearance worriedly. Gail managed to get over her stupor and smiled at her girlfriend

"Everything is fine" and to prove it leant in for a quick kiss "actually everything is pretty much perfect" then leaving Holly to wonder what the hell was going on she turned to their meals "you remembered no tomato right cause I forgot to bring my epipen"

"What?" Holly blinked and returned to the conversation "oh right yeah this one and you should be more careful and remember to bring it"

"Yes mum" Gail teased

"Hey I may be older but it's only 7 years, don't push it" Holly shuddered "and don't compare me to Elaine"

Gail choked on her burger, eyes wide, banging on her chest until she got herself under control while the others watched on with equal parts concern and amusement

"Oh god I didn't." Gail finally sputtered "you are a billion times better than that woman."

"Just as well" Holly leant in for another quick kiss "now eat your burger"

"Yes dear" Gail smiled and took another large bite. Holly rolled her eyes, no etiquette at all when it came to food.

"Don't they just remind you of us when we were young?" Cameron sighed dramatically which earned him a chip in the face from Holly and his wife declaring

"Watch your mouth. I'm still young" before scolding Holly for playing with her food.

Gail sat back and watched the family byplay continue as she wolfed down her lunch. They were crazy, mental fun loving family. She should be running for the hills but she honestly just loved it and hoped secretly that one day she would fit right in.

* * *

Gail broke the kiss on a groan "Damn Holly I need to breathe" she half heartedly complained as Holly continued to kiss her neck while hands roamed desperately over her body. It felt exceptional but she wouldn't be able to feel at all if she passed out due to oxygen starvation.

"I want you so bad" Holly breathed giving her a quick kiss before heading for the other side of her neck. Gail groaned

"Really? I would never have guessed" she hissed as she was rewarded with a nip "it's only been a day Hol"

"Day and a half" Holly corrected her hands seeking the buttons of Gail's shirt, telling herself to have some decorum and undo them instead of ripping them open like she wanted. Gail was like a drug in her system and going so long without her left her in withdrawals. She was twitchy and impatient and in severe need of more.

Her parents had finally left after two days with them at the cabin. They had fun together, exploring town, going to the pub, hiking around lakes and they even went to the bowling alley (she wasn't sure Gail had forgiven her for that yet) Finally her parents had left and finally, finally she could make love to Gail who had flatly refused to last night. Gail was extremely aware how loud she was and there was no way she was going to embarrass herself for the second night in a row.

Damn her parents if they weren't aware though and had stretched their stay out to the last possible second. She wanted to kill them but right now she wanted to fuck Gail more. The last stubborn button gave up and Holly all but tore the shirt from Gail's body who just chuckled

"Impatient much" the blonde teased "can you at least wait until we can get upstairs?" She chuckled then squeaked as Holly cupped her buttocks and lifted her. There was nothing to do but wrap her legs around a trim waist and enjoy the ride. There was no way to switch her brain off from the shower scene yesterday morning and she groaned as the thought had her flooding her knickers and jeans.

"Holly" she whispered. Holly looked up at her and seeing the desperation, need and adoration on her beautiful girlfriends face she felt her heart swell and had to swallow hard. Emotion ripped through her and quite honestly it should have scared her, feeling this after just a few weeks of knowing each other, but it didn't. Cupping Holly's face she leant down and kissed the brunette with all the passion the other woman made her feel. All the warmth. All the caring. And yes all the love. It was too soon to voice but she could show it, show Holly exactly what she felt.

Holly groaned under the onslaught and returned it with equal fervour. As usual she knew exactly what Gail was trying to tell her and returned the sentiment. She doubted she would make it anywhere close to upstairs and her initial target of the strap on and giving Gail a good fucking.

Now she changed direction and headed for the rug in front of the fire that was still roaring away from earlier. Cliche but her mood had changed. She wanted to show Gail she may be desperate for her but it wasn't about a good fuck. She wanted her, needed her yes but she also cared for her in ways she never cared for anyone else. Slightly scary in its intensity but she wanted to embrace it, with Gail, if Gail let her.

She made it to the rug and let Gail slide down her, groaning at the friction between their bodies. She was desperate to feel Gail's skin against hers and hastily tore off her jumper and shirt, throwing them aside and pulling Gail in closer again. They both shivered at the touch, their bodies burning where they met the same time a thrill raced down their spines.

"Nothing has ever felt as right as this" Holly whispered in Gail's ear feeling the other woman shiver as she bit a lobe "your skin on mine, so soft and silky and warm. So pale to my darker tone. I'm addicted to it, addicted to you. It's not just the sex, as phenomenal as that is. It was there even before that"

"Yes" Gail sighed as talented fingers searched out her bra clasp and swiftly undid it. Gail shrugged her shoulders and let the straps fall down her arms shivering when Holly stepped away to let it fall to the ground before removing her own bra. Gail sucked in a wild breath at seeing the glorious bounty uncovered and reached out to gently trace a dark nipple that was standing to attention. She smiled when Holly moaned and the nipple became harder, loving the effect she had on Holly's body. She stepped in closer and reached for the button on Holly's jeans

"You're right it was there before that. It was there when I called you lunchbox and you turned and smiled at me. I was instantly hooked on that smile. It was there when I opened up to you in the lab, its why I cancelled a date to go to the batting cages with you, why I asked you to be my plus one and definitely when in the closet." Gail continued

"Yes" Holly hissed as her jeans and underwear hit the lounge room floor and she realised the tide had changed. Gail was in control and she was helpless as small warm hands raked up the back of her thighs and squeezed her buttocks

"I smile and my stomach flips when I get a text from you" Gail stepped back from Holly and quickly rid herself of her own clothes. With a tender smile she knelt back on her heels on the rug and beckoned Holly to join her. As soon as she did Gail went up on her knees so she towered over her lover and then pushed her back so they were laying prone and for the first time ever she was on the top. It wasn't bad at all but she loved being under Holly, letting Holly dominate her and giving her that trust. "I was so jealous when you met your date at the Penny. I wanted to rip her heart out. I told myself I was stupid when my heart fluttered the next day when you came to see if I was ok. But when you started to ramble I had no choice but to kiss you, it overwhelmed me, the need. I thought of you all day, even after I was an ass. Calling you after everything went down was a no brainer" She dropped a tender kiss on Holly's lips "you mean more to me than anyone has in my life" Gail admitted shakily

"Gail" Holly whispered awed and leant up to kiss her lover, humbled by her admissions and the way she was opening up. Time to open up herself "the moment I met you I was hooked, all snarky and snide I just knew you had been hurt and I wanted to get to know you and be your white knight. You were pricklier than a porcupine at times but I knew it was a front. I wanted you from the moment You called me nerd. Thinking of you made me daydream, hearing your voice made me tingle and seeing you stole my breath, every time. Touching you like this, I'm on sensory overload" she ran her hands up Gail's back causing the younger woman to groan and arch into her. With Gail straddling her waist she was very much aware how wet the blonde was. "You scare the crap out of me but the thought of losing you terrifies me more. I've never felt this way about anyone"

Gail leant in and kissed her hard, pushing her tongue forward and growling when Holly opened for her. She wasn't sure what had just happened but it was like an affirmation, they were in this together, no matter how big it got, how scary. As long as they were in it together. Gail pulled back slightly and pressed their foreheads together.

"Make love to me Holly" Gail whispered "I want, I need to feel you above me"

Holly immediately rolled them over so that she was laying between her lovers thighs and looked down into blue eyes that were no longer like ice chips, more like deep swirling pools of emotion. "It's ok, I'm right here" Holly assured her

"I feel so secure with you, I feel safe beneath you" Gail whispered "I've never allowed that before. I trust you"

"Gail" Holly was astounded that Gail was telling her this, astounded and humbled. She swore to herself she would never do anything to break that trust as she lowered her head to kiss the blonde deeply yet gently. Her whole body humming knowing it was gonna love it's soul mate.

Small gentle hands ran up and down her back leaving goosebumps in their wake. Holly sighed and arched into Gail, groaning at how wet the blonde was. Yet she promised Gail lovemaking, not fucking and lovemaking was what she was going to get.

Kissing her way down over Gail's jaw and throat she paused to bite a prominent collar bone, smiling when Gail hissed, knowing the younger woman loved it. It always got her. She bit slightly harder and those delicate but strong hands came up to tangle in her hair

"Jesus" Gail breathed as Holly soothed it with her tongue. She then continued to place several more nibbles along each collar bone until Gail's breaths were coming out in gasps and the hands on her head and back had gone from gentle to firm.

Holly raised herself on her arms and looked down. Gail was so beautiful all flushed with arousal, her pale skin had a red tinge to it from the heightened state. Two perfect white globes topped with pointed pink nipples just begged for attention as she leaned down again and started to kiss her way down to Gail's right breast. Shuffling her body down as she went until her head was in line with those tempting hard buds. Buds she knew she could make harder and bigger. As she lowered her body down again she was momentarily distracted by the wet heat that covered her stomach

"God your wet" she murmured and Gail raised her head and smiled down at her

"And you aren't?" Gail challenged causing the brunette to smile. She had a point there. Turning Gail on and making love to her had an effect on her like none other. She was saturated. Smirking she lowered her head and while still watching the blonde stuck out a pink tongue to lap at a hard nubbin trying not to smile when Gail's head dropped back with a soft cry and a dull thud as it hit the rug. Holly watched fascinated as the nipple visibly hardened even further before her eyes.

"God you're so responsive"

"I'm not usually...oh" Gail cried out as Holly continued her ministrations. A tongue swirling lightly around her hardened nipple. There was a slight changing of Holly's body on hers and then a hand was on the breast not currently being lavished attention by Holly's mouth. Oh God. Every suck on her nipple, every swipe of a tongue, every bite or nibble sent sparks shooting to her core. Holly's hand only compliment it on the other breast. Every brush of a thumb over her nipple, pinch of the nipple or gentle squeeze of the breast added to it.

Then Holly swapped hands and breast and mouths and GOD! Amazing. She had learnt to embrace the sensations more since their first coupling nearly a week ago. Not fighting them and letting them sweep over her wiped all other thoughts from her head. All she could do was feel as she arched into Holly, looking for some relief for her aching core.

Pressing into Holly only heightened her need but also showed she could work her way towards relief. If Holly let her. Pulling her knees up higher and letting her legs splay open increased the contact of her core on Holly's stomach. Maybe she should have been embarrassed by how aroused she was and how much of herself she was coating on Holly but she wasn't. She knew Holly loved it. It felt amazing and she arched into Holly, once, twice creating the friction she needed to try and appease the ache caused by Holly's working mouth.

Holly was so lost in her task she didn't realise what Gail was doing at first and when she did she raised herself up, much to her lovers frustration

"Oh baby, we getting desperate?"

"Holly!" Gail whined trying to pull her lover down again. Holly grinned and held firm above her while lowering her head to place a soft kiss to the points of two swollen globes and Gail hissed at how sensitive they were. Holly moved on, kissing her way south over ribs, running her tongue left and right along the lines of each one and nipping at the prominence before Gail's abdomen hollowed out. No patch of skin was left untouched, with Holly lingering in spots that made Gail hiss or jump or shiver while at the same time making her vocalise her delight with moans, groans and cussing.

Gail was super sensitive just above the line of her hip bone and Holly lingered there to tease, at the same time teasing herself by the smell of Gail's arousal. Finally she moved on and could feel Gail tense as she went further south. She diverted though, even as Gail spread her thighs wide to give her better access, kissing down the right thigh and ignoring the name calling Gail was throwing her way. Gail had lovely legs, long for her size and beautifully toned. Sexy lady legs. They were definitely her favourites after Gail's boobs and ass. When they were wrapped around her they drove her crazy.

She took her time exploring her lovers legs, with her eyes, hands mouth until Gail was literally twitching beneath her and begging her for some relief. Holly finally gave in to her lovers begging and kissed her way up until she was in line with the junction of Gail's legs.

"Holly please" Gail gripped her hair and tried to pull her down for some release. Holly let herself be pulled down slowly licking her lips before leaning down and lapping from bottom to top. Gail screamed. Holly groaned and honed in on Gail's clit to feast. Oh yeah Gail was definitely her favourite flavour. No doubt about it as she closed her lips around the hard little nub and suckled strong. Gail went nuts, it's all Holly could say, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her harder against her. Breathe or suck Gail to orgasm? No contest as she brought her tongue into play and Gail arched up into her with a cry.

Holly grabbed Gail's hips and tried to hold her as still as possible as she feasted on her, alternating between lapping, flicking her tongue or suckling on Gail's clit. She waited patiently until the right time, until Gail started to tremble, started making the noises she always made just before climax. When it was upon her she insinuated her hand between their bodies and slipped a finger deep inside.

"FUCK" Gail screamed arching high as her body shook hard and her climax roared through her. "HOLLY". urgent hands pulled her up from where she was lapping up excess juices so that she was held tight against a shaking body. "God Holly" Gail's voice shook as she held on tight to the brunette as aftershock after aftershock went through her. Her chest felt tight, her throat felt clogged and she she had the overwhelming urge to cry. Not because she was upset but at the beauty of what she had just experienced. The sex between them had always been great but that had taken it to a new level.

"Hey you ok?" Holly asked kissing the silent tears that ran down pale cheeks.

"I'm fine. Happy tears. That was rather overwhelming" Gail sighed and cupped her face pulling her down Into a kiss. Gentle at first but it slowly deepened and Gail realised that Holly was shaking. Gail smirked, someone needed to come desperately. "I should be asking if you're ok, you're shaking"

Holly shut her up by kissing her deeply and Gail groaned as Holly repositioned herself and lowered herself over her thigh. Oh God she was so wet, poor baby. Gail deepened the kiss and raised her thigh slightly to press into Holly's centre. Holly groaned and rocked into her, sliding along her thigh, causing Gail to tremble along with her. Holly thrust her leg between her own and pressed it against her own core. Gail realised she was ready for a second go round with Holly.

Holly continued to rock against her gently and Gail took up the rhythm, her breath catching as her arousal intensified. She had discovered Holly actually enjoyed coming like this, usually hard and fast though after she had just brought her to release. Gail couldn't complain, it made her very good with a strap on. This time was different though, this time was slower, gentler although still firm. This time Holly was bringing her along for the ride.

Breaking their kisses for the need for air Gail threw her head back, offering her throat nicely to Holly who latched on, suckling on a pulse point and scraping her teeth against it. She was in a battle against her own desire while trying to build up Gail's again. It was a battle she was going to lose as she was trembling on the edge. She needed to do something to have Gail catch up quick and what Gail loved most was penetration with clit stimulation. With that in mind Holly rose slightly to allow her hand to insinuate between them. With a quick searching caress to check that Gail was still swollen and ready as well as to lubricate her fingers Holly plunged two fingers deep inside

"Oh God" Gail called beneath her and Holly smiled. Yeah. Just like that. Lowering her body on top of Gail's thigh again she used her hip to drive her hand deep inside of Gail who's breath seemed to hitch on every thrust. It took every ounce of Holly's very limited control not to come as she increased the tempo at Gail's urging and the hands that held her close went from holding to digging into her back. Gail was close. She could sense it.

"Open your eyes love" she whispered and blue eyes shot open to meet hers. Holly pressed her forehead to Gail's and watched her closely waiting for the right moment "cum for me Gail. I need to see you cum" she whispered and as if waiting for permission Gail's body jerked and arched high. Holly let go of her own control and with a few hard thrusts felt the powerful waves sweep through her and a gush of hot wetness pour from her against Gail's thigh. Holly threw her head back and cried out at the sheer intensity of it, caught by surprise as she was not usually vocal.

Slumping onto Gail she buried her face in the blondes neck and tried to get her heart rate under control along with her breathing. Large aftershocks continued to rock her system for long minutes and she was only vaguely aware of Gail guiding her hand out from between her legs and then holding her gently. In the back of her mind she registered that she must be crushing the blonde but when she tried to roll off her Gail held firm.

"I think you've ruined me" Holly grunted and shivered as a gentle hand wandered up and down her spine while the other hand occupied the one that had been deep inside her.

"Oh?" Gail kissed her forehead "how have I done that?"

"I don't know exactly" Holly blinked and raised herself up on her free arm so she could look down on that angelic face "I know I'm definitely ruined for sex with anyone else"

"Oh I knew that after our first time" Gail quipped "Besides which you've promised me at least 28 years"

"Nowhere near long enough" Holly breathed seriously before capturing her mouth for another passionate kiss. Gail smiled secretly, sounded fine to her and as Holly grabbed her hands and pinned them to the ground as the kiss deepened she knew she was in for another long night of loving with the insatiable Holly Stewart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Well since people seem to want a longer story I am giving it to them. Am bringing other characters in a bit and introducing some OFC, one of which will become a main character. I have no plans, just winging it. Suits me well. This will take you on a different path. Definitely remains Golly with some added juiciness. **

**If you are a bit worried about this I say give it a go first. Or read my other stories like Changes and Montana Calling. **

**6 months later**

Gail sighed, it had been a long day and the Penny was the last place she wanted to be. Seemed Toronto had celebrated her bday by having every little petty thief and small time drug dealer out and about. She just wanted to go home with Holly, have dinner, have sex and forget she just turned another year older. Instead here she was, walking towards the Penny, head down against the biting wind and contemplating how soon she could drag Holly out of there. Holly had promised one drink only as they had promised the guys earlier in the day.

She shivered and then smiled when the arm around her waist pulled her in closer and she looked over at her girlfriend. The last six months had been awesome. They had a few rough patches sure but no emergency situation so far. They came close when Holly had introduced her to her friends but Holly had fixed her blunder quickly by telling her friends to not come back unless they apologised and for doing a major suck up for a month. She had felt very spoilt at the end of the month, especially when two weeks after that Holly asked her to move in. It might be gay cliche to move so fast but she had jumped at the chance. Especially since Chloe had moved in with Dov. Things had only gotten better from there. Having someone to come home to, spend time with, wake up next to, was the best feeling on earth.

The only other down side she guessed was the fall out with her mother. To say the now Staff Sgt Peck from communications wasn't happy with her was an understatement. Her father, ever the loyal lapdog wasn't too happy either, but she got the occasional call from him. Elaine was not discussed by mutual agreement. Strangely enough her relationship with Steve only got better and she decided Traci was a good influence on him. Traci and Leo. They had moved in with Steve a few weeks ago much to her brother's delight.

She was so caught up in her inner thoughts that she barely registered they had reached the Penny or that Holly was holding the door for her. When she stepped inside and there was a shout of "SURPRISE" she jumped and looked up to find the whole bar crammed with her friends and Holly's family (yes she had met the whole nutty mob bit by bit over the last few months. Some who made Cameron look normal). She could only stare as she tried to get over the shock of it. Someone was going to die for this as she glared at the Happy Birthday banner hung over the bar.

She shot a look at Holly who held her hands up in surrender. So not her lover, good, she didnt want to go without sex on her bday. Which meant one person

"Happy birthday Pixie" Cameron yelled as he hurried towards her and Gail groaned. OMG kill me now. The next thing she knew she was pulled into a bear hug and that's when she gave up pretending and laughed as she hugged him back

"I'm gonna kill you old man"

"Wrong person" Cameron laughed "I think Holly mentioned something this morning to her sister about a few drinks here then a quiet night at home. Before we knew it Nic told us we we all had to come." they drew back from one another and Gail realised Holly had headed for the bar to get them drinks so headed over with Cameron where Laura and Holly's siblings stood mixing with Oliver and Celery. Hardly a surprise they got along so well. She suffered hugs from everybody and finally turned to Nicola, Holly's sister.

Nicola was her age and the baby of the family. Holly was the oldest with two brothers Jacob and Brandon between them. Gail wasn't sure how Laura managed to spit out that many so close together.

"I Could seriously kill you right now" Gail growled

"Ha, you love your surprise stop whining" Nicola grinned and just about strangled her with a hug "happy birthday sis"

"Oh Jesus don't punish me with that until I get a ring on your sisters finger" Gail groaned which earned a pinch as she pulled away "yow"

"Really Nic? Still pinching after all these years" Holly teased as she returned with a bourbon for Gail and handed it over with a kiss, pulling back when Gail would have deepened it. "Later"

"If it wasn't for your damn sister later would be soon" Gail grumbled "next time lie and tell her we're going to Timbuktu"

Rolling her eyes when that just caused Holly and Nicola to laugh she turned her attention to Steve and Traci who had made their way over to offer her birthday wishes and she was gobsmacked when Steve pointed to the table where a bunch of brightly wrapped presents were piled high. You had to be kidding! Whatever. As long as there was alcohol in there. She would deal with it later.

Steve and Traci moved on to speak with Holly's siblings who they had met at a Sunday 'meet the immediate family' dinner. Traci had gotten along well, Steve was just as reserved as she was and didn't quite know how to take Cameron asking if they were related to the Cullens. He became more confused as they tried to explain the vampire trilogy. Poor lad. Still he was a trooper for sitting through the movies that Traci made him watch. Gail had threatened Holly with a break up if she even contemplated it.

She took a much needed gulp of her drink and turned to Holly who was glued to her side. A fact she very much loved as she cuddled up and snuck a few more kisses

"Don't get drunk tonight" she warned the brunette biting her ear gently "I have plans"

"If it involves bed and no clothes I am definitely in" Holly smirked and turned her head to capture Gail's lips hungrily. They broke apart to wolf whistles and Chris standing nearby grinning like a loon. "You are so deliscous" Holly breathed "I could just eat you"

"Later" Gail winked then laughed when Chris choked on his drink. Pulling back from Holly she slapped him on his back until he held up his hands

"Enough" he gasped and stepped away "you think you can not talk about your sex life so freely in front of me. That's one image I don't need"

"Liar" Gail teased "though if I ever find out you jerk off to it I will castrate you" she told him and left him to recover from inhaling his drink a second time to greet the other well wishers. Geez you'd think this was some milestone birthday. Not her 28th. At least she could get Holly back when she turned 35 in a couple of months.

She had to admit it was fun though. Holly's family seemed to be having fun and was dispersed amongst the crowd of her friends and work colleagues from the station. She was doing very well nursing one drink after the other, no matter how tempting it was to scull. Traci was awesome running interference too and making it look like she always had a full glass for those who were desperate to get her drunk. Or she simply stole the drinks for herself.

Gail was having fun herself despite the fact she was hoping to have been home an hour ago mapping Holly's body with her hands and mouth. Guess the anticipation would build and she didn't have to work tomorrow which was a bonus. Nice long day in bed to relax. Hmm maybe in the bath too.

She looked up as the door opened and couldn't believe it. Either someone had been dumb enough to invite them or they picked the randomly worst pub in Toronto to check out. Though the third chick looked familiar. A growl rumbled in her chest when she recognised her as the set up Holly dated the night before they got together. She shot a look at her girlfriend and by the look she was sending the trio that had just entered she was just as surprised as Gail was.

As if sensing Gail's glare she turned to meet her eyes and shook her head. Gail hadn't thought so but just needed to be sure as she turned back to the trio who were standing by the door unsure of what to do. Bloody Lisa and Rachel. Rachel was sort of tolerable but that bitch Lisa could go to hell. As for the set up.

Oh hell no. Holly was so not approaching them without her and she started towards them. Well at least this time Holly wasn't smiling at the other woman. Gail was aware that a few others had sensed The mood change towards the

new arrivals. She made it to the door seconds behind Holly but didn't make Holly aware of her presence. She knew her lover would know she was there. Holly was blunt and to the point.

"What are you guys doing here? I told you you weren't welcome until you apologised to Gail" she demanded and crossed her arms "as far as I am aware that hasn't happened"

"We're not here for you or your cop. Relax. Cheznie said she knew a pub we should try" Lisa griped and pointed at Holly's set up. The dumb ditz smiled at Holly

"Hey, it's good to see you again"

Oh hell no and double hell no. With a possessive growl she stepped up behind Holly and wrapped her arms around a trim waist and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin at the base of Holly's throat. The action screamed 'Mine' and the ditz lost her smile.

Holly squeezed her hands gently In warning in case she planned to do anything else and turned to her friends.

"I'm sorry but this is kind of a private function for Gail's birthday" which caused Lisa to roll her eyes and Rachel to sigh

"Look Holly, Lisa won't admit it but we were just worried ok. You didn't have a great track record In College with straight girls. You left that last one Paula in tears" Rachel shook her head "we're sorry for caring"

Gail growled, that was a backward assed apology if she ever heard one. To Holly too it seemed as she stiffened and pulled away

"Well that just goes to show you what you know. I was too damn embarrassed to admit for years that I broke it off cause I caught the bitch in bed with her ex boyfriend while telling him she missed cock." She told them and Gail was outraged for the young Holly she hadn't known while watching three jaws drop in shock. "The tears you saw were crocodile tears. You never saw mine as I hid them well, I deliberately tried to act tough becauseI had been planning on asking her to move in with me"

"Jesus" Lisa breathed "so that's why you've done the no strings thing" suddenly realising she had let down her friend for all these years.

"Until now" Holly nodded and turned to Gail who was standing there gobsmacked at the realisation of the huge punt Holly had taken on her. She also suddenly realised why. Holly loved her! Like really loved her. She swallowed hard as her chest tightened but not from horror or terror. She just realised she loved holly right back. She knew she had been falling, actually she knew she had fallen, she just hadn't known the depth until now.

"Gail?" Holly asked realising her stupor and hoping what she had just revealed wasn't about to have a negative effect on her relationship with the complex woman

"Fuck I love you" Gail blurted and Holly could only stare stunned as her brain tried to compute if she had heard what she thought it had heard. Watching Gail blinking rapidly as she looked up at the ceiling she realised the blonde hadn't exactly been planning to say that

"Gail" she waited until her lover looked at her with distressed eyes and went into damage control "it's ok, I realise you're a little drunk and that you probably didn't mean it and though I'm not really sure why you said it if you didn't mean it, but you know if you didn't mean it don't stress over it..oof" she was cut off by a hungry mouth over hers as she was kissed deeply and her head was spinning by the time she came up for air.

"I'm sorry but you just had to stop talking" Gail teased with a slightly crooked smile and Holly returned it remembering the first time Gail had kissed her "I don't regret it ok, I mean it. I love you. I just didn't mean to blurt it out like that. Here with this" she waved her hand at the surrounds and the attentive audience they had "you deserve romance with candles and dinner and maybe a scented bath"

"Shush" Holly placed a finger over her lips and lost the battle with the tears that spilled over onto her cheeks "it was perfect. Hearing you say you love me as I do you can be Nothing but perfect"

"Hol" Gail breathed suddenly having trouble with standing up and Holly, knowing what she needed, stepped in and hugged her tight "you love me". Holly smiled at the awe in her girlfriends voice.

"Yes Gail Peck, I Holly Stewart am hopelessly in love with you. Have been from the moment you called me nerd and told me I smelled"

"Oh" Gail grinned and starting to regain her spark pulled back to give Holly a smoking kiss "Best present ever"

"Nope that comes later" Holly winked and Gail felt light headed at the prospect as Holly turned to the other three "you can stay but you are on severe probation and there will be conditions to follow" she told them before grabbing Gail's hand and dragging her away. Gail had to fight the childish urge to poke her tongue out at them over her shoulder as they left.

The night continued on and Gail and Holly remained side by side. People were aware something must have happened but seeing the couple so loved up figured it hadn't been anything bad. Gail was so completely star struck by her lover, her love she just continued to stare at her most the night. Holly would just laugh and wink at her or come over and whisper "I love you sexy" in her ear. Gail would melt then scowl at anyone that would smirk at her clear adoration.

Eventually she was dragged over to the table where she opened a bunch of useless gifts from everyone that Holly would make them utilise at home. She did get some alcohol, a nice bottle of Bourbon from McNally who she saluted and received a nod in return. Though they had mended fences there was a way to go. McNally had gotten back with Sam for a while but once again things hadn't worked out. She kinda felt sorry for Andy, Sam had gone chasing some young thing leaving her friend devastated. Andy hadn't gone back to Nick either, declaring she wanted time to herself. For that reason Gail had gone soft on her. Not that she would show it though, that wasn't her style.

When a cake was produced and people sung Happy Birthday she almost strangled everyone. The cake was worth it though. She loved chocolate cake and it was messy. She couldn't complain when Holly dragged her to the side while everyone was still eating and declaring she was a mess kissed and licked her mouth clean.

"We so gotta get out of here soon" Gail gasped and Holly agreed and wondered if they could sneak out and who she could enlist to help them.

"Hey you two. Save it for bed" came a voice beside them and Gail looked up to see Holly's cousin Hayley standing beside them with a grin. There were some seriously good genes in Holly's family. Gail had liked her the moment they met. Like Holly she took her barbs and threw them straight back. She was still young, in college studying to be a vet but was also a sports freak like Holly. Her sport of choice was soccer not softball. She had been offered scholarships to USA colleges but had declined to stay with family. Gail also suspected that like Holly she batted for their team.

"Watch your mouth kiddo, if it wasn't for Nic we would have been in bed hours ago" Gail growled

"Feeling frisky?" Hayley laughed

"You better believe it" she grumbled

"Need some help making an escape?" Hayley grinned and was rewarded by her cousin and her lover nodding "ok leave everything but your coats. I'll bring it to you tomorrow. Now I'm gonna drag one of you outside like I need a private word, the other follows in five"

"Lame" Gail mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Fine for that I'm dragging Holly out, work out your own plan of escape" Hayley told her and Gail's mouth dropped open as Hayley dragged Holly by the hand through the crowd, grabbing their jackets on the way and ignoring anyone that called out to them, just giving them a wave.

"Hey is everything ok. Who's that with Holly?" Gail turned to find McNally standing beside her with a drink. Gail smiled evilly and the brunette gulped

"You owe me right?"

"Still?" McNally seemed skeptical after all these months but sighed "ok, ok I owe you"

"Then help sneak me out of here" Gail told her and Andy seemed confused "Hayley just helped Holly escape" she added and the brunette still looked confused "god you moron we're trying to get out of here so we can go home and get naked"

"Oh" lightbulb moment Gail rolled her eyes "Gail you have platinum blonde hair, you can't sneak anywhere"

"Then make a path and run interference so I can get through to the door"

"Right" Andy nodded "yup think I'm on same wave length". Gail blinked as McNally grabbed her by the front of the shirt and started hauling her towards the front door. A couple of people tried to step in, wondering if things had snapped between them but the brunette just told them "out of the way, desperately seeking sex coming through"

"Dammit McNally they'll start thinking I want sex with you if you don't shut up"

"You wish" Andy told her and Gail couldn't help but laugh, it was just like old times as they stepped outside where Holly and Hayley were waiting shivering in the cold

"Fuck I forgot my jacket!" Gail shivered

"I'll bring it tomorrow with the other stuff" Hayley paused "very late tomorrow" she grinned and took off her jacket "take this in the mean time" she handed it over and Gail took it gratefully. Snuggling into its warmth and then into the waiting arms of Holly.

"Thanks I owe you" Gail told Holly's cousin. "Get inside before you freeze" she told them as she and Holly started making their way towards Holly's car.

* * *

Hayley and Andy watched them go. Hayley turned to the woman beside her. She was hot but she had also seen her paying attention to several males earlier. Besides she didn't ring her gaydar, She sighed. All the sexy ones were straight.

"So I'm Hayley" she offered her hand "Holly's cousin"

"Andy" Andy took the offered hand of the other woman and shook. She was a few inches taller than her own 5'9" with a lean body, long dirty blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Andy guessed her to be in her early twenties. "I work with Gail"

"You a cop too?" Hayley asked and Andy nodded as they headed back inside and paused to find all eyes on them "oh crap, we're in trouble. Want to make a run for it?"

"Nope but I tell you what, i'll help you gather all their gear and load it into your car" Andy laughed

"Cheers. I think I'll get it now if you don't mind" she smiled at the brunette and watched an eyebrow raise

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah. Got exams this week, starting Monday. Best I get some rest so I can hit the books hard" Hayley shrugged "besides which my two favourite people here have left so..." She grinned cheekily

"Two favourite"

"Well I could be convinced to have a third"

"Third favourite, that's a pretty low rank" Whoa hold up McNally are you flirting with the girl? Hayley cocked her head to the side and grinned

"Well I'm open to persuasion to move that up a level or two" Andy didn't quite know how to deal with this or the small smile tugging on the corner of her lips. She was a natural flirt, but usually with guys who she knew. So For now it seemed practical to retreat a bit while remaining friendly. She didn't want to give Hayley the wrong impression. She just smiled at Hayley and changed the topic.

"So what are you studying?" Andy asked as they finally made it to the present table and looked it over, wondering how they were going to carry it all. She ignored the slightly confused look on Hayley's face.

"Vet" Hayley finally answered trying to pick several items up but Andy stopped her with a gentle hand realising they needed something to carry it all in.

"Vet huh. Nice" she sighed "I'm gonna see if we can get a box or bag or something from the bar" Andy headed off and Hayley sighed. So not fair. Why were the cute ones straight! No fair flirting and then backing off either. Andy was back shortly after with a large box which they piled stuff into. Pulling on their respective coats (though Hayley wore Gail's which was a little snug) they grabbed the box of goodies and headed outside. Andy did wonder why she was there considering the other woman was carrying everything but a couple of small things she was carrying to make it look like she was helping.

Hayley led her to a 2014 deep red hard top, 4 door Jeep Wrangler. It Put Andy's old car to shame and why she often used public transport. She whistled and Hayley laughed as she loaded up the car "advantages of being a Stewart. Dad wanted to buy me a Mercedes and I told him no way. I like to go four wheel driving and camping. No way I'm taking a Merc for that. Hence this"

Loading everything into the car she turned back to the shivering brunette "you should get back inside. It's cold"

Andy shrugged, "I think I will head home too" she didn't really want to go back in there. It had been hard being in there tonight. With Sam with his new girl, Nick ignoring her because she wouldn't get back with him and the others wrapped up In themselves or their partners. She had stayed because it would have been rude to walk out and she was trying to mend fences with Gail.

"You need a lift to your car?"

"Nah I'm gonna grab a taxi" McNally shrugged taking a step back and Hayley smirked

"Can I give you a lift home?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Andy asked rather shocked and Hayley laughed

"Seriously, you get that from me asking to give you a lift home?" Andy blushed, she had a point but it was pretty obvious the young Stewart was gay like her cousin and loved to fliers. "First you're straight. Second Holly would kill me. Third Gail would kill you" she shrugged "doesn't mean we can't be friends" Hayley opened the passenger door and rolled her eyes when Andy just stood there "get your sexy ass in the car". She winked when Andy shot her a look.

"You're a shit, you know that" Andy sighed but made her way to the car, sliding in and letting Hayley close the door. She told herself it was safe, it was Holly's cousin, it was better than freezing waiting for a taxi and she kinda liked the girl. She made her smile. It had been a while since she smiled.

Taking a deep breath at the realisation she actually had Andy in her car Hayley headed around to the drivers side and slid in.

"So where to?" She asked and Andy told her "good, it's on the way"

"Really?"

"Nope" Hayley laughed

"God you must get along so well with Gail" Andy mumbled and Hayley nodded.

"We have some great verbal battles" Hayley admitted "She acts tough but she is a softy and my cousin turns her into a lovesick whippet."

"They are good together" Andy nodded as she watched Hayley driving comfortably, confidently to her place. Actually the woman exuded conference and a presence. Andy bet she was a natural leader.

"Yeah. I'm glad they found each other. They've both been hurt, I'm glad they're happy now" she paused when she realised Andys demeanour had changed and turned to look at her "hey you ok?"

"I'm fine" Andy sighed and turned to Hayley "I was one of the ones who hurt Gail" she admitted and when Hayley shot her a look added "I slept with her ex"

"Say what?" Hayley was gobsmacked. She did what! Damn. It wasn't often she got rendered speechless but she was now.

"I know. We were stuck undercover together, only had each other to rely on. We got close. No excuse. Nick is nice and I liked him, it was a choice we made together. But I should never have done it. Or at least been up front with Gail about it after we came back" she muttered looking away. "She knew though, had worked it out. It's why she broke it off with Nick"

Well fuck. Hayley couldn't say anything to that for a while, as they drove through the city quietly for some minutes before realising she had to say something. Not everyone was perfect. She had made some colossal mistakes too with girls over the years. Finally she stated "You seem to be friends again"

"Nowhere near where we used to be" Andy sighed and Hayley nodded

"Did you expect to be?"

"No" Andy admitted. "And I hate myself for it"

"It can only get better with time. She is softening. See what happens ok" Hayley tried to stay positive and Andy snorted

"Maybe you aren't a shit after all." Nope just young and naive. Things with Gail would never be 100% and she only had herself to blame. You never choose a guy over friendship. Ever.

"Eh I'm sure the family would disagree with that" Hayley laughed pulling Andy out of the doldrums as she pulled into a spot out the front of Andys place "See home safe. No lesbian passes, i'll stay in the car just so you know you're safe. No ulterior motives"

"You're insane" Andy laughed and opened the door to slide out "thanks for the ride Stewart. Maybe I'll see you around. Drive home safe"

"Should I message you to let you know I'm home safe officer?" Hayley teased causing Andys smile to linger

"Sure"

"Best give me your number then" Hayley smirked and Andy burst out laughing at her audacity.

"Smoothe Stewart. Very smoothe" and she rattled it off quickly causing the younger blonde to fumble with her phone to type it in and repeat it back. Andy nodded "Night Stewart"

"Night officer" Hayley grinned and watched until Andy was safe inside her complex before driving off.

An hour later Andys phone buzzed making her roll over in bed. Grabbing her phone she looked at the message from unknown number.

'_Home safe officer Andy. I have a soccer game Sunday at 4.30pm. Toronto university_'

She saved the number under Soccer vet before replying

'_Glad you safe. Goodnight soccer vet'_

She waited for the reply and wasn't disappointed by the woman

'_See you Sunday Officer McSexy. Night_"

"Oh my god she is gonna drive me nuts" she threw the phone onto the bedside table and pulled the covers over her head. Maybe it's what she needed though. Something to get her mind off her Sam and nick debacle. Maybe a friend that challenged her would help her with that. She groaned, as long as Gail didnt find out.

**Not what you were expecting right. As I said give it a chance. You never know. Reviews and opinions welcome. Oh and if you are expecting sex scenes every chapter that's not me With longer stories. Gotta keep up the suspense and keep you reading. I promise to make them worth the read. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all

I know you are wondering why I haven't posted in a while so I thought I would just let you know it might be a while yet before I post.

For those who don't know my line of work is the same as Gail's. Last Monday I was involved in an incident, a very serious incident where my partner and I were attacked and we had to fight for our lives.

Besides being sore, having headaches, being sound sensitive and flashbacks I am ok. I'm just not really in the mood for writing just yet. When I am I promise to write a few chapters to make up for the absence.

Hope you are all well

Crispy75


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**People wanted to read Gail taking Holly. I now present some Golly smut. **

**Am now of twitter. Can follow me if you wish Chris Beard crispy4875**

**I on holidays! Yay. **

**So if their are any mistakes I apologise. Wanted to get this out o thank you all for being patient. **

Gail tied the last knot firm but not tight. Enough to restrain but not hurt. Then she stepped back and admired. God damn it was a wonderful sight and she loved her birthday present from Holly. Well this part of the birthday present. Nothing had been better than stepping out of the ensuite wrapped in a towel to find Holly in some sexy satin and lace number sitting in the middle of the bed and offering her some silk ties.

Gail's libido had exploded. They'd talked about it before of course, Holly had talked about using handcuffs and Gail had grimaced. In her line of work the thought of using handcuffs in the bedroom was just wrong. Even if they were the frilly padded type.

Now she looked down on her sexy lover who was tied nicely to the bed and at her complete mercy. She smiled at the thought.

"I'm not sure I like that smile" Holly gave a lopsided grin "you're not going to leave me hanging are you?" She pointedly moved her tied hands to emphasise the point.

"Trust me, I promise you're gonna like it" Gail winked then reaching for the knot on her towel undid it so it fell to the ground and she stood there naked.

"Fuck me" Holly breathed

"Oh I plan to" Gail chuckled while climbing onto the bed and moving to straddle Holly so that her already hot wet mound slid against the silk covering Holly's tummy. Placing her hands on either side of Holly's head she leant down and whispered "I can't guarantee that this teddy will be any safer than the last one"

"Luckily I can afford to buy more" Holly finished on a gasp as Gail leant in closer to take her ear lobe between her teeth and pulled, scraping her teeth along the lobe until the end and let it go.

"You still talk too much" Gail sighed

"Then shut me up" Holly breathed heavily as Gail nibbled on her throat. Gail snorted and internally rolled her eyes as she made her way up the throat until she took those delicious lips with her own, kissing deeply. She could kiss Holly all day. She really could, but then she would miss out on the rest of that delectable body. Breaking off the kiss and smirking at Holly's growl she made her way down to that mole that so tantalised her. She rimmed it with her tongue and sucked on it, delighting in the sounds coming from her love.

From there she slowly made her way in a zig zag pattern across Holly's chest. A very slow torturous zig zag that had Holly straining on her restraints. Gail smiled, oh yeah she liked this. Holly would have usually got impatient by now and tried to roll her over. Sometimes Gail was on top, if she wanted angry sex after a shit day at work and sometimes she liked riding Holly's strap on. But usually Holly overpowered her and she was on the bottom, not that she minded, she trusted Holly enough to be on the bottom. She never had with anyone else. She felt safe and secure.

Now though she had complete control and she used it to her advantage. Scooting further down on the bed so her head was in line with Holly's midriff she grasped the end of the teddy and slid it up, smiling when Holly bowed her body to assist. Slowly she slid it up, over smooth tanned skin, revealing the diamond studded belly button ring that was so gorgeous, then a firm toned abdomen that made her mouth drool and finally up over her generous breasts that suddenly had her mouth going dry.

Lord what had she done in her life to deserve this? Gail wasn't sure. Maybe Holly was her reward for putting up with all the crap life had thrown at her so far. At Holly's frustrated growl she smirked realising she had been staring for a while and reached out to cup a generous breast. God she loved these breasts. So beautiful and firm and large, spilling over her hands. Beautiful dark nipples that hardened even further as she raked her thumb across it. Not to mention the contrast between her light skin and Holly's dark.

As she bent her head to take that hardened nipple in her mouth she remembered the first time she had done it, how nervous she was. How worried she was that she would do something wrong, that holly wouldn't like it. It had all flown out the window at her nervous first touch and Holly's reaction to it. Just like now as she opened her mouth wide around the nipple and sucked hard Holly cried out and bowed beneath her. When she used her tongue to flick the very tip Holly moaned her name and when she scraped it with her teeth the profanity started. Such a dirty mouth for a nerd.

Swapping to the other breast she repeated her actions until Holly was squirming and arching beneath her.

"Fuck Gail Please" Holly begged and Gail raised her head and smirked at her lover.

"Remember all the times you made me beg?" She asked and watched Holly's eyes go wide "yeah. Payback" Holly whimpered. "What was it you said at the batting cages when we were unofficially dating? Won't hurt you to try new things"

"Will you shut up and kiss me" Holly groaned trying to raise her head and strain her neck to get close enough. Gail shook her head and pulled back out of reach. Holly growled in frustration before moaning in pleasure as Gail ran her tongue from the mole under her left breast to the one on her right hip. Oh fuck yeah.

It was a different experience for Holly being tied to the bed and being on the bottom. She was used to being the dominant one it a relationship. She was aggressive not submissive and at first Gail had liked it, with no experience and needing guidance. Holly knew she still liked it, trusted her, let her have that power and dominant position over her. Now though Gail was becoming more confidant and liked to take the initiative. Holly sucked in a breath as Gail bit her hip while her hands continued the journey down over her thighs.

Holly would let her take the top position sometimes when she was wearing the strap on. She loved watching Gail slide onto it with a groan, loved the hands that gripped her shoulders tight, loved holding Gail's hips and keeping her steady as she bobbed up and down using those toned thigh muscles. Most of all she loved Gail's boobs swaying and bouncing above her, she was definitely a boob woman. Gail's boobs. Gail's anything, she was just crazy in love with the woman.

Gail kissed her way down Holly's right leg while using her hands to map her path. She had never taken her time to explore so much before. She had looked, god damn had she looked. Holly's legs were just, oh my god words failed her. She was definitely a leg woman. Oh and a bum woman and boob, ok she was just a Holly woman. On Holly everything was perfect. Even her gorgeous skin as she trailed her tongue here and there. Stopping at spots that made Holly jump or shiver to nip at.

Gail didnt leave a spot uncovered by her mouth. Not her inner or outer thigh, not her kneecap, her ankle and not even the soul of her foot which she scraped lightly with her teeth making Holly jerk it away. By the time she finished with the first leg Holly was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration that stood out on a body covered with goose bumps. When Gail started up the second leg Holly swore and spent the whole time pleading and demanding Gail take her.

Gail didnt even consider it. She was on a mission now, and a power trip. It was a huge turn on to see what she was doing to Holly. It had her own juices flowing freely. She knew Holly would get her back eventually for this so she wanted to make it worth while. She teased Holly by kissing up her inner thigh, pausing to smell her essence for a few seconds and telling Holly she loved how she smelled. She skipped where Holly wanted her the most and started again just an inch above it on her lovers mound. Kissing her way back up, pausing slightly on each breast until she could share another opened mouth kiss with Holly.

This one wasn't as gentle as the previous ones they had shared. Holly was on the edge and desperate. She battled Gail for dominance, pushing her tongue inside and duelling with Gail's. Gail's own libido started to kick in, letting her know it needed satisfying. Gail couldn't help rolling her hips, groaning at the sensation as Holly's thigh pressed where she needed to be touched. She groaned when she realised Holly's hands were incapacitated and wouldn't be able to help. Ok, hadn't thought that out too good.

"Gail?" Holly gasped as the blonde continued to arch into her. God she was desperate for some contact. Any contact, contact like Gail appeared to be getting as she rocked against her. God Gail couldn't be so cruel as to get her right to the edge and then concentrate on her own orgasm could she? She was thinking maybe she could when Gail's thigh shifted hitting her in the right place

"Jesus" she cried as a bolt of electricity seemed to shoot through her. Holy fuck that was good! Arching her head back and concentrating on where Gail's thigh was pressed into her she groaned when Gail latched onto her throat and suckled hard. Holly could feel that tightening in her belly that indicated she was close to coming "Oh God Gail" she arched harder, more desperately into Gail's thigh, needing more friction.

Gail raised her head and the look they shared between them was full of want, lust, need and love. "I love you Holly" she whispered and watched Holly's eyes go wide, the body beneath her tense and the brunette literally screamed her climax loud enough for the whole block to hear. God it was the most awesome sight and as Holly slowly rode out her climax Gail went with her, pushing hard into Holly's thigh as her orgasm ripped through her and she slumped onto Holly drained.

Long minutes later Gail hadn't moved from her spot she had slumped onto. Which would have been fine if Holly's arms were free and she could manoeuvre her to a slightly more comfortable position. Speaking of her arms she tried to move them and groaned, while it was fun to experiment in the bedroom she really did need to move them.

"Gail?"

"Hmmm, 's too early" Gail murmured and Holly rolled her eyes. Talk about wham bam thankyou ma'am.

"Gail Peck wake up and untie me" she growled while arching up sharply to jolt Gail. Gail groaned and opened one eye.

"Want to sleep"

"Then untie me!" Holly raised a brow and watched as Gail blinked then blushed as memories swamped her. She couldn't help but chuckle as Gail sat up and she realised the flush had spread all the way to her chest.

"Oh sorry"

"Not exactly romantic, falling asleep after hot sex" Holly teased causing Gail to fumble with the ties and scowl down at her "first time after admitting our love too"

"Holly!" Gail smacked her arm lightly and Holly laughed "I can retract it you know"

"No one else would have you" Holly groaned as her right arm finally came free and stressed muscles ached. Gail frowned

"You ok?" She asked while hurriedly moving across to untie the other one. Holly clenched her fists and shrugged her shoulders a few times getting the aching muscles to move.

"Yup, never been tied to a bed before"

"But you were the one to bring it up" Gail frowned "I presumed you'd done it before"

"I wasn't the one tied up" Holly sighed and Gail bit her lip realising what Holly was telling her. Oh. She realised Holly hadn't trusted the other girls enough to let them tie her up. Gail loved Holly with her whole heart and soul, trusted her 100%, if there was anyone who could get her to consider being tied up after all she had been through it would be Holly.

"Thankyou" she whispered and Holly stopped in her exercises to look at her, brows raised "for trusting me enough to do it" Gail elaborated and Holly gave her one of her lopsided smiles while cupping her face

"I love you Gail." She said simply as if that said it all, she guessed it did as she leant into Holly and they shared a soft confirming kiss

"I love you too"

Holly smiled and pressed their foreheads together as they simply soaked up the moment and enjoyed it. Each woman stunned that the other loved them in return. Finally Holly gave her one last kiss and pulled away, climbing out of the bed. Gail blinked at the slightly broken mood

"Where are you going?" She asked and Holly paused in her naked trek to the bathroom and looked back over her shoulder. She gave Gail one of those looks that said it should be obvious

"Bathroom" she winked "if you stay awake until I come out you may get a massage". Gail watched her go opened mouthed. Massage? Hell yes, Holly gave the best massages. Pulling the covers back she dived underneath, pulling them up to her waist and rolling onto her stomach to wait. She shivered in anticipation, she knew from previous experience just where Holly's massages led.

Holly made a detour on return from the bathroom when Gail didn't react to the ensuite door opening. Must be close to sleep again, it had taken longer than expected once she caught sight of the massive love bite on her throat and memories assailed her, stoking her fire again.

Going over to their private drawer she pulled out her harness and the recently purchased dildo. This one was slightly thicker and longer than the previous one she had used on Gail. Gail had approved the purchase and Holly knew the time was right to break it out. She watched Gail carefully for any signs of consciousness as she readied herself, tying the straps tight and then looking down at herself with a smug smile. Time for payback.

Moving over to the bed she crawled onto it smiling when the movement of the bed roused Gail's somewhat and she groaned

"Took you long enough"

"Good things come to all those that wait" Holly told her bracing herself above Gail then slowly pulling the covers down. Gail shivered and complained she was cold until Holly lowered herself on her and she felt something poking between her thighs. Oh! She spread her thighs further and arched up into Holly "I thought we might break out our recent purchase"

Gail felt a shiver race up her spine and a sudden rush of juices between her thighs. Oh fuck yeah. She tried to roll over but frowned when Holly stopped her by pinning her to the bed. She was confused until Holly rubbed against her again, causing her to suck in a wild breath. Really? From behind? Ok another first, they'd never done that before.

Holly lowered herself fully onto Gail, letting her take her full weight for a moment as she slid her hands along skinny but toned arms until they slid over top of Gail's and their fingers linked. Leaning down she kissed the corner of Gail's mouth before kissing everywhere she could reach, specifically Gail's neck and shoulders while carefully rubbing the dildo between Gail's thighs to lubricate it.

Gail groaned or shuddered with each slow rub, her arousal increasing at a steady rate. Holly used her thighs to spread Gail's even further, raising onto their knees slightly.

"Holly" Gail croaked as Holly let go of her hands and pushed up to raise herself onto her knees behind Gail and grabbing Gail by the hips pulled her up so she was on her hands and knees. Maybe if Gail hadn't been so worked up and incredibly turned on she might have been embarrassed by the position she was in, but as it was she just wanted Holly to fuck her already.

She gasped as Holly speared her fingers through her wet folds, making her even wetter. When the magical touch stopped she opened her eyes and from her heads upside down position looked down her body to find Holly lubricating the dildo with her own juices. Oh Holy fuck!

Then before she was prepared for it that talented hand returned and two fingers pressed deep.

"Holly!" She cried and was rewarded with a third finger, stretching her, preparing her. She bit her lip trying desperately to hold on to her climax until Holly... the dildo was inside her. She should have known though, Holly knew how to play her like a fiddle as a thumb flicked across her clit and she screamed, head thrown back and whole body convulsing. Fuck me but that was good, and not even the dildo yet.

Holly held her lover up when she would have collapsed, she hadn't meant to make Gail come with her fingers but realising how close she was she didn't want to use the dildo just yet, she wanted that to last longer. She held Gail against her with one hand while continuing to caress her with the other. She kissed her neck and collar bone and anywhere else she could reach while telling her how wonderful she was, how she loved watching her come, how much she loved her. All the while preparing her for the dildo.

Only when she was 110% sure Gail was ready did she bend her over so she was in a deep bow position on her knees, ass in the air. She growled for Gail to open her legs in a harsher voice than she intended but when Gail did it a real rush of power and arousal washed over her. Ensuring she...the dildo was lubricated well she guided the tip to Gail's entrance. Smiling when Gail gasped she pushed the very end in gently and waited. Gail pushed back against her indicating she was ok and wanted more.

Gail had never had a filled sensation quite like this one as she pushed back into Holly and welcomed all of her lover in. Oh god, oh god that felt so good. So big, so thick, so filling. She sucked in a surprised breath as Holly pulled out and pushed in firmer hitting all the right spots. Fisting the sheets she moved with Holly, pushing back as she pushed forward in and ever increasing harder rhythm.

"Oh god Holly" she cried, hearing the excited sounds coming from Holly behind her and knowing she was just as worked up.

Holly was, she was so incredibly turned on she knew she was going to climax soon and that it would be big. She wasn't sure what it was about using the dildo with Gail but it got her every time. It never had with anyone else, she'd never be able to climax with it but with Gail, every time, including that fantastic first time.

"Gail" she cried as the muscles in her thighs and stomach tightened, the hands gripping Gail's hips tightened, feeling the shudders running through Gail who suddenly stilled and cried out her name. She slammed into Gail one last time as her brain shut down and pleasure swept through her. She wasn't sure if she cried out or just uttered a groan as she was engulfed in sensations that had her feeling ten feet talk and as weak as a kitten all at once. They slumped sideways, Holly curled around Gail and holding her tight as they struggled to get their breaths back.

"Wow" Gail finally managed

"Epic" Holly agreed as little aftershock wracked her body. Gail groaned and they slowly disengaged, Gail rolling over and pulling up the covers to keep them warm as their bodies cooled. They shared a long tender kiss before Holly pulled back "I don't know why but I like using the dildo on you, it gets me going every time. I feel connected in ways I've never felt with anyone else"

Gail blushed and ducked her head "Me too" she looked back up "I didn't know how to tell you without making you think I just missed cock"

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. I love you Holly. You could take what I feel for everyone else combined, times by... I don't know a billion and it still doesn't come close to how I feel about you and how you make me feel. I love it when you make love to me with your hands or you mouth or the dildo. Even with the dildo it feels normal, just like an extension of you" she paused aware Holly was watching her closely as she struggled to make the other woman understand "it just feels like you inside me, natural you know" she shrugged "it's a hell of a turn on"

Holly watched the sincerity in Gail's face and the earnestness in her gaze and knew she was telling the truth. She got what Gail was saying, she saw the dildo as a part of her during sex, not as an object to get off. She cupped Gail's face tenderly and leant in for a kiss

"I understand completely" she whispered "I've never received so much pleasure using one, like it was a part of me, like I can literally feel you around me as I come inside you" she smiled as Gail's eyes glazed over and she gulped. Someone was getting turned on again. Just with words "I can literally feel you all around me, so hot and tight" she continued and Gail groaned "I love the feel of your muscles squeezing me, the scent of you, the sounds of me thrusting inside you-" she finished on a squeak as Gail rolled her over and pinned her to the mattress the same time she rose up and hovered over her proud length. "Gail!"

"I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight" Gail sighed as she sunk onto the long thick length

"Fuck" Holly breathed awed with the sight of Gail sinking onto her

"Ok" Gail smirked and leant down for a kiss while starting off on a rhythm to take them on round 3.


	8. GailAndy Talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Well the last chapter with Andy caused quite a stir with a mixture of reviews. I ask the people who don't like Andy to keep reading. Skim the Andy and Hayley bits, although you might miss out on a laugh or two. Lets not forget this is a Golly story but people seem to want me to write a long one. I can't do that with just two people. I run out of ideas, get bored yada yada. **

**Anyway people seemed to want a Gail/Andy conversation so here goes. My storydoesn't follow the show. (Oh and if you can't be bothered reading that you might want to skip to the Gail/Holly starting mid story)**

They were dismissed from early morning parade and Gail headed over to the board to see who she was working with today. A delicate brow rose when she saw it was Andy. Interesting. Wonder where "Selfie" was. Must be day off. She shrugged, not like her and McNally were at each others throats anymore. While they would never be 100%, the thought of patrolling with the other woman didnt want to make her commit murder.

Maybe that was because she knew Andy was truly sorry, because the other woman had lost out in the end, ending up with neither Nick or Sam or because Gail was so deliriously happy herself. She had no clue. Besides she was looking forward to finding out what was going on with all the texting Andy had been doing in the last couple of weeks. Plus she hadn't been coming to the Penny as often. Not that she missed her, she just figured something was up and she wanted to be the first to get the goss. New boyfriend maybe.

She became aware of a presence beside her and looked up to see the woman in person.

"Looks like its you and me" she told the brunette and immediately caught the disappointment on her face.

"Oh"

"Well thanks" she muttered. "Shouldn't I be the one not wanting to work with you?" Andy immediately looked a combination of hurt and regretful and Gail sighed. Dammit "Sorry I shouldn't keep bringing that up"

"You should" Andy nodded "It's no less than I deserve. I didn't mean that the way it sounded though, I was just looking forward to a day as the passenger"

"Selfie doesn't drive?" Gail asked as they headed out to get their patrol bags and gear needed for the day.

"Take your road rage, which I know is a reason no one respectable lets you drive a squad car, times it by ten and add in over-enthusiastic Rookie eagerness"

"Oh" Gail blinked and then grinned "keep you on your toes?"

"You have no idea. At least he has gotten a little better" Andy sighed as they collected their bags, keys and mobile phone and started heading outside "after the first day I wanted to kill him. I was seriously wondering what the academy was doing"

"That bad?" Gail grimaced

"Yeah. Once I got him settled down a bit I could see some potential. He's knowledgeable, just gotta use it right" they came to their squad car for the day and loaded everything into the boot before doing a systems check. When they were ready they slid into the car and Andy sighed, she didn't want to drive today. Gail grinned

"I can drive you know" she offered and chuckled at the horrified look Andy shot her. "Fine but don't say I didn't offer. How about I shout you to breakfast at that diner we always went to instead?"

"The one where you always ordered the full breakfast with double bacon?" Andys mouth started watering at the thought. Hell she hadn't been there in months. They did the best pancakes.

"Lets go" Gail decided and got no complaints. It wasn't the official thing to do on duty but as long as they were available to task they were fine. As long as the owners hadn't sold they should remember them.

It took them about half an hour to get there after having to do a small job of a welfare check on the way. Some homeless man passed out in an alley. They'd managed to wake him and were told to fuck off for their time. Satisfied he was alive and in no danger they had called in it was all clear.

Finally though they made it to the cafe, slid into a booth and ordered their morning coffees. Luckily the same owners were there as last time and they had been welcomed warmly and told their meals would be out soon.

"So I thought being all domesticated you would have had breakfast at home this morning" Andy stated as they sat back to wait for their meals. Gail just grinned as her memory drifted back to this morning and why she had been running late with no time for breakfast. They were inspired every time they got into the shower together. She loved that shower and the claw foot bath which was utilised quite regularly.

"Ok I think I get the picture from the far away look in your eyes" Andy grinned and Gail had to smile. Really she was too happy not to. Who cared if Andy knew they'd had sex this morning. She had the hottest babe in the world and she had her all to herself. Everyone else was just jealous. Their coffees were delivered and they thanked the waitress before taking a soothing sip.

Gail watched as Andy startled a bit before reaching for her phone. She watched as a genuine small smile lit up her friends face. She paused. Ok yeah they were friends, and although she would never forget what Andy did Gail couldn't complain it hadn't worked out in the end. She wouldn't have got with Holly if she had still been with Nick. Or maybe she would have eventually, it might have taken more time. Right now she was so happy she just didn't give a hoot anymore. Well not really. Strange how she was more hurt by Andy's betrayal than Nicks. Maybe that said something.

She watched as Andy typed in a quick reply and pressed send. She put the phone away and looked up to see Gail was watching her. She gulped when the blonde grinned. Oh no.

"You know" Gail started "I'm not the only one who has been smiling a lot recently, or texting like mad on her phone or skipping out on the Penny. For the past couple of weeks you've been" Gail paused looking for the right word. She wouldn't go with happy but she was better than the sad bundle of sack shit she had been recently "pleasantly preoccupied"

"Ok" Andy breathed at the different choice of words and wondered how she was going to get out of this and if she didn't get out of it how was she going to survive. "It's no one. Just a friend" she tried to deflect then sighed gratefully as their breakfast arrived. Maybe that will occupy Gail.

Gail waited patiently. She knew Andy was relieved their breakfast had arrived and she wanted to know why. She was evading. Pure and simple.

"So you got yourself a new man?" She asked and had to smirk when Andy choked on her pancake and had to reach for a drink "Wrong hole?" She laughed when Andy glared "Come on tell me"

"No it's not a new man"

"God you're not being dumb enough to get back with Sam" Gail groaned. After everything that man had put her through and then once again running off with his young dolly bird nurse.

"Not Sam and before you ask not Nick" Andy clarified.

"Hooray, your taste in men is getting better" Gail mock cheered as she popped another large portion in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully "so that means you have a new man" she grinned when she finally swallowed

"Oh for Gods sake it's not a man at all" Andy growled and rolled her eyes, cutting off a large piece of her pancake and popping it into her mouth. Watching with some humour as Gail sat there mouth hung open.

Gail blinked and shook herself internally. Ok then. New friend.

"Ok so this new friend must be pretty special. She has you texting like crazy, grinning and skipping out on the Penny"

"It's good to hang with someone who isn't a cop, who I can do other stuff with, who I've told my sins too and she told me we all make mistakes it's whether we learn from them that matter" she shrugged and looked down "with everyone else it's a constant reminder. Even if they dont say anything, even if i'm apparently forgiven, its not been forgotten. Its there, I know its there. With her I have a clean slate"

Gail was quite literally gobsmacked. Who would have thought? She couldn't feel too sorry for Andy though. She had made the choice to sleep with Nick. However she had been a bit of a yo yo with the brunette. Telling her she was forgiven one minute, then using it against her the next. She had to try a little better there.

"Ok. What kind of stuff do you two do?" She asked trying to just sound casual. She looked up when Andy didn't answer right away and found her worrying her bottom lip. "Andy?"

"She plays soccer" Andy finally admitted. "I go watch her play. She's very good. We sometimes go for a drink after. The other night she brought pizza and beer over and we watched Zombie movies"

"Sounds lame" Gail muttered but was secretly glad Andy had that friend "so does your friend have a name?" Gail used a bit of toast to swipe up the last of her egg and popped it into her mouth before looking up to see Andy watching her decidedly uncomfortable. "What's wrong"

"Promise me you won't get mad" Andy stated and of course Gail immediately became wary. What was going on? "Andy unless you and Holly are conducting a secret affair behind my back I ain't gonna get mad" she paused as Andy winced at the barb "having said that I know Holly would never do that to me ever. She loves me. Plus she can never hide anything from me. Two I know you won't do that again. So that has me wondering why are you so wary?"

"You remember the other week for your birthday?" Andy asked cryptically and Gail was a little confused. She remembered being at the Penny, she remembered making their escape and she remembered what happened once they got home. The memory brought a smile to her face "ok before Hayley and I helped you get home"

The mention of Holly's cousins name was like a wake up slap in the face. Gail didnt want to be an investigator for nothing.

"Hayley? You're friends with Hayley?" She scowled and had the pleasure of seeing Andy gulp. Oh hell no. Holly's cousin. She was moving in on Holly's cousin

"Gail"

"Stop! Holly's cousin. You're friends with Holly's cousin!"

"I didn't exactly plan it you know. I'm not even sure how it happened. I mean I know but. Argh!" Gail watched as Andy dropped her head into her hands "we just introduce ourselves. Then I was helping her take your stuff to the car and she was offering me a lift. We swapped numbers and she text me that she was playing soccer that weekend at 4.30." She paused to gulp in some air "I had no intentions of going. Then she text me to remind me of the game and before I knew it I was there"

Andy looked up at Gail and was quite surprised to see she didn't look too angry. In fact she looked quite curious and maybe a little amused at her rambling so she continued.

"She's a great player you know. Clearly above every body else. I've watched two games now. We go out after with her team. She's been over for pizza once as I mentioned before. Other than that we have messaged or just talked on the phone. She's supposed to come over tonight and bring pizza. I'm meant to help her study for her exam. Going to pop quizz her. I won't if you say no"

Well fuck. Gail growled as she took time to cut off more food on her plate and pop it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. She wondered what the hell Andy saw in Hayley. If there was an ulterior motive. She didnt think so, Nick seemed some sort of abborhation. Andy was a generally nice person. Always had been. She knew what Hayley saw in Andy, she wasn't blind. She wondered if Andy knew that. Finally swallowing she stated

"I'm pretty sure Hayley's gay"

"Yes she is and she flirts like crazy" Andy smiled shaking her head. "I've told her time and time again I am straight. I've warned her not a thing will happen."

"The Hayley I know would take that as a challenge" Gail couldn't help but chuckle and Andy rolled her eyes.

"Trust me I know. If I have to I will take her in hand"

"I'm sure she will enjoy that" Gail smirked and Andys mouth dropped open in shock. She automatically threw her napkin at Gail.

"Ass."

"Don't hurt her Andy or I swear I will come after you" Gail said seriously as she threw Andys napkin aside. "I won't have you hurting my family"

Andys eyebrows shot upwards. "Your family?" Andy shook her head "Gail I can tell you I like Hayley as a friend. I have told her I'm straight. I like men. If she ignores that then I'm going to hurt her. That can't be my fault"

Gail thought about it for a long time. That seemed fair. If Hayley ignored Andy's warning and got hurt then she couldn't blame Andy at all "Fine. But if you suddenly grow bi curious and then leave her I'll cut your heart out with a butter knife"

"Ha" Andy snorted "the only way I'd be interested is if she grew a cock, which isn't going to happen"

"Oh women can have cocks" Gail grinned making Andy choke on the coffee she had just had a sip of "They never go soft and stamina. Fricking all night. I come to work for a break"

"Whoa" Andy coughed and pounded herself in the chest "TMI". Gail just laughed and waited for the woman to settle down.

"You're on probation McNally"

"What! Again?" Andy appeared genuinely shocked.

"Not with me idiot with her" Gail groaned. Sometimes she wondered who was the blonde between them.

"Oh. I can handle that" Andy shrugged as she grabbed her phone and sent a quick message to the woman in question.

_I have told Gail. I survived. I am on probation. C u tonight_.

"Checking in" Gail laughed just as their radios crackled to life indicating a serious TA near their location "Reality calls" Gail sighed and answered the dispatch on her radio. Chris and Dov were also on their way along with a few others from 15. They threw some money down on the table and hurried out to find gridlocked traffic.

"Guess its on foot then" Andy sighed

"I hate running" Gail growled and took off at full sprint after Andy, knowing she had no chance of keeping up. Thank God it was only two blocks.

* * *

Gail was worn out. It had been a long day, starting with the accident right through shift. They still had to do tasking along with keeping an eye out for any cars with front end damage. They hadn't found the car yet but thanks to Holly finding a paint particle on one of the victims they knew they were looking for a 2008-2010 Pontiac, dark blue in colour. Maybe the graveyard shift would find it.

The reason she was so late was because of a domestic that got violent, even while they were there. Two big burley Gay guys who wanted to pound on each other. They had to use spray in the end, their Glocks weren't an option. Gail wished she had a baton or a taser. Secondary contamination from spray sucked and trying to handcuff suspects while suffering it sucked. Thank god Chris and Dov showed up when they did. Though all 4 of them ended up with secondary contamination. Burning eyes, runny nose, itchy throat.

They'd been treated at the scene by paramedics and then gone back to the station for showers, a change of clothes and paperwork. Luckily Holly had work to do and wasn't at home waiting for her so she didn't feel too guilty. Holly had promised to be home within a half hour or so when Gail had called her. Gail was tired to the bone but also achy, What she needed was a hot bath and then bed.

Trudging upstairs she went straight to the bathroom and started the bath before going to their bedroom and organising her nightwear. Back to the bathroom and she placed the new clothes on the sink and stripped out of the clothes she was wearing. By this time the tub was full enough for her to get in and she stepped in. Whoa she had made it hot, hissing as it scalded a bit as she sat. When the tub was 3/4 full she turned off the tap and relaxed back.

Holly found her that way about twenty minutes later, on the edge of sleep and with the water considerably cooler. She considered getting Gail out but a nice soak sounded good right now. Sleepy blue eyes opened at the rustle of clothing and Gail smiled as her girlfriend prepared to join her. She hastily sat and draining some water refilled it with hot. Once done she sat back against the edge and indicated Holly to sit in front of her. Holly raised a surprised brow. Usually she was big spoon.

Stepping in she sat gracefully and leant back into Gail, sighing as their legs tangled and her lover wrapped two thin arms around her.

"Long day?" she sighed

"The longest" Gail agreed

"How are you feeling?"

"Eyes are still burning a bit but otherwise fine" Gail assured with a squeeze and Holly tilted her head back to check and saw they were a little red but not worryingly so. She tipped her head back even further and Gail took it for the invitation it was, leaning down to share a deep but soft kiss. They sighed in unison. God it never got old, each kiss was like the first. "I love you" she whispered as she pulled back

"I love you too. Very much" Holy smiled and Gail shivered at the little zing it caused to race through her. She would never tire of hearing Holly say those words. Hoped she heard them for many years to come. At least the 28 Holly had promised her. She smirked.

"What's so funny?" Holly asked

"Nothing much, just hoping to hear that often over many years to come" Gail kissed her quickly again "at least the 28 you promised me"

"I think that can be arranged" Holly laughed and turned back around as it was getting uncomfortable doing her pretzel impersonation. She linked their hands and they sat their a long time.

Finally Gail said "Andy and I had a talk today. She's been a lot happier recently, been skipping the Penny and receiving lots of texts". Holly waited patiently wondering where Gail was going with this "It took a while but I finally got her to admit she is spending time with Hayley"

"My cousin Hayley?" Holly's eyebrows climbed in surprise and she tipped her head back to look at Gail closer. Gail told her lover what Andy had told her about what happened after they left the Penny on her birthday and since.

"I put Andy on probation and warned her not to hurt my family or I would kill her. Other than that they are adults. Andy has warned Hayley she isn't gay, that its friends only. I told Andy that unless she decides to go bi curious and trifles with Hayley then I won't stop it"

"What?" Holly sat up and twisted around to look at Gail not at all sure she approved.

"It's been nearly a year Holly. Our friendship will never be the same again but we are friendly. I made the choice to forgive her but its not forgotten. She knows that. I've noticed how down she has been since Sam dumped her again. She could have gone back to Nick but didnt. Instead she's been making an effort with me." Gail shrugged "Yeah you could say she has a lot of nerve even trying or you could say she has realised how stupid it was and is truly sorry. I've given her one chance to prove its the latter"

"You're more forgiving than I am" Holly sighed and leant back into Gail. Gail grinned

"You've mellowed me" Gail kissed her neck causing Holly to groan and Gail to sit up and take notice "they're adults love, lets leave them to sort it out on their own"

"But"

"Shhhh" Gail started trailing kisses along Holly's neck to her ear "No more talking. We are naked in the bath and I have other things on my mind" she pulled her hands free of Holly's and slowly slid them up a toned stomach. She bit Holly's ear lobe the same time her hands cupped two gorgeously perfect and satisfyingly large breasts. Gail had realised she was a boob woman thanks to these beauties.

Hands continued to wander and explore while Gail attacked Holly's neck and shoulder with her mouth. It didn't take long for Holly's breaths to quicken, or her moans to become loud. Her legs splayed open in invitation and Gail smirked before taking the invitation.

Slowly she caressed her way down Holly's toned stomach, marvelling still at its firmness. Guess eating healthy did have its advantages. She wasn't giving up cheese puffs though. She slid her right hand down between Holly's thighs while her left slid up towards her breast.

Both hands found a swollen bud at the same time, her left rolling and pinching a nipple, her right circling and teasing Holly's clit. Gail kissed her way up a sensitive throat to Holly's ear and started telling Holly all sorts of things. Like how wet and swollen she was, how Holly's moans were turning her on. How her breasts were just perfect. How she loved to see her in climax and how she couldn't wait for Holly to climax so they could go to bed and break out the dildo.

Holly screamed, her body going taught and arching out of the water. Oh yeah, now that was a sight she would never tire of. Holly at the point of climax was stunningly beautiful. She held her lover gently as she came down from her climax and her breathing slowed.

"So" Holly finally gasped "You mentioned something about bed?" Gail grinned and urged her lover to stand up and get out of the bath to head to bed.

* * *

Hayley knew the second Andy opened the door for her that Andy had been giving her a gross understatement when she called earlier apologising for her silence but it had been a long day. Hayley had told her it was fine she had managed to study on her own and they would postpone until another day. She had expected Andy to say her thankyou and then go but the older woman had surprised her saying if she hadn't eaten she was still up for a pizza.

Hayley had eaten but she could always eat more. She hadn't told Andy that though, agreeing to pick up a meat lovers and a supreme on the way over before they said their goodbyes.

Looking at Andy now, seeing the exhaustion in her body language she gently pushed the brunette back into her apartment, following her in and closing and locking the door. Taking a closer look she noticed a slight bruise on Andy's cheek and her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"No offence babe but you look done in" Hayley gave her a crooked smile before leading them into the kitchen of the open planned living area. Kitchen, dining and lounge all in one. A tiny kitchen, dining and lounge. Hayley handed over the pizzas and told Andy to go sit down. When Andy did so without protest Hayley knew it would be a short visit, food then go home so Andy could go to bed.

She raided Andy's cupboards for plates and her fridge for drinks then headed over to sit near her friend. They ate in comfortable silence while watching a late night rerun of law and order.

Finally Andy sat back in the corner of the couch, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them almost protectively. Andy started talking then, explaining her day, starting with talking to Gail which had gone Ok, skipped to a domestic later that afternoon which accounted for the bruise from a stray elbow and pepper spray eyes, then moved to the most heartbreaking story.

Hayley sat listening horrified as Andy told her about the accident scene she had attended and how she had tried to help someone who ended up dying in her arms. Jesus. No wonder Andy looked on the point of breaking. Ignoring the vibes Andy was giving her to stay away she shuffled closer and lay a hand on her knee.

"I'm not sure how you do it, see the things you see and keep going." She watched as Andy swallowed hard "this last year for you has been above and beyond. It's gotta hit you some time. You gotta let it out Andy, don't let it fester, it will poison you."

She no sooner finished when Andy broke and started sobbing burying her head in her knees. Damn. Ignoring Andy's protests she somehow managed to manoeuvre the sobbing woman onto her lap so she could hold her. Despite Andy's initial reluctance she ended up squeezing the life out of her, not that she minded, it felt quite good to have her arms around Andy. In a platonic way.

Long minutes later Andy finally shored up the dam burst and sat with her face buried in Hayley's neck as she tried to regain her composure. When she showed no signs of coming out Hayley teased

"If you don't come out soon I'm gonna have to start charging rent" which caused Andy to snort with withheld laughter and finally raise her head

"I'm sure I couldn't afford it"

"I'm sure we could work out something" Hayley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively which earned her a smack and Andy trying to wriggle off her lap. Hayley held firm "Andy wait, all joking aside I'm glad you trusted me enough to open up ok" she paused when Andy sighed and slumped back against her "I'm here whenever you need"

"Thank you"

"I mean it" Hayley persisted

"I know"

Ok then. Hayley was stumped for what else to say and they just sat quietly for long minutes until she realised Andy was falling asleep.

"I should get going. You need to sleep" she suggested

"Stay" the word seemed to fly out of Andy's mouth against her better judgement and hung in the air between them. Hayley wasn't sure what to say to that but when Andy didn't retract it she nodded her agreement. Andy had gone on to explain she just needed to be held. Hayley tacked on silently that she needed comfort and to feel safe.

So that's how she found herself sleeping in Andy's bed that night in her singlet and her jocks. That had caused a small smirk to spread across Andy's face and she commented she was such a guy. Andy snuggled up into her side and fell straight to sleep. Hayley expected to be awake half the night considering but was surprised to find herself falling asleep shortly after.


	9. Holly's bday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A bit of good fun with all female characters and some of Holly's relations. **

**Oh and someone wanted to know what Jocks were. Aussie for men's briefs. The other version is a sports person. **

**Just so you know I am on Holidays. Wrote these in advance. Have just been playing with them so I can post them and you didn't have to wait three weeks for a new post. Not 100% happy. Have rewritten the ending like 10 times but oh well. Sorry if you find any mistakes I've read it so many times I am cross eyed. **

**Reviews would be nice. **

When the Stewarts or the Carters wanted something they usually got it. So when it came to celebrating Holly's 35th birthday and she wanted to go to a local restaurant for dinner and then on to a lesbian bar, then that's what they did.

They booked out Rock Lobster on Queen Street West and all crammed in the rustic Restaurant. Gail and Andy were the last ones to arrive after having to work a later day shift and got held up. People automatically saved a seat beside Holly for when Gail arrived. Holly rolled her eyes at Hayley who was fiercely guarding the seat next to her, telling all the family it was taken. Gail's friends Chloe, Dov, Chris, Steve, Traci, Leo (who called her Aunt Holly much to everyone's delight and gave her a hug) Oliver and Celery were there. Even Nick was there with a girl he had found on an online dating service. She was nice and fit in with them all. She was an EMT. Steve and Traci sat closest to her family as they knew them the best. The cops in them had them taking up residence closest to the door.

Her parents were there, her sister and brothers, some cousins that didnt live in the USA. Lisa and Rachel were there too, seated on one side of her and regaling her mother and her aunt Janice with all their medical stories. Drinks were served, some interesting looking cocktails had been ordered.

Gail and Andy arrived to many cheers from the hungry clan who were waiting to eat. Gail rolled her eyes and hurried over to her lover, ignoring everyone as she leant in and planted a firm open mouthed kiss on waiting willing lips. When she finally pulled back everyone was wolf whistling and calling out for them to get a room. Gail would like nothing more than a repeat of this mornings romp but Holly wanted to go out so they were going out.

She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder and found Hayley standing there holding out a beer. She took it gratefully and had a long scull as she took a seat next to her lover and across from Andy. She wasn't at all surprised to see Hayley and Andy sitting together. She had watched their interaction closely over the last couple of months. Although Hayley was a chronic flirter and Andy sometimes gave it good back they had remained platonic. Andy seemed to have genuine fun with Hayley and vice versa. Gail and Holly had hung out and had pizza with them a couple of times and gone to some of Hayley's games. Man could she play. Last week she had taken Andy off probation with Holly's approval who had mellowed towards Andy after spending time with her.

Gail turned to the menu and her gaze froze on the lobster mac and cheese. Oh fuck yeah. The lobster roll looked good too. Nah, mac and cheese. She would get a burger later if she was still hungry.

"Let me guess, Mac and Cheese" Nicola, Holly's sister stirred her from her left. Gail sent her a wink and Nic laughed. "Holly only has to cook you cheese products for the rest of her life. Nice easy meals"

"Are you teasing Gail about cheese again?" Holly laughed

"She's so predictable. Mac and cheese for our cheese addict"

"Well at least when we have kids meals will be easy" Holly giggled when Gail choked on her beer. She loved teasing her lover about kids. Gail was brilliant with them, she had seen it and heard about it. Any job with a kid they sent Gail and Gail was always the first to babysit Leo.

"Just shut up all of you" Gail growled glaring at anyone in ear shot that dared laugh at her predicament and turned to Holly "you gotta wait for a ring first"

"Well hurry up and ask already, I'm getting impatient" Holly rolled her eyes then turned to Rachel who enquired what she was having leaving Gail to gape after her.

"She told you" Hayley chuckled from across the table and Gail glared at her

"Mind you're own business. I don't see you with a girlfriend" she spat out and Watched as Hayley shrugged

"Eh I'm only young, plenty of time to play the field yet"

"Oh, any takers?" Gail asked seeing an opportunity to turn the spotlight onto Hayley

"Gail I'm a jock, there are always takers. What happens in the locker rooms stays in the locker rooms"

"You're so full of shit" Andy rolled her eyes causin Gail to laugh and Hayley to look offended "you're never in the locker room long enough or if its that quick I feel sorry for your conquests"

"My conquests have never complained" Hayley muttered

"That you know of" Andy chuckled and Gail shook her head. Hayley appeared to be the confidant type, whoever gained her attention for whatever amount of time was sure to be in for a pleasurable time.

Luckily for Hayley one of the waitresses arrived at their table to ask if they were ready to order. In the end Gail ordered the mac and cheese and lobster roll (so she was hungry), Holly got the Lobster Supper, Hayley the surf and turf and Andy a lobster roll too. Gail took note that Rachel and Lisa ordered a seafood tower called The Boss. It was $99 and had lobster, crab, prawns and oysters. Good luck to them. They were still on probation. Actually it was more of a cease fire for now.

They sat back and talked, Gail and Andy sharing some fun incidents that happened through the day, Holly reminding them she had a relaxing day at home and it sucked Gail had to work. Not her fault as the flu had ripped through the station and they had been called in to help. At least they had gotten the chance to have birthday sex this morning and she had been able to give Holly her present. A special made necklace with handcuff pendant and her number stamped on it. She had Thought it corny and not good enough when Holly had stared at it but her lover had demanded she wear it straight away. A quick look from Gail showed the brunette still had it on.

People started to get up and mingle at the bar and seeing Oliver there she downed her drink, enquired if anyone else wanted one and headed to the bar

"Hey Oli" she smiled as she sidled up next to him. He turned to her with a big grin

"Hey girl" he opened his arms and she stepped in to share a hug "having a good time?"

"Nights still young Oli, ask me in a couple of hours" she rolled her eyes "not bad so far. You?"

"It's good, I'm glad we were invited. A bit put out Andy gets to sit at your table" he teased and she laughed

"That's Hayley's doing" she pointed at Hayley sitting next to Andy "She's Holly cousin. You remember at my birthday they helped sneak us out so we could go home?" She looked at Oliver again and saw the moment he realised why the other blonde looked familiar "yeah well they've been friends ever since. Hang out."

"Andy turned gay too?"

"Hardly" Gail laughed "much to Hayley's disappointment. They're just friends" she shrugged "hence why Andy is at our table"

The bar tender came back with Oliver's orders of drinks and he paid for them "well just don't be a stranger tonight Peck, come say hello"

"I will" she nodded and watched him walk off with his order before placing hers. She returned to the table with the drinks and handed them over, giving Holly a kiss and promising to be back before wandering down to talk to her friends and colleagues, Andy following her not long after, dragging Hayley with her to introduce her to everyone.

Holly watched her lover with her friends at the far end table. While still snarky at times she no longer had the brick wall up expecting to be hurt. Even her relationship with Steve had blossomed. Everyone that knew Gail always thanked her for that. Watching her lover now her breath caught at how beautiful she was as she laughed at something Nicks new girlfriend said and they high fived. Poor Nick, looked like joke was on him.

A tap on her wrist had her turning back to her friends Rachel and Lisa. While still on probation they had mellowed towards Gail. Especially when they saw how much Gail had been accepted by her family.

"Damn girl if this was a cartoon your eyes would be bulging and your heart would be beating out of your chest" Lisa stirred and Holly couldn't help but smile.

"I love her" she shrugged

"Yeah, I can finally see that" Lisa nodded

"Me too" Rachel didnt want to be outdone "and her love for you is very obvious"

"I can't believe it's been nearly a year since we met, seems like yesterday she called me lunchbox" Holly smiled and blew a kiss at Gail when she looked over. Gail winked back "I can't wait to spend my life with her"

"Wow that sounds serious" Lisa appeared shocked "it's too soon surely"

"Can I be you're bridesmaid?" Rachel asked cheekily.

"Oh yes I'm sure Gail will love having you two in the wedding party" Holly stated and then laughed at their startled looks "besides we might elope and save the hassle"

"Like hell" Nicola who had plopped herself in Gail's seat to eavesdrop stated and Holly spun to stare at her sister while flushing "you know mother has been looking at bridal magazines secretly for months, even since they met Gail"

"Oh God" Holly groaned, she could just imagine her mother dragging them to every bridal shop in the city to try on dresses. Gail was going to kill her "no, I'm wearing a suit"

"Really?" Came three surprised replies

"Gail wears dresses, all the time. I want to see her in a dress and walking towards me" Holly nodded just imagining it. Oh yeah, her lover would look stunning.

"Well that's something you better discuss with your woman. Once one of you gets your shit together and proposes" Nic teased and then saw the waitress heading their way with some food "oh look, foods here, I'm starving"

Holly was left sitting wondering just what was going on and how much her family had been plotting her marriage recently. Rachel and Lisa were being suspiciously quiet too. As Gail approached Holly watched her closely, had she said something to her family, was she organising something?

"What?" Gail asked as she sat "do I have froth on my face?" She wiped her mouth with her hand and Holly continued to stare. Staring always did it, if Gail was hiding a secret she always broke after a stare down. When Gail became even more confused Holly realised she had no secrets at all.

"No, I just like looking at you"

"You're such a nerd" Gail rolled her eyes but leant in for a quick kiss, pulling back when a waitress placed her meal in front of her and the aroma hit her. "Yum"

"Why thankyou" Holly winked and Gail smirked

"Yeah you too but I was talking about dinner" she teased and had Holly rolling her eyes as she turned to her Mac and cheese and lobster roll. What to have first? Mac and cheese. She looked around and groaned when she realised not everyone on their table had food yet, especially not Holly. Not for long though as her eyes bugged when Holly's came out on a big tray. Holy wow. "Try not to get it down the front of you"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy licking it off if I do" Holly shot back causing Hayley to choke on her beer

"Whoa TMI" she complained

"Just cause you're not getting any" Holly raised an eyebrow

"Who says I'm not?" Hayley growled. Really, Gail thought, haven't we covered this?

"Cause Andy's too smart to fall for your charm" Holly chuckled causing Hayley to blush and glare at her cousin.

Andy froze when all eyes turned to her from around the table, she had been busy salivating over her roll and waiting for others to be served, minding her own business.

"What? Keep me out of this. I just got off probation" she complained and shot Hayley a look. Her poor friend was being picked on tonight "I'm straight not blind, you'll make some girl happy...One day" she added to the teasing.

"Oh will everyone just shut up and eat already" Hayley grumbled and turned to her surf and turf. Andy grinned and gave her a shoulder bump before finally picking up her roll. Gail dug into her macaroni and cheese and Holly took a second to look at her family and friends and realise how blessed she was.

Gail turned to her quizzically seeing her looking around.

"What is it love?"

"Nothing" Holly smiled "just happy everyone's here" then turned to her lobster wondering what she was going to attack first.

Gail practically rolled out of the restaurant. She was so stuffed. She just wanted to go home and sleep. After some sex. But it was on to a lesbian club. Joy. Loud music, dancing and drunk women trying to hit on her girl.

Once everyone had piled out it was time to say goodbye to the men who were off to a sports bar or strip club or something (lucky bastards).

All the aunts and older generation women were off to someone's house, probably to have coffee, tattle on their men or plan their grand kids or something, which left Holly, her female cousins, her friends and Gail's colleagues to go out. Andy, Traci and Chloe were looking forward to their gay nightclub experience. Gail just hoped they didn't embarrass the shit out of her and turned to Nicks new girlfriend, rolling her eyes as everyone hugged goodbye. After some coaxing they managed to convince Celery to come with them too.

Gail suffered through hugs from Cameron who still called her Pixie, Laura, Nicola and Holly's brothers. Then they beat a hasty retreat while trying to organise who was driving whom in who's car and where were they heading. Hayley had picked the club, one she frequented often, had good dancers, great music and modest prices.

Hayley drove her, Holly, Andy and Celery in her car as Gail had promised Celerys personal safety to Oliver. Hayley drove slow enough for people to follow even though she had given the address. There was a 24hr parking garage near to the club and they all parked there together. Gail rose a surprised brow when Hayley took a large backpack out of the back of her car but didnt mention anything as she led them all back out onto the street and down to a large two story brick building with a rainbow over the front door.

Holly had never heard of the club before and hoped Hayley wasn't bringing them to some dive as they lined up to go in. Stepping up behind Gail she wrapped her hands around her waist and snuggled in.

"Thank you for coming out tonight, I know you just want to go home" she whispered in her lovers ear. Gail shrugged her shoulders and leant back into her

"I know we don't get out much and it's what you want to do" she sighed "it's your birthday"

"Still, thank you" Holly pressed a kiss to her temple "I love you"

"Love you too nerd"

The line moved in progressively. Gail, Holly and Andy rose a brow at Hayley when the woman taking money for entry smiled when she saw Hayley and gave her a big hug.

"Jesus woman where have you been, Jens been despairing" the woman said and they watched Hayley give a cocky smile

"Been a while, been busy with soccer and finals" she informed "I'll see Jen soon" Hayley pointed them out, more specifically Holly "this is my cousin Holly, it's her birthday. Dragged her, her girl Gail and some friends here"

"As you should" the woman charged them $10 entry fee each and stamped their hand, Gail grumbled this place better be worth $10. As they left the entry and moved into the club her mouth opened in shock. The place was huge, two story with overhanging balconies. Even at this early hour the place was half packed, the dance floor full of gyrating female bodies in front of a DJ doing her thing.

There were dancers performing on stages all around the lower floor, mostly naked dancers. There were tables and chairs in the middle of the room and booths on the outside. Oh yeah, Gail could get to like this place. Did she mention the dancers were half naked. And hot. Not as hot as Holly though as she turned back to her girlfriend to find her doing her own staring.

Looking around their small group she noticed just about everyone was staring in some form of awe. Hayley led them on then, leading them towards a set of stairs. A big burley butch woman dressed all in black with security written across her shirt was guarding the stairs. Upon seeing Hayley she grinned and removed the rope that clearly had a sign hanging off it saying VIP. Hayley hugged the Amazonian and then held out her hand to be stamped again. Then they were ushered through, getting their hands stamped on the way and climbing the stairs.

Gail looked around once they were up there, things were a bit quieter and here you had large circular booths that could sit large parties. They were situated all around the upper level with views downstairs. Only a couple were taken. There was also a large bar, nowhere near as busy as the one downstairs and a few dancers were dancing around the place. Her eyebrows rose when she saw one dancer giving a patron a lap dance. Oh God.

Hayley finally made her way up the stairs and to the front of the group again, pointing to a large booth in a darkened corner of the room. Gail was about to head for it when she heard a squeal over the music and turned to find a dancer running full tilt at Hayley. As the gorgeous red head threw herself at Hayley Gail moved closer to Holly and said

"Guess that must be Jen"

"My cousin has a bit of explaining to do" Holly shouted back and Gail looked over at Andy who looked half shocked half bemused at finding Hayley and the red head in a lip lock. Wtf? Finally Hayley disengaged and blowing a kiss the red head wandered off.

Hayley turned to find everyone staring at her, not least her cousin. She grinned and shouted "told you I was a jock" before leading her stunned party towards the booth that was specifically saved for her and her friends as well as the soccer team. "Have a seat, i'll be right back" and they watched her disappear towards the rest rooms.

Holly watched her cousin leave slightly in shock. Did she know her at all? VIP lounge in a rocking lesbian club/strip club and making out with a red headed dancer. Which was definitely not the first time. Shaking her head she let Gail guide her to a seat and then requested a bourbon and coke when asked what she wanted to drink.

She desperately needed it as others started to join her, sitting around the booth. Gail, Nicola, Lisa and Rachel were at the bar shouting the first round of drinks. Slowly stilted conversation started up and Holly started to relax, Gail returning with her drink and sculling half helped too as she cuddled up to her lover

Soon after she caught sight of Andy sitting up straight and staring in open mouthed shock. She wasn't the only one that noticed and they all turned as one towards where She was staring. Holly felt her mouth drop in shock. Was that her cousin? God she looked Good, bad, badass. No wonder she had women falling at her feet.

She had changed her clothes so she was wearing all black, black jeans, black button up which was only just buttoned modestly, a black leather jacket and big chunky black boots. To finish off the outfit her hair was in a loose pony tail with a fedora perched on top, and some large chunky men's jewellery.

"Jesus" Holly turned to Gail who was staring at Hayley and hit her

"Hey"

"What?" Gail blinked and looked at Holly "oh you know I love you but I just realised why Hayley is always so cocky about women chasing her" they watched as Hayley handed her bag over to the bartender and ordered a drink, leaning over the bar and having jeans pull tight "the girl is walking sex on legs. If Andy can resist that tonight she ain't human" they shot a look at Andy who was still staring open mouthed in shock. "Yeah she's a gonner"

The woman in question was staring. Yeah she was in shock. Who was this woman and what had she done with sporty Hayley? She could only watch as Hayley turned from the bar with a beer and a cocktail and walked towards them. Hayley's green eyes locked on hers but she couldn't move, just continued to stare as she strolled past with a wink and deposited the cocktail in front of Holly aware all eyes were on her.

"You ladies enjoy now. I'll be back later once I've caught up with my girls" she told them and turned to leave. She paused besides Andy and using two fingers gently closed her mouth before leaning down and whispering in the brunettes ear "still straight Andy?" Then knowing she had just given the woman a good eyeful straightened and walked off.

Everyone watched her go, walking towards some dancers who grinned when they saw her, jumping off the stage and running towards her. Each one earned a hug and a kiss each as they literally dragged her back to the stage and used her as a live prop to dance around. Some very R rated dancing.

"Ok I take it back. She's a jock, she definitely has no problems getting laid" Gail chuckled then laughed harder when Andy glared at her "Too bad you're straight Andy. Something tells me Hayley would be a great romp"

"Pushing it if you want sex tonight" Holly informed as she sipped the rather pleasant cocktail. Blueberries, she definitely tasted blueberries. Of course she suspected it was lethal too so she would definitely stick with just this one.

"For Andy, she seriously needs to get laid" Gail teased and Andy flipped her the bird and determinedly turned her back on Hayley and her antics picking up her beer and sculling it. "So who feels like dancing?" She shouted.

Holly sat snuggled in Gail's arms, that cocktail more potent than she expected and she was desperately trying to sober up and was on water and bar snacks. Celery was still sitting nearby talking to Nicks girlfriend. The rest had pretty much shot off downstairs with Andy to dance and had been gone an hour. Half an hour ago they had peeked over the balcony to find them all dancing in a group in the middle of the dance floor having the time of their lives.

Hayley was still with all the dancers, she seemed content and at last count had received 4 lap dances, all of them from the red head.

Gail seemed to be preoccupied with kissing her neck and was driving her crazy. If she didn't take it easy Holly was going to drag her off to the rest rooms soon. She should really be dancing but she was too scared if she stood up the room was going to spin. Instead she distracted herself by turning so Gail's focus was on her mouth and not her neck, moaning into the kiss and suddenly wishing she decided on a quiet night at home.

God the things Gail could do with her mouth. Wicked things, things that turned her on just thinking about it. She opened her mouth wide, letting Gail's tongue spear inside and welcoming it with her own, sucking on it and scraping her teeth along it as it withdrew. She went to follow with her own tongue and frowned when Gail pulled back.

Aware of a presence beside them she looked up and found Hayley standing there laughing at her

"Save it for the bedroom you two"

"Says the girl who's had naked women riding her packer all night" Holly snorted

"Packer?" Gail asked confused and Holly pointed at her cousins crutch and the small bulge there

"Soft cock, worn by some butch"

"Oh my cousins girlfriend does that" Nicks girlfriend piped up "my cousin loves it"

"Chicks dig it" Hayley shrugged "will you please stop staring at my crutch, you're weirding me out" Everyone flushed and hastily looked away. Hayley shook her head and looked at Holly. "Water? Really?"

"That cocktail packed a punch" Holly shrugged "I want to be sober for later" she winked at Gail who blushed and looked away, not in embarrassment but at the sudden memories assailing her. Good lord, she squeezed her legs together tight.

"Good for you" Hayley nodded "now if you excuse me again I have someone to find"

"Hayley" Gail called out and the younger woman paused "if anything happens between you and Andy and I find out you're still fucking around with your strippers I will castrate you"

"Gail!" Holly warned

"No that's fair" Hayley assured her cousin before turning back to Gail "Andy is straight, she tells me often, but if a miracle did happen no one else could hold a candle" she informed the stunned listeners before walking off.

"Oh no" Holly groaned "I never realised"

"This might get complicated" Gail agreed

"What might?" Celery asked still staring after Hayley

"Duh, Andy and Hayley" Nicks girlfriend stated. What was her name again? Mel? Yeah that was it. "Gonna be fun to watch though. Wait until I tell Nick two of his exes are turned"

"Depends on whether you want to be his next ex" Gail informed her and watched Mel grimace.

"Ouch, good point"

Then in unison they all seemed to get the same idea and turned to look out over the balcony to see what was unfolding.

Downstairs Hayley honed in Andy like a heat seeking missile and headed towards her. She had wanted Andy to see the other side of her tonight, the part she usually didn't let close family and friends see. The part she wasn't ashamed of but knew most people wouldn't understand. The part Hayley really didnt want to be when Andy was around. Not so much the dress, or the confidence or wearing the packer. Even the girls were nice but she didn't want to be the part that was a player.

Pausing behind Andy she realised the others had seen her and soon Andy was spinning around, the smile wiping off her face as she was confronted with Hayley. Not what she wanted right now. Before she could protest Hayley grabbed her hand and was dragging her back towards the stairs. She turned to the others for help but they just waved. Traitors.

Once upstairs she was dragged past an open mouthed quartet and into the rest room. Just like the rest of the place it was large and luxurious and spotlessly clean.

"Alright enough of the caveman shit" Andy jerked her arm away.

"Just shut up and listen" Hayley growled and Andy was speechless. Really? "This is a part of me Andy, the real me. You've seen me on the soccer field, a jock, you've seen me as the nice cousin to Holly, the team mate and the friend. Well this is a part of me too. A packing butch Dom. I like who I am and I make no apologies for it"

"You're a player"

"No i am not." she paused when she remembered she had just called herself that. "Not anymore. Jen goes to my university. She's a cheerleader for the basketball team. She's studying to be a doctor. That was almost derailed last year when her father had a heart attack and bills almost crippled them. I got her this job to help pay bills."

"You got her the job?"

"I used to be bar manager. I quit when it clashed with studies. The family doesn't know. I worked because I wanted to and because just about everyone else needed to to get by. I wanted to fit in, not be the stand out rich kid. So yeah I got her the job. The others are students too, or single mums down on their luck. No I didn't get them their jobs but I didn't judge them for doing what was necessary to make ends meet. I have helped them by ordering lap dances and offering tips. I tried just giving them money but they're too proud"

"Lucky you" Andy snarked and Hayley sighed. Her and her dumb ideas. She should have thought this through more.

"I'm still me Andy. This is just another side of me, it doesn't get out much anymore but it still likes to occasionally. Honestly though I just like being the jock Hayley that hangs with Andy"

"Then why let this side out?" Andy growled.

"Cause chicks dig it. Just like tonight, everyone was staring, even Holly and Gail. I get attention even from straight chicks dressed like this" Hayley sighed and Andy looked confused. Clueless, the woman was absolutely clueless. "you're straight Andy. I thought it might get your attention"

Oh. Oooooh. Oh boy. Andy wasn't ready for this or the tension it might bring between her and Hayley.

"Dammit Hayley" she groaned. "I'm straight"

"I'm calling you on that" Hayley rolled her eyes "less than two hours ago you were slack jawed and drooling while staring down my top"

Busted. She had looked. Not like there had been anywhere else to look though. Now what to say?

"Hayley I am straight, I've never even contemplated it." Liar, a voice taunted in her head but she ignored it "Yeah you shocked me tonight, you shocked all of us. I didn't know butch Hayley existed. Jock Hayley yeah but butch is an all different ball game." She sighed and slumped back against the sinks "please don't do this to me, to us. I've enjoyed having a friend" she pleaded. She didn't want to deal with this now. She just wanted their friendship.

Hayley felt her heart sink. She had tried and failed. Maybe it had been too soon but dammit she noticed things, like Andy watching her, like Andy holding her hand or snuggling on the couch. Or like her letting her stay in bed with her when she came over. Guess she could kiss that goodbye. She should have waited, let Andy come to the realisation on her own.

"What if we forget the last couple of hours happened and I promised not to bring it up again. Could we still be friends?" She asked and dared to look up to find Andy watching her closely.

"Hayley you will always be my friend. I just Don't want to hurt you more than I already have. I warned you" Andy sighed knowing she had, that it must have taken Hayley a lot of guts to do what she did tonight, put herself out there.

"You did." Hayley swallowed down the hurt and tried to give a cocky grin, not sure if she pulled it off "you know me, always gotta push things" they stood awkwardly for a while wondering what to do next before she dared to take another punt "So friend. Hug?" She held out her arms and waited, seeing Andy's lips twitch and realising she hadn't lost her felt herself relax.

Andy might be stupid giving Hayley another chance when she had already ignored her once, but she was just too good a friend and had made her happy in a miserable time in her life. Pushing off the sink she walked forward the two steps and wrapped her arms around Hayley. Feeling all her tension drain away.

"You give the best hugs, no way I'm giving up those" she smiled when Hayley laughed then frowned when she felt something on her stomach that really shouldn't be there. Pulling back she looked down at the bulge in Hayley's jeans. "What is that?"

"Um a packer?" Hayley wondered how Andy would take that "I don't wear it around family"

"Ok. I've heard of those, never seen it though" Andy nodded and looked up as Hayley sighed in relief "why haven't you worn it before? And why not around family"

"Because I don't want to be judged" Hayley shrugged "Or explain why or what it's for or why I like wearing it" Andy stared at her slightly gobsmacked and a little pissed.

"Hayley I have never judged you and the few times I have met your family they have never shown any signs of judgement either. Is it something you want to do?"

"Yeah"

"Then do it. I'll support you. 100%". Andy assured her and Hayley stared at her in wonder

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked incredulous and Andy grinned

"Just lucky I guess" she winked and Hayley laughed "We will talk about this more another time Ok, you can explain it all to me" At Hayleys nod she added "good now lets get back out to the others before they think I've murdered you or something" Hayley watched Andy amazed at the woman and grinned as she followed her out of the rest rooms and back outside where everyone was back sitting around the tables. There was a decided lack of chairs suddenly as the place was packed now it was getting later. Hayley sat and pulled Andy into her lap, just as she would have done before tonight's awkward episode. She hoped she hadn't lost ground despite what Andy said. Time would tell.

Holly watched Hayley and Andy together for the rest of the night to try and get a feel on where their relationship was going and whether Andy needed to go back on probation. Or she tried to as much as she could with Gail in a loving mood. Hands and lips wandered all night, whether they were seated upstairs or downstairs on the dance floor. The red head Jen had heard it was her birthday and had wanted to give her a lap dance. She had hightailed it pretty quick when Gail had growled. Holly had shot her lover a surprised look and Gail had informed her if she really wanted a lap dance she would give her one later. Everyone stopped and stared. Awkward. But Holly damn well was gonna hold Gail to it.

Others got lap dances, including Traci and Mel. Andy contemplated it but the thought of having any of Hayley's friends grinding into her, especially the red head, set her teeth on edge.

Holly stuck to water until she no longer felt the effects of whatever her cousin gave her. If she was going to be sober then Gail was going to be too. Everyone else apart from Hayley and maybe Celery got trashed. At one stage they all headed down to the dance floor together and Holly was worried they might piss a few people off with their drunken dancing. As it was the whole crowd ended up singing her happy birthday much to her embarrassment.

They didn't crawl out of the club but it was damn close and thankfully still dark at 5am. Several had messages from their other halves demanding they come home. Gail even had a few from Oliver asking where Celery was and if she was corrupting her. No one cared though, it wasn't often the roles were reversed and they staggered home to their men.

Gail, Holly and Hayley had to drive everyone home as they were the sober ones. Holly grumbling because it was her birthday. Gail reminded her it had been her decision which earned her a look. By the time Gail and Holly stumbled through the door after playing taxi it was after 6. They merely looked at each other and silently agreed sleep first and sex later before crashing into bed.


	10. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I smashed this out before I flew out on holidays. Was originally two chapters but I compacted into one. Will have to wait for me to do more writing. Though have done about 2,500 words of next chapter. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed. **

Gail got the hint. Holly, her family, her friends and everyone else wanted them to get married. She wanted to get married and she had teased Holly enough that she was going to propose so she guessed she better hop to it.

Not that she wasn't prepared. She had the ring, had gotten it one Sunday dinner when she had been taken aside by Cameron and asked, relatively seriously for his standards, what her intentions were. As soon as she had told him she loved his daughter and wanted to be with her all her life he had told her to wait where she was and disappeared for 5 minutes. He came back shortly after with something in his hand and gave it to her. Her jaw had dropped on seeing the jewellery box and she had gasped upon opening it and seeing a ruby and diamond engagement ring.

"It was my grandmothers" he had told her "given to me to give to the person who would marry Holly. When I met you and saw how you and Holly were together I had it cleaned in preparation"

"Are you sure?" She had asked

"Are you?" He had countered and when she had nodded stated "then I am too"

She had looked at the ring, a large ruby set into the band, surrounded by a swirl of diamonds that came up from the band. The ring was beautiful and she couldn't have picked better herself. The red of the stone reminded her of Holly's lunchbox.

So anyway tonight was the night. She was going to propose to Holly. With some help from Hayley and Andy who had a secret mission to sneak into their house while they were out to dinner and set up the next stage. Hayley was teasing the crap out of her since she asked two weeks ago. Andy thought it was romantic and was keeping Hayley in line.

Their friendship hadn't seemed to suffer by Hayley admitting she had feelings for Andy, not publicly anyway, who knew about privately. Besides which Andy had given Hayley the confidence to be herself around family and friends, supporting her with her packing and standing beside her when she had first done it in front of her family. Everyone handled it well. Hayley was full of a new confidence from it.

But anyway, back to the present. So tonight they were going out, back to the restaurant at the hotel where Holly had first kissed her in the closet. Gail smirked as she paused in putting on her lipstick. She wondered if Holly had figured out the clues yet. For the last few weeks since their one year anniversary, cause they both admitted it was pretty much lust at first sight at the crime scene, Gail had slowly been reliving those moments with Holly.

She had taken Holly for lunch, back to a park near their meeting spot one year to the day after she met Holly. When she had pointed out where they were to Holly her lover had gone all misty eyed and kissed her right there in the middle of the park. Gail had spent the rest of the day sitting in the corner of Holly's lab, reading the books she had published and watching her work. At the end of the day Holly had said

"You know I'm a lesbian right?"

"Hmmm and I hate men" Gail had grinned "perfect match" They had shared a light kiss and left.

A few days later she had taken Holly to the batting cages where she once again made a monumental fool of herself in between drinks at the bar. They hadn't laughed as much in a long time and Gail didn't care the joke was on her. Especially not when Holly had come to stand behind her in the cage, wrapped her arms around her and tried to help her hit the ball. She had failed miserably after her brain fried at the press of Holly's front along her back. They had barely made it in the door that night before clothes had been discarded and they had come together passionately.

They had gone to the Penny for a quiz night and Holly had made her proud by trouncing everyone, even Chloe and Dov combined. No blind date on this night to get her jealous. She had even managed to get Holly to the station for a passionate make out in the interrogation room while Oliver and Andy stood watch at the door. Jesus she was really going to owe Andy after all this.

"Hey you about ready yet?" Holly knocked on the bathroom door and Gail came out of her reminiscing and stepped back from the sink, looking herself over critically in her little blue dress that matched her eyes (yes yes most people did black but that was too stark on her). She looked good she nodded and went over to open the door.

Her jaw dropped and her breath caught in her throat at seeing Holly standing there similar to what she had warn to Frank and Noelles wedding. Down to the leather pants. OMG could she just skip dinner and stay home. Yeah good idea, no wait proposal, had to go out.

"Wow" she managed to croak

"Straight back at you Peck" Holly grinned and stepping in closer bent down slightly to kiss her quickly

"Hey watch the lipstick, I just got it right" Gail teased as she stepped back and Holly grinned

"Still beautiful Gail, very beautiful" Holly assured and smirked when Gail blushed. Still had some problems with compliments. "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise" Gail grinned and Holly just rolled her eyes as they made sure they had everything and made their way to Get their coats and head out. Once in Holly's car Gail sent Hayley and Andy a quick text saying they were heading out and to do their stuff. Then she started the car and drove to their destination.

Holly sat in relative silence as the streets passed and she started to put together their possible destination. The last few weeks had been magical. Gail had surprised her with her mushiness, reliving how they met and turning their first few meetings into dates. She was shocked that Gail remembered the day they met down to the exact moment. They had both admitted they were struck with each other that first day.

Holly had known it was attraction straight up. It had taken Gail longer to understand why she felt so comfortable around Holly and why she liked her so much. Gail understood now. As their drive progressed Holly realised her suspicions were right. They were heading to the Hotel where she had first kissed Gail in the closet. A very expensive hotel.

Nerves started to flutter in Holly's stomach as the significance of the night hit her, Gail was going all out, was taking her out to a fancy restaurant, did that mean... No she wouldn't get ahead of herself. Gail pulled up in front of the hotel and the assistants came forward to help them out of the car. Gail handed over the keys and stared at the young man before glancing at his name tag.

"Gary, I'm a cop, I know how many miles are on that car and I know that it doesn't have a scratch on it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Gail really?" Holly groaned but the pimple faced young man in the uniform just swallowed hard and nodded

"Yes ma'am" he croaked before gingerly getting in the car. Gail grinned and headed over to take Holly's arm, leading her inside and leaving the valet to sweat. She gave her name and was led to a table for two in a quiet corner of the restaurant.

Once seated Gail smiled at Holly who was watching her closely and beamed "So, you think they'll let us have desert in the closet?" She asked and Holly couldn't help but laugh. Good Lord she loved this woman.

* * *

Hayley and Andy let themselves into Holly and Gail's place, Hayley carrying 2 large bags and Andy carrying a large stuffed bear. The bear was in top hat and tails with glasses and held a red love heart. Andy checked for the millionth time that the ring was still pinned to the back of the love heart underneath the words "Marry me".

"This is so corny, how did I get dragged into this again?" Hayley grumbled and yelped when Andy smacked her.

"Stop complaining and get to it, we got a bit of work to do." Andy rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs where she presumed the bedroom was. Once they finished with the bedroom they had to go to the bathroom and finish off there. Then they had to wait for Gail's signal, do one last job and get out of there fast.

"Well I hope they've put all their toys away" Hayley sighed and Andy rolled her eyes

"Not everyone uses toys in the bedroom Hayl's"

"That's right, you went out with assholes who were happy when they got off" Hayley mumbled "did you ever come with them?"

"Hayley!" Andy growled and Hayley grinned then shrugged

"What I'm just saying. Most men aren't adventurous from what my straight friends tell me. And forget foreplay. Once they are hard they want in and once they are done they want out. Forget cuddling after"

"God you're impossible" Andy muttered pushing open a door and locating the master bedroom stepped inside "Jesus these two are neat freaks"

"That would be Holly, she is compulsive. Drives Gail nuts" Hayley leant up against the door jamb and looked around the large spacious room. At least the place wasn't sterile white and steel like a morgue. Andy placed the bear on the floor and grabbed the bag Hayley was carrying, peaking inside and pulling out one of the bags of rose petals

"You gonna help me spread these?" She asked Hayley who shook her head

"Can't we just throw them in the air and they fall where they fall" Hayley complained

"God help your girlfriend" Andy sighed

"After seeing all this effort I don't want one" Hayley grumbled and pushed off the door jamb to help cause she just couldn't say no to the darn woman.

With Andy guiding her they managed to scatter white rose petals over the bed and bedside tables. Then opening a bag of red rose petal they concentrated them in a pattern of a big red heart. Andy fussed over it until Hayley about blew a gasket and said it was fine. Andy took a photo for prosperity and to send to everyone else after the fact to see what lengths Gail went to.

Picking up the teddy bear and the remaining bag they headed for the bathroom. Here they spread candles and incense over every available space, a few more red petals on the floor. Then they had to sit back and wait for Gail's next message so that they could run a steaming hot bath, pour in the bath milk and scatter more petals on the water then leave.

They sat down on the couch together, Andy snuggled up to Hayley and they watched TV. They had to be careful not to leave a trace of themselves downstairs. They also had to be careful not to fall asleep if it got later which is why they had both phones ring tones set to high. Sighing in pleasure she cuddled in close and didn't complain when Hayley decided to watch NHL.

Long minutes later Hayley asked

"Am I really a bad girlfriend?"

"Nice try" Andy smirked and Hayley sighed "you'll make someone a great girlfriend one day" Andy promised and pat her leg "now watch the hockey"

"Yes dear" Hayley deadpanned then grinned as she pulled Andy in closer and relaxed.

* * *

It had been a great night out, dinner and then a fancy little bar where they could have drinks. Holly had been waiting patiently, checking her glass for a ring, chewing her food carefully, waiting for Gail to go down on one knee. Then she had kicked herself for being a fool. Gail wasn't a public person. Tonight was just a lead up. A nice date to add to the list of last years events that were to be repeated.

Gail would make sure the proposal was low key. Just the two of them at home. Probably after putting up with watching the Maple Leafs play. She would just put it out there. It would be perfect. She frowned and looked at her watch, Gail had been in the toilet for over ten minutes now. Holly was worried something was wrong and was just starting to get up when Gail came out of the hallway that led to the restrooms.

"You ok? You took a while"

"Yeah I noticed I missed a call from Andy earlier. Hayley wanted us to go around and watch a Hockey game that was on tonight. I apologised and said we were on a date"

"Hayley's at hers again? God when is she going to realise they are dating and stop fighting it already" Holly rolled her eyes and helped her lover into her coat before shrugging into her own.

"More to the point when are they going to realise Hayley has the better and bigger place to hang at" Gail laughed

"You know Hayley sleeps over, actually in Andy's bed" Holly sighed

"Yeah Andy dropped that pearler months ago. I thought it might have stopped after your birthday" Gail rose a surprised brow happy with the current conversation as it settled her nerves and got Holly off track. Any suspicions her lover may have had that something was going on were now quashed as they headed outside and hurried towards their car.

"Nope. If anything it's more frequent from what Hayley said" Holly didn't appear all that comfortable with the fact.

"Well you know what they say. De-nial ain't just a river in Egypt" Gail grinned and opening the car door for her lover waited for her to get in before hurrying around to the drivers side and sliding in. Starting the engine she cranked the heater "I swear we are retiring to Miami or the Bahamas or somewhere warm"

"Whatever you want officer" Holly winked then leant in and gave Gail a kiss. "Thankyou for a wonderful evening. I had a wonderful time"

"It ain't over yet sweetheart. I was thinking bath and then bed"

"Sounds wonderful" Holly sighed.

"Good then when we get home you head upstairs to the bathroom and get the bath ready and i'll organise the drinks" Gail gave her one last kiss then pulled back to concentrate on driving.

The minute Holly stepped into her kitchen off the front porch she knew someone had been in the house. There was a distinct smell of pizza and the remotes for the TV were left on the couch when she distinctly remembered they had been on the coffee table. She looked at Gail who was busy hanging their coats, showing no indication she thought anything was wrong. Which meant something was going on.

Playing along for now she took off her coat and handed it to Gail. Receiving a deep kiss from her lover she allowed Gail to call a halt and urge her towards the stairs. Ok she would follow the script, definitely noticing the emphasis on bathroom, which meant no detour to the bedroom to kick off her shoes.

Making it to the top of the stairs she headed to the bathroom, pretending not to hear Gail trying to sneak up behind her on the stairs. Yup something was going on and her heart started to beat out of her chest as she pushed open the bathroom door and gasped.

It was so beautiful. Gail had organised this for her? The room was lit by candles with some rose incense burning. A steaming bath awaited them and on the surface swirled red rose petals. What caught her attention next was a teddy bear in top hat and coat with a miniature pair of her glasses on. He was so cute.

She became aware of a presence behind her and turned to find Gail standing behind her with a very expensive bottle of champagne and two flutes. Oh yes something was definitely up. She knew for a fact now someone had been here. Putting together the smell of pizza, her mistreated remotes and Gail's phone call she said "you went in debt to Andy and Hayley for this?"

"For you" Gail smiled and brushed past her carefully to put the bottle and glasses next to the bath while her heart beat out of her chest at what she was about to do

"Gail this is amazing, no one has ever done this for me before" Holly remained rooted to the spot staring

"Lucky me" Gail straightened and went to the bear "dammit they still screwed up. They were supposed to get one with writing on it" she turned to Holly and showed the blank love heart "it was supposed to say I love you" she pouted before turning the ted back around to face her and pretending to fiddle with it "oh wait, it says something here, someone stuck the heart on back the front" she turned the heart around and stuck it back in the bears hands and taking a deep breath and swallowing hard turned it back around to an expectant Holly.

Holly knew it was coming, she really did, but It didn't stop her body from going still with sudden shock, or her mouth going dry so she couldn't speak, or stop the tears from pooling in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Love for Gail filled every pore of her and for what she had gone through and organised in order to make her proposal memorable. Stunned, elated, so in love she wasn't able to speak she nodded and watched the tension drain out of Gail who had been standing there for long moments waiting. She hadn't known if Holly's reaction was a good or bad one.

Neither was sure who moved first but soon the bear was squashed between them as they shared a long hard kiss and whispering words of love. Finally Holly pulled back and took the bear, holding it up for a closer look. She froze again in wonder as she saw what was attached.

"Oh my God" she breathed as she stared at the beautiful ring

"Oh yeah. Do you like it?"

"Gail that's my great grandmothers ring!" Holly was speechless she loved that ring as a child

"Um yeah you're dad gave it to me. Is that ok?" Gail asked worriedly "I can get you a new one"

"NO" Holly practically shouted then seeing Gail's stunned look added "I always loved this ring"

"Oh well she gave it to your dad to give to the person you were going to marry, which is me" Gail paused and grinned widely when the realisation hit her oh yeah "lucky me. Marry me Lunchbox. Be my sexy nerd wife forever."

"Yes yes a thousand times yes, help me get it off so I can put it on" Holly handed over the bear for Gail to hold while she undid the pin and slid the ring off. Placing aside the bear Gail took the ring and slid it onto Holly's ring finger. It fit perfectly which surprised them both

"Your dad had it cleaned before giving it to me, maybe he got it sized too" Gail murmured distractedly

"Maybe" Holly cupped her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Between kisses and caresses and words of love they slowly undressed each other until they were both naked and then stepped into the bath. Gail retrieved the bottle of bubbly and the glasses and they sat snuggled together in the bath.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble" Holly sighed while holding up her hand to Inspect the ring "you've been building up to this for a few weeks"

"Noticed did you?" Gail smirked

"It's all come together now" Holly grinned and hugged Gail tight "I feel like a princess"

"You're a nerd princess" Gail chuckled then leant back over the bath, giving Holly a glimpse of a perfect white ass before she plonked back down with her phone and started typing away "Sorry I gotta tell Hayley and Andy you said yes or they will likely call us at the most inappropriate moment"

"Tell them to pass it on to others, don't bother us on the weekend and we will meet everyone for drinks Sunday"

"Really? Ok fine" Gail sighed at the prospect of Nicola organising another party. She quickly typed in

_Hey guys. Good news. Can you please pass on to all 'Holly and I wish to announce our engagement as of this evening. I asked, she accepted. No calls. We will meet all for drinks Sunday at 8pm at the Penny'_

She quickly sent it and placed her phone down, hopefully out of the splash zone. She gave her lover...fiancé a smile and taking her glass placed that aside also.

"So fiancé. What shall we do next?" She asked with a smirk and liked Holly's answer when she pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Long minutes later they staggered out of the bath on wobbly legs and dried off. They took a moment to blow out all the candles and Gail rescued her phone from the soaked floor, luckily it was still working. Taking Holly's hand she led her into the bedroom and pushed the door open. They both stopped in shock at the sight before them.

"Wow" Gail murmured "Andy really came through"

"It's gorgeous"

"I just told them to scatter them on the bed!" Gail shrugged and held up her phone "should have taken pictures of the bathroom" she muttered as she snapped a few photos of the gorgeous bed.

"If I know Andy she would have done that." Holly smiled and Gail froze

"Oh god, she's probably sending them right now" Gail groaned and Holly came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, leading her towards the bed. She snatched the phone out of Gail's hands and threw it on the bedside table.

"Baby right now I don't care" Holly kissed her neck and Gail groaned "The only thing I care about is making you scream"

"No objections" Gail grinned and eagerly turned in Holly's arms.

* * *

Andy heard her phone go off just as they were walking in the door to Hayley's place. She had never been to Hayley's place before. Hayley had insisted though considering hers was closer than Andy's after they just got out of Holly's on time. Who knew the bloody bath would be so slow to fill!

She took her time taking off her jacket and giving it to Hayley to hang before looking around. Hayley had the penthouse of a converted warehouse. It was pretty much an open plan living area to one end, only much bigger than hers, actually bigger than her whole apartment. Nearly twice the size in fact. It was all modern and sleek design and very masculine. With hardwood floors, large comfortable furniture predominantly in black with highlighted red and greys. A massive TV hung off the far wall in front of a very comfortable looking lounge shaped in a U around it. The sound system looked impressive from where they were standing.

The dining table sat between it and the sleek modern kitchen. The table sat 12 easy. Once again black. Black glass to be exact with black high top chairs. The kitchen was again black, marble shone everywhere. Colour was brought in by red appliances and other nick nacks. The ceilings were high, the height of a two story building. It made everything seem bigger.

Opposite the kitchen, lining the whole wall was a large aquarium filled with an abundance of fish. It had a blue backing light which must give off an eerie glow at night. She walked over to it to see what she could see. She wasn't surprised to find it full of ornaments of sunken pirate ships and treasure chests. She smirked upon seeing the topless mermaid figurine.

"I wish I could take credit but the guy before me had it, I inherited it an the maintenance guy that comes in once a week to clean and make sure they have enough food" Hayley shrugged "they are on an automatic feeder since I'm not around much recently"

"It's awesome" Andy breathed "why do you stay at my apartment again? If I had this I wouldn't be staying at mine, and it's not even cold, with all this space it should be cold"

"Well ok, how about we stay here from now on?" Hayley grinned and ignored Andy's pointed look as she took her by the hand and led her towards the hall into the back of the apartment "oh and I have remote central and floor heating, keeps the place warm. I turned it on while we were at Holly and Gail's using my phone"

"Jesus" Andy breathed, she knew Hayley was rich but with her friend never flaunting it and being down to earth she sometimes forgot. The rest of the downstairs had a laundry room with extra toilet, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Taking the stairs up to the next level they entered into a small foyer. The stairs continued up to where Hayley said she had access to the roof and outdoor space she would show her sometime.

Walking through the small foyer and around to the left then a quick sharp right and they were in Hayley's bedroom. A large king size bed dominated the right wall. On it was a black red and silver bedspread with dragons and Asian themes. As she stood in the entrance to her right was a door that led into a large walk in robe which was nearly untouched it was so big and to the left was an open bathroom with only a toilet shut off. The shower was behind a discrete angled chest high wall but the jacuzzi was open to view and looked out over the city through one way glass.

Opposite the bed hung another large TV on the wall with two large speakers next to it. On the far end of the room was a little kitchenette. Mini bar fridge, microwave, kettle and sink. Everything was a mini version of downstairs. Same colouring and everything.

"Jesus this place must cost a fortune" she breathed awed

"Previous guy went bankrupt. Dad bought it for me for a song last year for my 21st. Only had to furnish it which wasn't hard, luckily the colour scheme suited my style."

"Jesus. What's a song? This would have cost millions"

"I dunno." Hayley shrugged "I didn't want to accept it at first but we've agreed when I've got my own practice and earning money he will tell me and I will start paying him back, slowly. Oh and his pets get free checks"

"Really?"

"Dad owns a hobby farm, horses, cows and some sheep. That's a lot of free checks" Hayley grizzled and Andy couldn't help but laugh. Hayley took her back to the walk in robe and waved to all the available space "think there is enough room to bring some of your stuff here?" She asked but never gave Andy time to answer as she dragged her over to some drawers and searched through them, pulling out a old worn Soccer shirt from her high school days.

"Will that be ok to sleep in?" She asked holding it up. Andy nodded, sure it would be fine. Walking back into the main area Hayley headed off into the bathroom first while Andy stripped and pulled on the shirt, breathing in deep when surrounded by the smell of Hayley on the old shirt. It wasn't until she took her jeans off that she remembered her phone beeping and dug it out of the pocket to read it. It was from Gail and with excitement she opened it to read it. She had just finished it when Hayley stepped out of the restroom in her nightwear of boxers and singlet.

In her elated state Andy ran and jumped at Hayley who staggered but caught her under her thighs and tried to focus on the screen Andy shoved in her face. She blinked a few times trying to read

"Holly said yes." Andy cried "Gail sent me a message that we have to pass on to everyone. To save everyone texting them they have agreed to drinks Sunday at the Penny. You know what this means? Shopping trip!" She babbled excitedly before ducking and giving a smacking kiss on Hayley's cheek. Squirming to get down she hurried off to the bathroom.

Hayley was left standing gobsmacked and in a lusty haze in the bedroom. God hated her she was sure, this taking it slow business was killing her. On autopilot she got ready for bed, using the app on her phone to ensure the alarm was on, the lights were off downstairs and everything was as it should be. She had to try and get her body calm for the night.

Hayley looked up when the bathroom door opened as Andy made her way to the bed and slid into the welcoming warmth. Electric blanket. Oh yum, she slid down into it and held up her phone "if I send you the message can you send it to your family while I pass it on to the work crew?"

"Yeah sure" Hayley slid down into the bed more and finally received the message and got to read it. She smirked. Typical Gail, straight and to the point. Generating a new message she sent it on with a note saying it was all they knew and to save any questions for the couple Sunday. She sent it to her mother and aunts and told them to pass it on.

Andy in the mean time sent the message with the pictures of the bathroom and the bedroom to all Gail's friends and colleagues. Maybe it was the romantic in her but she thought it was cute that big bad Gail was so soft and had proposed this way. Placing her phone aside she turned back to Hayley who was waiting patiently.

"Sleep or TV?"

"Sleep" Andy sighed as she snuggled in close, humming quietly when their bodies touched, feeling all her tension drain away. Cuddling with Hayley always had that effect on her.

Hayley too relaxed. For her it was simple. She wasn't whole until she had Andy in her arms. It was like a piece of her was missing until she had Andy in her arms at night. The nights Andy worked or she couldn't make up an excuse to stay she tossed and turned all night. Thankfully those nights were few and far between. They were practically living together, without the sex. This time she wasn't going to force it. She had learnt her lesson. Andy's time or no time.

"Oh i meant to ask before if you'll have Thanksgiving with me. Everyone goes up to the cabin. A combined Stewart/Carter fair. Gail and Holly will be there. My cousins come up from USA. It's a tradition" she tried to act nonchalant but inside she was a mass of nerves.

"If I can get the time off" Andy agreed easily causing Hayley to relax.

"Thought I'd ask, get in before your family does" Hayley smiled. She tried not to act over excited even though her heart was racing and she just wanted to jump for joy. The important thing now was to remain patient.

"I'll check in the morning" Andy sighed "I have to work"

Hayley nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Ok then we better get some sleep then"

"Hmmmm" Andy replied already half asleep and Hayley grinned. Damn woman fell asleep faster than anyone she knew. Which was good for her as her sleep had definitely improved when she was with her. Closing her eyes she pulled Andy closer, feeling the brunette snuggle in and started to relax. Yeah, just like that.

**Reviews people. Reviews.**


	11. Engagement Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**For my sister J and her girl H. Love you both**

Gail and Holly decided to go to the Penny early on Sunday night to ensure they weren't the last ones there and that nobody could do the whole "surprise" thing like they'd done for Gail's bday. Which she still had to get Nicola back for by the way. Plus they needed food as they hadn't left the apartment all weekend and breaks for food had been short before one or the other had decided more celebrations were in store.

Hence why they arrived at 6.30 and caught Andy, Hayley, Dov, Chloe, Oliver and Celery all following instructions from Nicola while stringing Congratulations signs and love heart cut outs. The smart ones dropped what they were doing like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar as Gail glared. Andy slunk behind Hayley who rolled her eyes and called her a chicken. Oliver looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Dov just pointed at Nicola.

"What, no, you weren't supposed to be here until 8!" Chloe cried. Holly squeezed Gail's hand in warning when she thought her girlfriend ... Fiancé was ready To commit murder

"Carry on, we're just getting something to eat" Holly informed then dragged Gail to the bar warning her to behave.

"She is so whipped" Gail spun and glared at Hayley who Andy was still hiding behind. Hayley merely laughed and returned to her task. Andy gulped when the glare turned on her and made a hasty dash to go help Celery with moving tables and chairs.

"Once you've done scaring our friends how about you join me at our table" Holly stated walking past with a table number and two beers. Gail sighed, Hayley was right she was whipped and she loved it as she headed after the brunette.

It wasn't until after she ate her burger and people thought she was feeling human again that they started coming over to offer their congratulations and get a gander at the rock on Holly's finger. They were all awed that she was given a family heirloom. Awed and impressed.

Hayley eventually dragged Andy over and they all hugged. Hayley got an extra big one from her cousin. Holly thanked her and Andy for everything they did to make it special.

"Gail made it special. We just followed orders" Andy smiled

"No really that red love heart on the bed was just beautiful. Even Gail paused to take a photo" Holly grinned at her now blushing fiancé.

"Good. Numb nuts here wanted to just toss the bag In the air and see where they fell" she pointed at Hayley and Hayley held up her hands in defence when all eyes turned to her

"Hey it all worked in the end" she turned on Andy "So not cool dobber. If you wanna stay at mine you have to be nice to me" she teased and only received a long suffering sigh in return.

"Oh you finally realised Hayley has the better place to stay at?" Gail laughed "took you long enough"

"Have you seen her place? Incredible. And the roof outdoor area too!" Andy was still dazed by it. Gail shook her head

"Nope Holly just explained it to me. Sounds way better than your dingy apartment" they started walking together as a group over towards all the tables and chairs pushed together where the others were gathered. "Will have to check it out one day"

"Andy can cook dinner" Hayley piped up and received a glare "What? You cook incredible meals in your tiny kitchen. Imagine what you can do in mine" she smiled as Andy seemed to blush at the compliment as she contemplated it "so yeah. Dinner one night. Others can come too"

Gail and Holly just shared a look. The other two were acting like they were moving in together despite them both knowing that Andy was still deaf dumb and blind about her feelings for Hayley. Gail shook her head, maybe there was a need to talk to Andy about it some time in the future. For now they were distracted by other arrivals. More specifically Holly's parents, who gave them both a big hug and kiss each. Holly's mum was about In tears which induced an eye roll from Cameron as he teased his Pixie. Gail sighed, she should grow her hair out just to spite him but dammit she liked it short!

So the party went on, with more hugs and kisses from new arrival, coos over the ring and questions on why Gail wasn't wearing any. Standard reply was too dangerous with the job but quietly Holly was determined to get one. One That wouldn't catch on things and would let everyone know Gail was hers. Not just any ring. It had to be special and she would start looking for it soon.

As The night wore on people got merry. Gail basically hung out with her group of friends in between making time for Holly's family, oh and dropping quick and not so quick kisses on beautiful sexy lips every time she got near Holly. Much to everyone's delight. Steve and Traci finally arrived late. It had taken time to get Leo down as he had wanted to come too. Traci only got him to bed with the promise of seeing Gail tomorrow. Gail nodded her promise and punched Steve who was ragging on her for her proposal.

"At least I grew a pair bro" she growled "don't see no ring on Traci's finger" which effectively shut him up. So the night continued.

Until it happened. Gail and Hayley were at the bar getting drinks for Holly, Andy and a few others when Gail turned and saw who had plopped down in Hayley's seat next to Andy. Fuck she had totally forgotten about him, she looked at Hayley who was still facing the bar, then back at Andy who was looking quite pissed. She then noted that several people in the area were watching on in concern.

"Who the fuck is that in my seat?" Hayley growled and Gail sighed

"Um that would be Sam"

"Oh really?" Gail watched as Hayley picked up a few drinks and squaring her shoulders headed back to the tables

"Hayley!" Gail warned and Hayley stopped and sent her a cocky grin

"Trust me I got this"

"Oh crap" Gail sighed as the younger blonde walked off, hurriedly grabbing the remaining drinks and hot footing it after her.

Meanwhile Andy and Holly had been having a nice conversation about Holly's heirloom ring when Andy felt a presence in the seat beside her that gave her a chill. When the person spoke it felt like someone had just ran their nails down a chalk board and she cringed

"Well isn't this a nice little get together" Sam said and everyone in the vicinity went deadly quiet as he continued "I seem to have lost my invite. Congrats by the way" he nodded at Holly who didn't bother acknowledging him. He was a very changed man from the nice person she met a year ago. "So" he turned back to Andy

"You'll have to move. That seat is taken" Andy hissed at him

"Is that so?" He rose an eyebrow and looked at the bar only to see Gail with another chick who looked like she would prefer to be a guy and a handful of men who weren't very threatening to him "too bad they'll find another seat. I want to sit here"

"Yeah well I don't want to be near you so move" Andy hissed "this is Gail and Holly's night don't be an ass"

"Then maybe you should have answered my texts, or my calls" Sam growled straight back and Holly frowned, not realising Sam had been bugging Andy. She would have to let Gail in on that. And Hayley.

"I have nothing to say to you" Andy grated out then turned her back on him

"Well I have plenty to say. I just want a chance Andy" he begged and grabbed her arm. She spun on him.

"A chance" Andy stormed and all conversation stopped "I gave you a chance. You trampled all over it and took off. I gave you a second chance, hurting a nice guy along the way. You stomped on that too. Went off with the hot little nurse" she spat angrily "you killed off all feelings. They are long gone. Dead. Besides I've moved on"

"I don't believe you" Sam laughed just as Hayley came back.

"Hey babe, your drink" she handed it over and received a mega watt smile in return, Andy relaxing with her soothing presence nearby. "Hey dude you're in my seat" she told Sam

"Do you mind. I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend. Find another seat" he growled and everyone froze at his audacity. Not the least Andy as she stared at him aghast. Oh god had he just said what she thought he had said. Hayley was gonna explode. Hayley shocked everyone when she laughed

"Dream on pal" she told him, shrugged and pushed her way into the circle of chairs. She gently hauled Andy to her feet before sitting on her chair and pulling Andy into her lap.

"No probs Sam. You just gave me a great excuse to get cuddles with my girl. Was going into withdrawals." She grinned at a blushing Andy "oh and I'm pretty sure she ain't you girlfriend and never will be again. I'm too good as a hot water bottle"

"You do keep me nice and warm when we sleep" Andy agreed to the shock of many, not the least Sam

"Glad to be of service sweetheart." Hayley grinned and Andy just snuggled in closer, her back determinedly to Sam.

"Bullshit. Are you trying to tell me you are with this young punked up she male" he spat angrily.

"Right that's enough" Gail who had been standing on the sidelines stepped in "this is my party and you are an uninvited guest for this very reason. You used to be a nice guy Sam, that shooting fucked with you"

"Fuck you" Sam stood abruptly knocking over his chair. "what would you know about being shot?" Others took a few steps closer to show support but Gail shot them a look. Hayley watched carefully in case Gail needed her help.

"I don't but Chloe does and she isn't an ass. Besides I was shot at the same day, plus I've been drugged and kidnapped and stored in a car boot." Gail stepped back giving him room "it's time to leave" she nodded to the door. Sam looked at the door then back to Andy in the she makes lap and struggled to control his anger.

"This isn't over Andy" Sam stated and Hayley squeezed Andy gently when she tensed

"Actually it is" Hayley instructed while giving a meaningful look "Andy is with me now, which means she is under my protection and the protection of the Stewart and Carter family" she saw him blanche when she mentioned the name. Everyone knew the Carters and Stewarts. "That's right, I'm Holly's cousin Hayley Stewart. So I would suggest getting yourself clean of whatever drugs you're addicted to, stop texting and calling Andy at all hours of the night cause I'm tired of them waking me up. A Transfer might be appropriate too, especially since your boss knows what you've been up to now" she warned him nodding over at Oliver who was listening intently with a frown on his face. Sam knew he was in trouble come tomorrow and started heading for the door "Oh and stay away from her apartment too" Hayley called after him "She doesn't live there any more and the neighbours would be pissed if you showed up banging and shouting" he paused one final time before heading out.

Everyone was momentarily stunned, not exactly sure what had happened but by the looks Hayley had triumphed over Andy's long time on/off boyfriend. Hayley's family couldn't be happier. They liked the woman, she could control Hayley, keep her in line. She had already calmed greatly in the past few months. Holly knew they weren't exactly together though. Still had a way to go for that. But she was over her earlier trepidation about Andy and considered her a good friend. She thought she was great for Hayley and could see the love between them.

"That was awesome" Gail breathed finally

"Not all about yelling and throwing punches. Or running" Hayley stated pointedly and Gail rose a brow.

"Touché" she smiled and finally handed over Holly's drink and climbed into her lap. She actually enjoyed sitting in Holly's lap though Holly complained she had a bony ass. "so you think he's addicted to drugs?"

"No idea. Was all wild guessing. Something changed his behaviour as everyone including Hol's said he was always a nice gentleman" Hayley shrugged "If he is on drugs he needs help. As for the other, Yes he does text all the time and I was just warning him off going to the apartment" Hayley frowned looking down on Andy "But this definitely decides it, you're moving in" she told Andy

"Have you heard me object?" Andy quipped "Its like a luxury apartment. Living there would be such a hardship"

"Yeah and you owe us dinner" Gail winked "Hayley promised you'd cook"

"You owe us dinner for helping you mean" Andy reminded with a smirk

"Fine we will come over and bring take out" Gail rolled her eyes "Next weekend?"

"Working" Andy grimaced

"Following?"

"I'm on call" Holly reminded and Gail deflated "We will work something out. Even if it is spur of the moment." Holly promised her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm saving time off for Thanksgiving which someone wants me to go to" Andy sighed and looked pointedly at Hayley.

"Duh, I got us that months ago figuring Hayley would ask you" Gail rolled her eyes "Now that I remember that you are definitely cooking"

"Fine I'll cook" Andy sighed and Gail did a fist bump with Hayley. Andy eyed them warily "You two just set me up!"

"Don't fight them Andy, I find it easier just to get even" Holly grinned causing Gail to gulp and Hayley to glare

"You know I think that deserves you going up there and opening presents" Hayley nodded to the present table.

"Hey I did nothing wrong" Gail complained "Don't punish me"

"Then control her" Hayley grinned and gently urged Andy to stand "Besides after that little dampener we need a bit of levity" she grinned and standing before anyone could stop her let out a shrill whistle that had everyone freezing and the bar going dead quiet besides the jukebox. "Hey everyone the happy couple is going to open their presents!" She yelled and motioned for the bartender to turn down the jukebox.

"I hate you" Gail grumbled as Holly dragged her by the hand past them and towards the table. Hayley merely grinned and sat back in her seat, pulling Andy down into her lap.

Gail grumbled under her breath the whole time they were opening presents which earned a few pinches from Holly but she played nice and thanked everyone for their (totally useless) gifts. I mean bed linen really? She had to prevent herself from shivering in distaste at the useless shit and whispered to Holly no way was florals going on their bed. Holly merely smiled and thanked her great aunt. Gail fought real hard to prevent rolling her eyes.

Similar distasteful but expensive shit came from Holly's family. Gail had to prevent herself shivering. "We can donate all this to people in need right?" She asked her lover quietly and Holly merely laughed. Damn.

Gail reached for a package and read the tag. Hayley and Andy. She looked at the two all snuggled on their chair and seeing Hayley's smug look and how nervous Andy looked knew Hayley had picked it out. She unwrapped it slowly and upon seeing the box went bright red, looking up at Holly who was watching curiously. She then turned to Hayley who was trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" Holly asked reaching for it and peaking inside the wrapping. She blinked in surprise before bursting into laughter and giving her cousin a thumbs up. Leaning in close to Gail she gently took the box and placed it aside "we can try it out later" she whispered to the blonde and watched her face go redder.

"How exactly does a double ended dildo work anyway?" Gail whispered still in shock.

"If you're good I will show you later" Holly grinned and Gail shivered. She liked when Holly showed her new things.

It took another ten minutes but they finished opening all the useless gifts. Although a couple of photo frames might come in handy. They had a few photos they wanted to put up around the place. And she really liked that they received some very expensive alcohol from the guys. Holly just sighed saying they were being encouraged to become alcoholics.

Then everyone wanted to hear about Gail's romantic proposal. Gail told Holly that was for her to answer. Holly had no issues and Gail ended up wishing she answered it as Holly got all motor mouthed and gushed how it was so romantic and how it started with the dates they went on right down to the teddy bear and the rose petals.

Her colleagues started to whistle and cat call and bat their eyelashes at her.

"You obviously don't want to come to the wedding" she informed her brother when she had had enough. Everyone sniggered when his mouth snapped shut and she raised her brow at them and they suddenly went quiet.

"You can't. I gotta be your best man" Steve whined

"Bridesmaid" Holly interrupted "I'm wearing a suit"

"What?" Holly's mother asked as she walked up to give her two favourite girls another hug and check out the presents. "But what about wedding dress shopping. You're going to deny me that?"

"Nope, you're taking Gail" Holly smiled and Gail Dropped Hayley and Andy's present which she was attempting to hide from prying eyes.

"What?" Gail's eyes were wide in terror at the mention of shopping. "You want a divorce before we actually get married!"

"I want to see you in a dress" Holly gave her that smile she just couldn't deny along with those eyes

"No don't use those on me" Gail groaned as Holly walked up and slid an arm around her waist and cupped her face

"I want to see you in a dress Gail. I want to see you walking towards me, willingly, giving yourself to me freely" Holly whispered "looking stunningly beautiful that I will forget my own name"

Everyone listening to Holly was quiet and slightly emotional at what she was saying, not the least of them Gail who felt her eyes tear up. No one called her on it though as a few others struggled with their own emotions.

"Ok. I can do that. I think you'll look sexy in a suit anyway" she offered up a sly grin and Holly leant in to give her a kiss of approval.

"Well I ain't being your bridesmaid" Steve grumbled and Holly pulled away and gave him a look

"No, as her only family member you will give her away. Handing her over to me" she informed and watched him blink in surprise.

Gail looked at Holly and then her brother and had to admit she kinda liked the idea. She gave Steve a nod of approval and he grinned

"Sounds good. I'll be happy to pass her off ha ha" he clapped Gail on the back and she growled at him shrugging off his hand.

"And I'll be more than happy to take her" Holly winked at her fiancé who claimed she wasn't some stray dog to pass around.

"So with all this talk of bridesmaids who exactly are you going to have?" Traci asked and Gail looked around to find that while she had been concentrating on Holly people had started to mill around. She looked at Holly's family and realised they would be hers soon and then looked at her friends and realised they were her family. Hayley and Andy, Dov and Chloe, Steve and Traci, Chris, Oliver and Celery, Nick and Mel. They were her family, all of them. Gail of a year ago would never admit that. Not even to herself. Oh she was still tough and snarly but people knew now that it was just Gail and talking to you meant she gave a hoot, even if it was snarky.

"Well Traci you're the one who knows me the best I guess, outside of Steve and Holly herself. How about you?" She smiled as she watched her friends mouth drop open in shock "I'd pick Oliver but don't want to see him in a dress" she teased and everyone laughed. Traci laughed and hugged Gail tight who protested she couldn't breathe.

"Too bad. Of course I will" she finally released Gail who looked at Holly

"Well I'm having both my brothers stand up with me so you need to pick another." Holly nodded at her two brothers Jacob and Brandon who were standing at the bar watching the whole wedding stuff from a distance.

"Oh God, either way the Best man speech is going to be a farce" Laura complained.

"It will be fun" Holly grinned cheekily. Gail in the mean time was in a dilemma. Who to pick as her second person? Before the Nick fiasco she would have picked Andy hands down. But even being friends with her now, Nick being happy, Andy with Hayley (she could deny it all she wanted she was with Hayley) she just couldn't. She loved Chloe but she could barely stand her in hyper mode normally without it being hyper wedding mode. She didn't know Celery or Mel or any of the others well enough. Which basically left her someone from Holly's family. She knew just the person.

"Hayley how'd you like to be my second" she asked just as the other blonde took a sip of her beer which she ended up choking on in surprise

"What? You think I'm gonna wear a dress?!" She squeaked in surprise and Gail rolled her eyes

"You can wear a suit" she sighed and watched as Hayley contemplated it. She saw Andy lean in and whisper something in Hayley's ear, saw Hayley grin and look up at Gail before giving a nod. Gail grinned "Andy just said you'd look hot in a suit didn't she" Gail laughed and Hayley winked with a cocky grin. Andy just threw her hands up in the air and walked off to the bar.

"Lets get this party started!" Chris suddenly yelled and Gail groaned when she saw him near the karaoke machine. Someone shoot her now. Gail had never subjected Holly to Karaoke before, dragging her out well before it got started. She wasn't sure if Andy had subjected Hayley but considering the two of them usually hung out alone or with them she doubted it. Holly's poor family too!

Many songs and many bleeding ears later Gail was feeling mighty tipsy just so people will sound better. Some had got a few cheers, some had gotten a few boos and offers to drag them off stage. When Hayley got up she blinked in surprise and wondered if she was about to hear cats screeching. She had never heard Hayley sing ever and Andy was the only one who had heard her sing, in hospital when she was high on drugs.

Still Hayley went to the machine, made her choice and sat back to wait. As the first few bars started and Hayley shut her eyes then started to sing.

_I sit and wait, does an Angel, contemplate my fate_

The whole bar went quiet in surprise and Gail's jaw dropped. Holy hell. She shot a look at Andy who was just as stunned.

_And do they know, the places where we go, when we're grey and old_

_Cause I have been told, that salvation, lets their wings unfold_

_So when I'm lying in my bed_

_Thoughts running through my head_

_And I feel that love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

Whistles erupted through the bar and lots of hoots of encouragement as the chorus started

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call_

_She won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

Holy Jesus this girl could sing! Gail didn't realise she was swaying until Holly wrapped her arms around her and they swayed together. They listened to Hayley singing the rest of the song, wrapped together and right at the end she didn't know who started it but they all ended up singing the chorus for the last time before letting Hayley sing the last line alone.

At the end of the song the pub erupted with cheers. Hayley merely stood and walked off the stage like it was nothing

"God I never knew she could sing!" Gail sighed and Holly grinned

"Well guarded family secret" she informed "guess we are all family now" and they watched as Hayley walked up to a still stunned Andy and took her drink back. Andy came out of her stupor and grinned at Hayley, said a few word to which Hayley just shrugged and then they were hugging. Oh yeah they really needed to get their shit together.

* * *

Gail struggled to get her breathing under control and her body to move after a shattering climax. Holly threw their present from Hayley and Andy over the side of the bed and crawled over her, leaning in to kiss. Gail hummed in appreciation.

"So that's how you use a double ended dildo" she sighed sliding her hands around Holly's waist and forming a cradle with her thighs to let Holly rest on top of her. Holly just smirked and deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue inside to meet Gail's in a duel.

The kiss deepened and Gail felt the stirrings of arousal again. Holly smirked when she felt her lover arch into her and started trailing kisses down an exposed throat.

"God Holly what you do to me" Gail gasped as Holly bit her shoulder and a warm hand slid up over her hip to cup a breast and lift it up towards her descending mouth. A pink nipple was already peaking hard before Holly lapped it with her tongue.

"Fuck!" Gail gasped and thread her fingers through dark hair, pulling her fiancée closer and encouraged Holly suckled strongly. Gail was restless as her hands moved from Holly's hair to scratching down her back, her head tossed on the pillow and her legs spasmed and clenched. An electric current ran from her nipple to her clit and only intensified when Holly switched to the other breast. She continued to swear and beg and plead with her lover.

"Holly god dammit please do something, touch me, I need"

Holly took pity on the blonde and shifted lower on the bed. Gail cried out and arched high when she felt the hot breath of her lover blow across her heated core. Oh God Yes! She gasped when Holly swiped her with her tongue and cried out when two fingers breached, clenching around them hard and then trying to match Holly's quick rhythm. Her hips jerked and Holly used her free arm to pin them to the bed as she closed her lips over the angry red bundle of nerves and sucked hard.

Gail went supernova, letting out a scream that was sure to wake the block and had her body going taught. Holly winced as the muscles surrounding her fingers clenched painfully and she realised the power of Gail's orgasm. It took several minutes, soothing words and tender kisses to a still quivering belly for the muscles to relax enough for her to withdraw.

Gail blinked back to the present as Holly kissed her way back up for them to share a deep kiss, Gail smiling when she could taste herself on Holly's lips. The smile turned Into a groan as Holly settled over her, straddling a thigh so she could feel just how aroused Holly was. Poor baby. Running her hands over Holly's back and sides she could feel how tense the brunette was from staving off her own climax.

"It's ok baby, let it go" she whispered and looked up into eyes that were almost black. Gail tugged on her shoulders "come on Hol, come down here and let go" she tugged Holly until she lowered herself fully onto her instead of resting on her elbows. Gail felt her hips jerk once, felt the liquid heat on her thigh before Holly fought for control, making her shake.

Gail pushed her thigh up harder into her and Holly whimpered. "Come on baby I know you're right there. I'm too worn out to come with you. It's ok" she pressed up again and this time Holly lost her battle and started thrusting against her thigh. Gail grinned triumphantly, liking when she made Holly lose all control as her lover thrust against her frantically. Gail moved her thigh with her, giving her the pressure that she needed and held her close as she felt the fine tremors that indicated the build up to Holly's climax. Next came the erratic breaths, the little cries and finally Holly jerked and went taught, groaning into the pillow beside her head. Long seconds later she finally slumped on top of her and went still.

Gail held her, stroked her back as tiny aftershocks wracked her body. Soon Holly slipped her lower body off of her but still kept her face buried in Gail's neck too comfortable otherwise to move. Neither one of them needed to speak, both aware that what they shared together was deep and powerful. As the minutes passed and their bodies and breathing slowed they slipped quietly into sleep.

**Well I hope you liked it. I know I said I wasn't going to post for a bit but my poor abuse feet needed a break from walking every now and again. I've been writing here and there. **

**The song Hayley sings is of course Robbie Williams - Angels. While not a huge fan that is one song of his I love.**

**reviews feed the muse. **


End file.
